


Blood of the Crown

by boldcreations



Series: Crown of Genocide [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Harley - Freeform, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Death, Depression, Diamond metahuman, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Instability, Multi, Polygamy, Possessive Joker, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Violence, bisexual oc, metahuman OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldcreations/pseuds/boldcreations
Summary: Many were foolish enough to try and steal from the Joker in the past. It was business when he took their blood as payment for their transgressions against him. Just business. However, for someone to steal his girls from him is entirely personal. His Queen and his Crown have been snatched by the Bat and thrown into the deepest hole the Government could find. They dared to offend his Queen, and put a crack in his Crown.
Blood was due to the Clown Prince of Crime.





	1. Crown of Gotham

_A finger tapped against the page with a sort of boredom, drumming directly next to two photos that sat near the top right corner. One, a regular woman with gold-blonde hair, soaking wet and falling around her pale face with bright green eyes and running black makeup standing out; the other, what appeared to be a diamond figurine of the same woman, right down to the waves of hair falling around her face._

" _What's so special about this one?"_

" _Diamante. No past that anyone knows about. She was found in an illegal laboratory that was experimenting with diamonds and lasers, trying to create the perfect weapon. Instead, they created her: a woman capable of converting her entire body into unbreakable diamond. She's been crushed by buildings, shot with the strongest bullets we've got, and still walked away."_

_That finger kept tapping at the page, attention focused on the flesh and bone image of the woman. "Wait a minute…is she-"_

" _They call her their Crown Jewel. The Crown of Gotham."_

" _You're not only recruiting one of the Joker's girlfriends…but_ both _of them?"_

" _Unlike the Joker, these two feel emotions. They feel love, for him and for each other. What better way to control them than by threatening the other?"_

**1.**

**Crown of Gotham**

Harley could hear her sometimes, the echo of her voice only reaching her when certain doors were kept open at the same time. It wasn't often, a rare treat that brought gleefulness to the manic woman. She'd lie on her bed or hang from the bedsheets she'd tied to the top of her cage, humming to the songs she knew or basking in the familiar sound of her lover's voice when she couldn't recognize them. She hadn't seen her since they'd been taken from Mistah J, the two women separated immediately upon their capture.

Today was one of those special days, Diamante's haunting voice singing to her from whatever cell they had thrown her in. Harley hoped she was in better conditions than her, but either way they would get their retribution when Daddy came to get them. He'd be angry just to lose one of his girls, but to have them both taken from him at the same time was going to result in the most wonderful destruction.

Playing with her growing hair, now reaching well past her waist when it was straight, Harley tipped herself back over the sheet-rope she'd made as she began to hum along to what was being sung. Dia was mocking the guards today, it would seem, as the haunting notes of 'London Bridge' echoed to the Queen of Crime's cell.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_My fair lady._

A malicious grin touched Harley's lips as she listened, remembering the last time she had heard that particular song. She'd been singing it, much the same way, as she'd jokingly tossed Harley over her shoulder and dashed away from the Joker, running for their bedroom as Harley cackled, wiggling her fingers to the Joker mockingly. He'd immediately pursued, tackling to two women onto the king bed they all shared in the master bedroom, biting Dia's neck to reprimand her 'theft'. Now, stuck in her cell, the memory just had Harley groaning in sexual frustration and loneliness. She wanted her Mistah J and her Treasure back.

Abruptly, the singing and humming was silenced. There was no booming slam of a door, which caused Harley to immediately drop to the ground. She was accustomed to her singing being cut off when one of the doors closed to block it, but this time it was the woman herself who had stopped. And it had been so sudden. Worry knotted Harley's stomach, but she knew her lover could handle herself.

Dropping to the floor and drawing her knees up to her chest, Harley picked up where the woman had left off.

When she had first spoken to them, Harley and Joker became aware that her birth name had been lost to her; the same event that led to her ability to transform her body into diamond caused her to forget everything about herself. Not even the government knew who she once was, and therefore she was known to them as Jane Doe. Harley had sneered in disgust at the name and declared that they would give her a new name, to celebrate her new life with them.

She was a clean slate for the King and Queen of crime, giving them a new jewel to cut as they pleased.

Joker had been the one to come up with Diamante, the Italian name literally meaning diamond, and Harley had immediately demanded that be her name, gushing about how pretty it sounded. Dia was content with the choice and even gave Harley and Joker each a kiss in thanks. The blonde woman had purred at the other woman's attentions while the Joker had cackled in amusement, both loving the kiss bestowed by the metahuman.

The last time that Harley had seen Dia had been when they were going into the river, Batman behind them with the Joker still madly laughing in the driver's seat. Diamante and Harley had been sharing the passenger seat, Diamante holding Harley in her lap as she laughed into Harley's soft hair. When they'd gone over the edge, Dia had wrapped herself around Harley protectively, her body morphing into diamond and going through the windshield first. She and Harley had both been knocked unconscious, but while she'd remained so Harley had been aware enough to lash out at Batman when he went to haul their half-thrown bodies from the hole in the glass. Diamante's diamond body made it impossible for her to swim, and Harley didn't know how to swim at all.

She wasn't angry with Mr. J for leaving them, he couldn't have gotten them all out of there before Batman arrived. At least if he was still out there, he could get them from this hell-hole. She knew that Dia would understand as well, though she hoped that she was getting along better than her.

She assumed she was. After all, Diamante did have impenetrable skin.

Several hallways from Harley's lonely room, Diamante lay sprawled across the floor with a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Her muscles twitched as they recovered from the electric shock she had received from the guard outside of her door. Growling to herself as she curled her body in on itself, lying in the fetal position, her nails scratched at the metal flooring as she felt her insides burn with the pain of the shock.

They had sensors built into her entire cell, especially the floor, which picked up on the slightest change in her body; temperature, density, weight. When these changes were sensed, an electric current automatically went through the entire cell to break her concentration and stop her from changing. Usually, when they were set off it was one of the guards manually tripping the sensor, sending volts through the prisoner as they laughed at her shaking body.

There was only so much more of this she could take. Her mind felt like it was beginning to shatter and the deafening silence of the room only made it all worse. The thought almost made her cackle—she had more sanity living with the two most insane people in Gotham than she did in that cell.

When Joker and Harley had blown up the truck initially bringing her to Bell Reve, she'd thought she escaped from their clutches completely. But here she was, years later, back in the shit-hole she'd been destined for the moment she had first become different.

Still lying on the floor, she craned her neck to look up when the slot on her door opened. Instead of the usual perverted man that would stare into her cage, an African-American woman was looking down at her in a mixture of disdain and sick fascination. "Diamante?"

"Well, unless you're at the wrong cell," Dia answered calmly, her words mocking but the tone of her voice entirely serious. "What d'you want?" she continued, rising back up so she was once more sitting on the floor in a cross-leg position. "Come to the freak-show?"

"Yea, you could say that," the woman answered, examining the woman's gold-blonde hair and haunting green eyes. They almost looked…fake. Like someone had cut emeralds and replaced her irises with the precious stones. "So let's see what the performer can do. You've done that, right? Performed?"

"Only when he asks me sweetly," Diamante answered, coy smile coming to her lips as her head tilted to the side. Thinking of the Joker soothed her frayed nerves that the shock had caused, but she refused to entirely let her guard down around this particular woman. There was something dangerous about her. She wasn't a metahuman, but she gave off a much worse aura. She was like a human with no soul.

"I'm not asking you, Diamante. I'm here to see what you can do, and if you decide to decline, I'll let these guys light you up until you're a burned husk on the floor."

One of her eyebrows twitched as she looked to the woman in surprise before she snorted, motioning around herself to the bare room which showed nothing to the naked eye, but this woman had to know the security measure in place. "In case you're unaware, this cell prevents me from doing any…private performances." The jolt she'd gotten a minute before this chick had shown up was enough to tell Dia that the sensors were still working just fine. Rising fluidly to her feet, she approached the door slowly, her eyes now level with the woman's.

"My name is Amanda Waller. I'm here to see what you can do, so they've done the courtesy of turning off the security in your room." Cocking her head to the side, Diamante narrowed her eyes Waller's. Of course, she didn't trust this woman at all. However, she was curious as to why she was suddenly asking for Diamante to use her abilities. In the six months she'd been a prisoner of Bell Reve, they'd never let her use them. When in her diamond form, she was stronger than a normal human, and guns couldn't stop her. If she went full diamond, not even the electric shocks would do anything. There was no flesh left to shock.

"Why? Why are you so interested?" she asked calmly, standing less than a foot away from the door now.

"Because if you impress me enough, I'm going to offer you a deal. One that'll get you out of this Skinner Box."

Blinking in surprise, a grin soon grew across Diamante's face as she shrugged. "Well, if you insist."

Slowly, to test if the grid really was off, she began to morph her body into diamond. The tips of her fingers grew clear and hardened, glittering like freshly cut rock, before it spread. The jumpsuit they had her in covered most of her skin, but Waller's eyes were focused on her face. The long strands of her pale blonde hair changed, her green eyes paling until they looked like luminous diamonds. Inhaling deeply as her head tipped back, hair cascading down her back, Diamante was left with the sensations of ice gripping her entire body.

Morphing had a sensation like ice steadily filling her body, the warmth of human flesh bleeding away. But it felt so good to have the assurance of impenetrable skin again, all of her flesh replaced with the expensive rock.

Sifting her fingers through her hair, she slicked back the long strands along her head before opening her eyes to look at Amanda. In reality, she could change her body instantly for immediate protection, but if this Amanda Waller woman wanted a performance, then she'd get a performance. "Have I passed your test?" Dia teased, splaying her fingers with her arms out in a 'ta'da!' position.

Waller didn't answer, just continuing to look in at her for a moment. She hated when other people looked at her like this. Harley and Joker treated her like a treasure, like a jewel that they had stolen away, but others looked at her like she was a freak. Waller was no different. Only her lovers' eyes on her, in either form, gave her that pleasant shiver from appraisal. Waller's attentions, or that of the guards, made her skin crawl.

"That'll do," Waller answered, stepping away from the doors. "You gunna give us problems or will you change back voluntarily?"

Chuckling, the sound strangely echoed from her chest, Dia continued to smile. "But I've missed this _so much,_ " she growled out, before taking off at a run at the door. Waller was pulled aside just before Diamante's body slammed into the thick metal, denting it with the force she'd put into her body, as a metallic sounding laugh broke from her lungs. She could feel the thrum beneath her feet, telling her that they were trying to electrocute her, but it did nothing to her now.

Waller glanced to someone next to her, out of Dia's sights, before she continued. "Change back now, or we'll assign your punishment to Harley Quinn."

The mention of the Queen's name drained all of the rebellious hate out of Diamante. Her grin faded away and her crystalline eyes faded back to the soft emerald, her body moving away from the door. She'd never forgive herself if Harley was hurt by these people because of her. She wanted to be sure that the other woman was alright. As tough as Harley was, the only punishment that either of them took joy or amusement from was the Joker's. These people were probably torturing her woman and that enraged Diamante. She'd never cause Harley unnecessary pain.

Sighing softly, Dia let her body return to normal, leaving herself weak again. She knew that if she tried to change again, she'd be electrocuted as she had been for the past nine months. "Happy?" she demanded, beginning to glare at Waller.

"I'm never happy," was her only response.

She'd been expecting it to happen, considering what she'd just done, but Diamante still shrieked in agony when the grip beneath her feet was tripped. Her feet felt like they were on fire as the electricity travelled up through the soles of her feet, coursing through her body like acid. Collapsing to the ground, Waller watched the woman convulse on the metal floor as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose.

Sliding the metal slot on the door closed, she turned to let the men guide her to Harley Quinn's cell; Diamante was left lying on the floor, dazedly staring upward as blood and burned skin stained the titanium floor. Now for the other psychopath.

_Harley had a fascination with pretty things. She stole things simply because she thought they were pretty, or demanded them because she wanted it because it was sparkly, or shiny. She was much the same when it came to Diamante. She loved the woman's diamond body. It was unique and beautiful, and not what others expected when they looked at her. Her body wasn't rock hard—though she could make it that way—she still felt like warm, human flesh, and her hair was still soft as silk. Harley loved playing with the diamond strands, twisting them in her hands just to watch the usually unforgiving material bend like cloth._

_Harley would coax Dia into her diamond form, kissing her warm, crystal lips as her hands pressed against the impossible flesh, feeling over her lover's body._

_The Joker's fascination wasn't so much with her being pretty, but instead with her being so uniquely unbreakable. He loved when she changed_ out _of her diamond form, back into the flesh he could bruise and manipulate. He loved that she gave him that surrender, offering up her weakest self for him to do with as he pleased. He wasn't sure whether it was trust or stupidity, but he silently admitted that her surrender endeared her to him._

_She was beautiful in both of her forms, but he forbade her from morphing unless he told her to, especially when he was doing business deals. His rivals were much too fascinated with her when they spotted a woman made of diamond playing with Harley, distracting the Queen of Crime while their Daddy worked. He liked to show her off, yes, but only when it was on his terms. He'd have her perched on his lap or dancing at his club, where he could keep others away from her._

_Sitting in the booth of his club, The Smile and The Grin, the Joker was watching the two women as they danced inside of the cage on the floor. Gold chains hung around them, the girls twining them around their arms and using them for leverage to allow them to do tricks for the cheering crowd. Harley's blonde hair was bouncing in curls of pink and blue around her shoulders, Diamante's just slightly longer after she'd let it grow, flowing in waves of white-gold. After the jagged cuts from the Bell Reve men had been fixed, Joker had ordered her to grow it out for him; he wanted something to grab._

_Like how Harley had a good hold of it at that moment—the women were grinding their hips together, Dia's hands on the Queen of Crime's ass to draw her in closer, while Harley's hands were clutching at their jewel's hair to draw her head back and expose her neck to lips and teeth. Joker knew that Dia would have a love-bite in the hollow of her collarbone when they parted._

_The hands leisurely resting on his stylish cane twitched slightly, watching the dresses they were wearing begin to ride up due to their incessant grinding. Diamante whispered something to Harley before they both looked over to where he was sitting, smiling coyly together as they pressed closer with their breasts pressed tightly between them._

" _We finally meet."_

_The new voice almost make him growl in annoyance, but he knew that he needed to keep some semblance of an appearance to people. He knew the idiot offered his hand, but Frost made sure to correct the man's mistake. He took a seat across from Joker, even as the green haired King continued to stare at his girls._

" _Hey, J, on behalf of everybody: Welcome back." Harley had slipped behind Dia now, wrapping a gold chain around her lover's throat teasingly, even as Dia trustingly let her, sensually dancing with the gold circling her neck. "I wanted to come by personally and thank you. You're making me good money. I'm making you good money."_

_Finally, Joker lifted one hand from his cane to lift a hand up, signalling the other man to stop talking, before he spoke and turned his face to the man. "Are you sweet-talking me?" Lifting the hand before his face, the tattoo on the back of it showed a broad smile to replace the one the Joker was hiding. Chuckling deeply, the signature cackle of the Clown Prince sent a shiver down the man's spine. "I love this guy," he said to Frost next, before leaning forward to focus on the mobster. "He's so intense!"_

_Before more could be said between the two, the cheers from the dancing crowd outside the booth drew their attention back to the cage in which Harley and Dia were dancing. Harley had used her previous gymnast training to lift herself up with the gold chain, the leverage allowing her to hook a leg at Dia's hip and pull the woman in close. Dia, in return, licked up between Harley's breasts and along her neck, nipping at the woman's jaw when she reached it. Her hand was supporting Harley's ass and Harley's stiletto was beginning to pull up on Dia's already short dress, nearly exposing the back of her black lace panties._

" _You're a lucky man," the mobster said as he watched them. "You got some bad bitches."_

_Instantly, the Joker's smile fell as he looked away from his girls. "Oh, that they are," he confirmed, pointing to them for good measure. "The fire in my loins," he began, standing up. "The itch in my crotch!" From where he was sitting, Frost knew immediately that the wrong thing had been said. Joker was beginning to act out, silently enraged at the man's slight against his 'bitches'. "The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!" Harley pretended to shoot Dia in the cage, the other woman using the chain as leverage while she pretended to fall back, dead. The arch of her back proved just how flexible she was as well, breasts thrust out tauntingly. "And my treasured jewel, my little Diamante, the Diamond of Gotham."_

_Bringing his fingers to his lips, Joker whistled sharply. Immediately, both women looked his way with matching grins, crawling sensually from the cage and making their way through the crowd. Not a glance was spared for anyone else, their eyes solely on their Mr. J._

_The mobster quickly downed the last of his drink as the girls pushed aside the beads separating them. Harley perched herself on the ledge fashionably, posing for Joker, while Dia lifted up onto her knees, the milky white of her thighs drawing attention as she used the beads to balance, letting some settle between her breasts._

" _Oh, come to Daddy!" the Joker cheered as he watched his two girls jump up, posing sensually for him._

" _Puddin'!" Harley greeted excitedly, her stiletto'd foot reaching up to stroke Dia's bare thigh._

" _Daddy J," the other blond purred, leaning toward him with lust in her gaze. The dancing she and Harley had been doing clearly made both girls horny, their eyes trained on their Clown Prince._

_Joker grinned broadly at each of them, mischief in his gaze. "Listen, you two are my gift to this…hunka hunka!" Turning his back to them for just a moment, he shouted his words to the mobster before calmly slicking his green hair back while turning to Harley, offering her a hand to help her down. "You belong to him now." Guiding Harley over to the man, he noticed Dia's pouting from her kneeled place._

" _You don't want us anymore, Daddy J?" she pouted sweetly, reaching for Joker. His large hands grasped her thin sides as he easily lifted her into the booth, her thighs coming to wrap around his hips as her heels caressed his butt._

_Leaning in, his cherry-red lips kissed her ear before he whispered to her. "Be a good girl for Daddy, and put on a good show for him."_

_Dia's pout immediately turned coy and she let her heels touch the ground again, deliberately dragging her hips down over Joker's to press on the hardening bulge in his slacks. He growled lowly to her before she spun away to instead join Harley, who was already sitting in the man's lap. Joker's stare lingered on the definition of her ass through the short dress, just a small nudge all it would need to go up over the firm cheeks._

" _You're cute," Harley was saying. Dia was bent at the waist now, resting her chin on Harley's shoulder as she reached around to tease the edge of her dress's plunging neckline, the soft skin of her fingers dancing just inches away from the woman's nipples. "Don't you think so, Baby Jewel?" she purred to Dia, reaching one hand back to caress up the metahuman's thigh, beginning to lift her already short dress._

_Dia hummed in agreement as she leaned into Harley's touch, one of her hands moving to cup the man's left cheek which Harley's did the same with the right, together cradling his face in their hands. "You want us?" they purred, leaning in simultaneously. He seemed conflicted on who he wanted to kiss first, both girls offering themselves. "We're all yours," Harley purred before he could actually kiss one of them, lifting herself somewhat higher so he'd have to chase her, Dia's face turning into the woman's neck as her tongue traced up along the tendon there. Dia always loved to taste her King and Queen._

_The Joker stood behind them, breathing heavily as he watched his Queen and Crown seduce another man. He felt dizzy with his anger, resisting the urge to rip them off of him. Dia's position wasn't helping, her open-back dress exposing her tattoo to him, the JOKER always temping him to claim what was his._

_The mobster picked up on his anger as Harley pulled away from him, giggling at the ticklish feeling of Dia's tongue. Her hand shifted higher on Dia's leg, tracing the edge of her lace panties teasingly._

" _I don't want no beef," the man said as he looked away from the girls to Joker._

" _You don't want no beef?" Joker repeated, deepening his voice to match with the mobsters. "You don't want no beef?" he asked again, this time in his usual, slightly higher tone. "You don't want no beef?" He was shouting now._

_As he was asking again, Harley turned from Dia to the mobster. "Why, what's wrong? You don't like us?"_

_Dia pouted along with Harley before she wrapped her arms around the other woman, lifting her off of his lap. "Fine, don't waste our time then!"_

_Sitting down on the couch beneath the window they'd climbed through, Harley now on_ her _lap, Dia turned her electric green eyes over to the Joker, wanting to see what he would do. "These your ladies," the man continued, realizing that he was digging his own grave and desperately trying to save himself._

" _Look, are you enjoying yourself?" Joker questioned, seeming to ignore the two girls. Frost could see that he had immediately relaxed once they'd moved away, however. Harley slid off of Dia's lap, sitting next to her, and instead slid her leg over one of Dia's, nearly pressing her knee into the woman's warm crotch. Dia answered by curling her leg over Harley's, knotting the two together as they watched their Daddy prowl the booth, fingers stroking smooth thighs sensually._

"… _.No…" the man drawled out, trying to think of what the best answer would be to get himself out alive. "Those your ladies, Joker."_

" _That's right," he confirmed, slicking his hair back again. Then, before the other man could react, he pulled the gun from one of his side holsters and shot him, barely giving the man time to shout out 'J' before his blood and brains splattered across the wall of the booth._

_Harley and Dia began giggling from where they watched, Frost watching impassively. Joker turned back to the girls and, one at a time, pulled them into deep kisses that smeared their make-up between the three of them, tongues flicking at their lips as they grasped onto one another. "What do you say we go for a ride?"_

" _Which kind?" Dia purred, hand gliding up his thigh to trace his erection through his slacks. He growled back to her in answer, leaning into the touch as he bit sharply at her bottom lip._

" _That'll be for later,_ mia Dia _; I've got_ something else _in mind."_


	2. How 'Bout a Show?

Diamante was sitting against the far wall of her cell when they came for her. Lifting her head from where it had rested against her knees, her feet bloody but healing, her shining green eyes looked up like electric lights as the slot of her door opened, eyes peaking in quickly. A snarl came to her face, contorting her beauty as she snarled silently at their presence. The slot closed again, but she could hear them moving outside, moments before the familiar pop and sizzle of the grid lit up beneath her. Hissing against the pain, back arching against her control, Diamante grit her teeth to the point her jaw threatened to crack.

They went longer than usual, the hot pain coursing through her body as she trembled and threw her head back against the metal wall, trying to push away the feeling of her brain about to explode. Right when she began to see blackspots along the edge of her vision, the grid turned off and her collapsed to the side, hitting the titanium floor hard.

"Go! Go! Quickly!"

Hands grabbed at her, taking her arms and legs and hauling her from the floor as her body hung limp. She couldn't even bring herself to twitch her fingers, her body struggling to recover from the prolonged exposer to the grid. She could hear the creak of rubber, realizing that the men carrying her were all wearing protective suits encase they had to light her up while they were in the room.

Growling weakly, she was barely able to open her eyes as she was messily carried from her cell. Waiting outside was a gurney, her body immediately dropped to its surface as a metal collar was strapped around her neck. The collar hummed with heat, just like her floor had done, moments before another course of volts were sent through her body for a few seconds.

"Alright, enough, they need her coherent," a man ordered gruffly, sounding oddly concerned as he stood back from the others, not wearing the protective rubber. She recognized the voice of Griggs, who'd come to taunt her endlessly whenever he had the time.

"Man, what do you care? You used to watch her dance on the floor for the hell of it," another one of the guards sneered, tightening straps at Diamante's wrists so she wasn't able to move. "Come on, faster we get this bitch loaded up the sooner we get to leave."

More straps were tightened around her body, Diamante only having the time and strength to take hold of a finger in her mouth before a gag was forced to take its place, the man screaming in the background, and another leather strap stretched over her forehead. Green eyes blearily watched the lights pass overhead, her entire body bound down with the electric collar keeping her in check. She wanted to shift just to get rid of the pain, the burning discomfort that wouldn't go away.

She probably had internal damage. She remembered the last time she'd had some crushed organs from a building collapsing with her inside, only her diamond body relieving the pain and giving her the chance to heal from the life-threatening injuries.

"Never seen her look this pathetic," one of the younger guards laughed, standing near her head as she was wheeled down the halls. A weak growl was his answer, her eyes glaring at his silhouette against the light. A short beep was the only warning she had before her collar switched on again, her body jolting against the confines as volts shook her to her core. "Aw, did I touch a nerve," the man taunted, the sneer audible in his tone.

Diamante didn't even have it in her to glare at him again, just looking up against to watch the lights slowly pass above her, one by one.

"Got one more for you!"

"Last injection."

A hand came to Diamante's neck, pushing aside her hair and pressing something cold and metal just beneath the metal collar. The sharp pain of a needle stabbing into her skin drew a muffled shriek from her gagged mouth before a hiss forewarned of the injection she had just received into her throat. Trying to struggle against her bindings as she shouted into the gag, her anger bleeding into her body, Diamante wanted nothing more than to _rip them apart_.

"Location verified."

"Load her up!"

Continuing to shout and scream, the sounds barely reaching down the hall because of the gag, Diamante refused to calm herself even with the threat of someone activating the collar. _No more_. She wished she'd bitten that damn guard's finger clean off, it might have relieved some of the pent up rage that had her thrashing in her binds. "You either calm down, right now, or I'm gunna have to tell your girlfriend's keeper you're not cooperating."

Girlfriend. _Harley._

Growling again, Diamante's eyes narrowed dangerously at the guard that leaned over her prone form, her struggles ceasing nearly immediately. She refused to be the one to cause Harley pain. And those sons of bitches knew that. "Good girl," the man cooed mockingly, stepping away from her with a sharp tap to her cheek as though in praise. Her jaw locked on the gag. How she just prayed she had the chance to bite this asshole.

Then they were outside, the rainy sky above drawing Diamante's attention immediately. Green eyes opening wide, the diamond woman was left the marvel at the sight. She didn't have windows in her cell; not for natural light, or air or anything. It was one solid box of metal. This was the first glimpse of the outside world that she had gotten in over six months. Inhaling through her nose, the moist scent of rain was accompanied by the stench of metal, leather and jet fuel.

She couldn't turn or crane her head because of the straps, but she had a very strong feeling they were wheeling her toward a plane or helicopter.

A familiar face appeared above her, the natural light finally allowing her to see more than just silhouettes. "You're being transferred, I don't know why or where. Harley's gunna meet you there," Griggs was speaking, his words hushed and fast as he looked around skittishly.

 _Daddy J_ , Diamante thought in pleasure. He'd gotten a hold of this man, and he'd had some fun. She wanted to smirk, she wanted to laugh, but instead she just looked up to him with narrowed eyes to let him know she was listening. He was sweating in fear, so the Joker must have only threatened something instead of actually torturing him in some way. This guy probably thought he was going to get away with what he did, doing whatever Joker had told him to in order to spare him.

No, the Joker didn't forgive. Especially not when it came to those who'd wronged Harley and Diamante. He'd castrated men just for looking at them too long or too sexually before.

"Harley's got something from Mr. J, he'll be in touch." Finally, a malicious grin broke across Diamante's face, hidden by the gag, but he could see the rise of her cheeks and the squint of her eyes to tell him she was smiling. "You…you'll tell him I took care of you, right?" She didn't nod, she couldn't, but she did begin laughing against the gag, her eyes falling closed at the force of which the haunting sound expelled from her lungs.

_Oh, Daddy J, please wait until we're there to kill him. I want to join you._

"Wha—Dia? Diamante? Why are you laughing? _Diamante!_ "

_Bathe in his blood. Eat out his heart. Grind his bones into dust in my hands!_

Griggs was left behind as the gold-blonde woman was wheeled through the protective fencing around Belle Reve, the familiar engine of a helicopter roaring to life beyond her. They guards had to lift the board she was strapped to onto the helicopter, the wheels and legs folding beneath it like the gurney of an ambulance would. Soon, the chop of the blades rang above her head as Diamante was left to stare at the ceiling, the guards strapping the gurney down against the back of the helo.

Her eyes rolled up, looking toward the window, as the machine began to shake and rattle as it lifted from the ground. She didn't know where she was going, or what Waller was going to have her doing, but she was looking forward to losing the bindings and the straps that were keeping her immobile, as well as the damn shock collar humming against her throat.

She was all for the kink, but this was far from fun.

The guards were gone now, soldiers taking their place. They didn't even look at her, more professional in the sense that they didn't abuse the fact that she was tied down to beat on her. There was only one man there from Belle Reve, one she recognized now and then when they needed to remove her from her cell. The shock collar was a new thing; usually they just attached some wires to her that they'd activate when she acted out. He must have been the one holding the remote all these times; he'd probably also be the one to take it off, so she decided it was for the best not to try and kill him until after the collar came off.

Assuming that this wasn't going to be a short trip, the woman exhaled through her nose before she closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the pain in her head and chest. Did they damage her heart? That many shocks would definitely do it, but she wasn't sure. At least she wasn't having too much trouble breathing right now. Although, that was going to be kicking in soon. Her feet still burned from the shocks that had singed the skin, but her arms and legs had stopped trembling and her muscles weren't cramped up. There was some internal damage, the pain told her that much, but all she needed to do was morph onto diamond form and she'd be pretty much good as new.

She'd learned that one early on, after the building collapse. Her body wasn't made to be a weapon, as much as the Government was convinced that was her purpose. The lab had _accidentally_ made a weapon, and there had been some weapons testing happening there, but Diamante is a defense. She was the perfect defense—or her mutated cells were at least. She could make herself impenetrable, and the shift to her diamond body mended her organs at an accelerated rate, healing minor wounds instantly and fatal ones a bit more gradually.

The bounce and shake of the helo kept her awake, but Diamante chose to relax to the best of her ability as she ignored the presence of the soldiers and guard, listening to the chop, chop, chop from the blades overhead.

_Her breaths left her in wheezing rasps, painful with each movement of the organs expanding and contracting. Her head was pounding, the familiar sensation of blood oozing along her skull forewarning her of a wound somewhere near the back of her skull. Her chin touched her chest, her head collapsed forward, and her legs were tucked beneath her. The air was filled with debris around her, thickening the air and coating her lungs with a pasty layer of dust._

_Bleary green eyes opened tiredly, unfocused gaze landing on her bloody thighs, what used to be white scrubs stained with the dark hue._

_Tiredly, she tried to swallow against the dryness in her mouth, but that only drew her attention to the coppery taste on her tongue. Something was bleeding…her lip? No, she'd feel that. Her tongue felt fine, all of her teeth were still intact and in place. Lifting her head, the woman cringed at the pain in her neck as she lifted her head, the world abruptly spinning around her, before her eyes moved around the fogged room, metal, rock and drywall surrounding her._

_Where was she?_

_Straightening her back caused blinding pain to shoot through her stomach, a strangled, dry scream escaping almost soundlessly from her lips as she immediately hunched over again, wanting to stop the pain. Blood rushed from her mouth once it was opened, pouring down to blend with what already stained her legs._

_She hurt all over. There wasn't a single limb on her body that didn't ooze pain._

_Her eyes burned against the dust, tears building to try and remove the intruding particles from her sensitive eyes. Why did she hurt? What happened to her? Where the hell was she? Trying to look again, this time without straightening her torso, green eyes scanned the room that had been masked beneath the caved ceiling and walls. As the dust began to settle and clear, the red became visible. Next, the coppery stench of blood reached her senses, breaking through the layer of dust that had clogged her nose and throat. The blood on her lap…wasn't hers._

_Her eyes followed the trail of red to the body a couple of feet away, mostly covered with the ceiling, but the dead eyes and gaping hole in the chest told her that the man was dead. Had she done that? Did she kill him? Or was she trying to save him? If it was his blood on her, she must have done one of the two. Yet…she felt no remorse at the sight of the dead man. Instead, warmth filled her chest and her lips twitched as though wanting to smile._

_Who was he? Did she want him dead?_

_Looking down at her lap again, her limp right arm soon drew her attention._

_It was clear. Glittering and shining in the faint light, it looked like glass. But she knew that it was more than that. It was stronger than that. Squinting her eyes, she forced her arm to move, turning her hand over, to reveal the human heart that was still clutched in her palm. A dry, pained laugh soon began to ring from her chest, tears of pain bleeding from her eyes, as she realized that yes, she had killed him._

_And it made her happy._

_The cold feeling that enveloped her arm soon began to spread as she continued to laugh and cry, blood spilling from between her lips with no sign of stopping. Only when the cold reached her chest did the pain in her lungs fade, allowing her to breathe easier, then travelling to her stomach, up her neck, along her spine. Everywhere the cold touched, the pain was chased away. The glass-like appearance of her hand soon overtook her entire body, even the strands of her hair falling like strings of delicate crystal._

_Throwing her head back, a full blown laugh roared through the fallen building as she crushed the human heart in her hand, cold blood spraying out over what remained of the white in her clothing._

The jolt of the helo brought Diamante from her thoughts, green eyes opening to see that it was sunny outside the window. They were landing. The straps kept her from being too jostled, the soldiers moving back to her and beginning to unbuckle the gurney from the floor. The door opened, hot, moist air rushing into the space and making Diamante stretch to try and see where she was now.

"Guess that makes everyone," a male voice stated from somewhere nearly as Diamante's gurney being wheeled away from the helo with her eyes closed against the blinding sunlight. "Let her out."

The guard from Belle Reve appeared above Diamante's face. "You try anything, I fry you. Understand?"

She couldn't very well nod her head, so Diamante raised an eyebrow at the main, her pain making it impossible to do more, but he seemed to get the message and stepped away to let the soldiers begin removing the straps on her body. She could hear others being unlocked as well, telling her that there were others present. Griggs had mentioned Harley, and the thought of the other woman being so close made Diamante's stomach tighten in anticipation.

Whatever hell was about to take place would be a lot more fun with the Queen at her side.

Exhaling, Diamante held still as the soldiers took away the leather straps one by one. One of them jostling her torso made her flinch, pain blooming across her chest as a cough worked its way up her throat. She could see the guard twitch, nearly activating the collar, but the woman forced herself to hold any other reaction in. The strap across her jaw and forehead came off last, allowing her to finally breathe properly, and she slowly lifted herself from the gurney.

Across the mass of soldiers, Harley was watching with bated breath as the woman rose into a sitting position, revealing the person she'd been waiting to see. However, any show of excitement was cut short when she saw the woman's appearance. Blood was dripping from her nose and she trembling, pain etched into her expression as she forced her body to move, pale and sweaty. Anger immediately bled throughout Harley's entire body, clouding her vision red.

" _What did you do to her?_ " she shrieked, taking off at a run for the guard near Dia. The other blonde looked up at the sound of Harley's shriek, green eyes catching Harley's as majority of the soldiers in the area turned their guns on the Queen of Crime.

"Hey, get back in place," the Colonel of the operation ordered Harley, but the blonde stayed frozen where she'd been stopped, a look of murder on her face as she looked at the men around Diamante.

Rick Flag realized that there was no chance of Harley cooperating until the other woman was handed over. He'd been warned about them, and their close relationship that paired with the Joker. The three of them were an inseparable knot of insanity; it's easier to just let the girls have one another and use them against each other if need be. Somehow, that thought made Flag uncomfortable. He'd rather threaten to blow the nanite in their neck than to use a loved one against them, even if they were insane.

Diamante wanted nothing more than to run to Harley as well, but the hum of her collar kept her still.

"Take off that damn collar," Flag finally ordered, noticing that it was an extra means of keeping her in check.

"Sir-"

"She's here because of her abilities. What the hell good is she if that thing's shocking her all the time? _Take it off._ " The guard was reluctant, but he moved over to the metal collar around Diamante's throat and used the key and code he was given to deactivate and unlock it. The latch popped open and he pulled it from around her throat, leaving nothing but reddened skin behind from the volts she'd received earlier in the day.

The second the collar fell away, Diamante's entire body shifted into diamond and her fist snapped out, colliding with the man's face. His head immediately jerked to the side with such strength and speed that a sickening snap echoed amongst the soldiers, the man flying back with a scream of pain as his cheekbone broke through the skin of his face, blood gushing from the torn flesh and around the protruding bone.

Straightening up and cracking her neck, Diamante turned to the soldiers that had their guns now trained on her. The ones that weren't aiming their weapons at her were staring in complete shock, trying to comprehend the blindingly bright woman that was standing directly in front of them. The sun bounced off her diamond body enough to cause anyone not wearing sunglasses to look away.

"Oh, I dare you," she purred, "we'll see how many ricochets it'll take for you to realize you bullets don't do shit," she snapped. "He had it coming, don't act like none of you've punched someone before." Gradually, the men lowered their weapons. Only when all guns were down did Diamante's body return to flesh and bone, wiping the blood from beneath her nose and spitting the rest at the feet of the soldiers. Most of the pain was gone now, her head was clear, she was breathing okay and her muscles felt good as new. Her stomach still felt off, but that would only take a few minutes more in her other form to heal.

"Listen up!" Flag shouted, "In your necks, the injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade." Flag looked over the reactions of the convicts, the worry clear in their eyes but they did well to mask their expressions. "You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die."

"Just as a forewarning," Dia began, raising her hand at the same time Harley did.

"We're known to be quite vexing," Harley finished.

"Ladies, shut _up!_ " Both women scowled, but went quiet. Diamante's lips only twitched again when the pained groans of the guard reached her ears, other soldiers carting him off to a medic.

"This is the deal; you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." Staring at the man directly in front of him, with quite a beard growing in and a shaved head, Flag looked entirely pissed off with his own situation.

Deadshot hummed, scratching at his head as he asked, "So was that supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Yea, that was a pep talk." Pointing over to the left of the gathering, Flag continued to speak as he stared at Deadshot. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten."

Before he could leave, Deadshot held a hand out to stop him. "You might want to work on your team motivation—you ever heard of Phil Jackson? He's like the Gold Standard, okay?" Lifting his hands, he connected his thumbs and his pointer fingers, making a triangle shape. "Triangle, bitch. Study."

Once the last word was said, the convicts dispersed in the direction of their crates. Harley made a mad-dash for Diamante, the woman already standing closest to their things, and jumped once she was close enough. Diamante was the same height as Harley, but she was a bit strong than her as a human and could support her weight easily. Catching Harley in her arms, the two women were laughing as they embraced tightly, Harley's legs squeezing around Dia's hips to keep her as close as possible.

Just in the time she'd been diamond, she already looked remarkably better and it made Harley gleeful to see.

El Diablo stepped away in surprise, Harley having flown passed him at top speed, and watched as the women embraced as though life itself was slipping away from them. Harley then pulled back enough to claim the other woman's lips with hers, hands grasping at Dia's hair and holding her as Diamante returned the favour, one hand holding onto Harley's thigh. It was passion and longing, love and misery all in one kiss.

All around them, soldiers and convicts alike halted in shock as their eyes trained on the two women wrapped in a passionate embrace.

Boomerang made a strange squeaking sound as he watched them, eyes bulging in shock.

Harley pulled away enough to gasp against Dia's lips, "Little Jewel, show me the sparkle, please?" The begged _please_ at the end caused Diamante to groan low before she felt her body bleed cold again—it still felt warm to Harley, but Diamante's power felt like ice to herself. Harley's body was burning against her, the Queen's pale flesh pressed tight. Harley giggled madly as she watched Dia's eyes shift from green to crystal, her body shimmering like a giant, precious stone. Claiming the malleable crystal of her lips again, the two looked entirely content to continue as they were. The surrounding men gaped in shock at the appearance of the diamond woman, shirt riding up from Harley's ministrations to expose her torso of glittering jewel, making out with the Queen of Crime.

"Hey!" Flag finally shouted, fed up with how even his men had halted, thoroughly distracted, to stare at the two. "Cut that shit out! Eight minutes!"

Harley huffed in annoyance as she looked over to him, still wrapped around Diamante, as Dia laughed loudly with her head thrown back. Already, the dark insanity was beginning to recede as she clutched at Harley's familiar warmth. "Come on, Baby Clown," she purred, her body softening into flesh again. "Let's give 'em a show Daddy J would be proud of." Her lips caressed Harley's cheek as she spoke, only the Queen able to hear her. Harley's face lit with a smile before she sensually slipped down off of Dia, legs nearly dragging the other woman's pants down past her hips. The peak of dark undergarments could be seen.


	3. No Voyeurs Allowed

The Joker's girls each had a crate, side by side, with Harley sporting a spray-painted crown on it, and Diamante's with the popular diamond symbol. Popping open their trucks, all of their confiscating things over the years were inside; each time they'd been caught and busted out adding to the growing collection. Harley's red and black suit sat right on top of her things, causing the girl to squeal excitedly and turn to Dia, posing with the suit against her body. Laughing at the other blonde's excitement, Diamante pulled out the suit that Joker had made for her as well, wanting his girls to match. Diamante's looked less like a clown and more like a showgirl, the black and gold designs differing from Harley's harlequin diamond pattern. Diamante's was also cut off as shorts at the bottom and an open halter to show off her back tattoo.

"Not quite our style anymore, huh, Har?" Diamante asked curiously, the two girls posing with their costumes before they laughed and tossed them aside, moving on to the other articles in their trucks. Diamante crouched down to pull out her Tungsten Steel knuckles, the usual brass knuckles not enough for one of the Joker's girls. Harley had snatched them at one point and got JOKE engraved into the left and GRIN engraved into the right. It was amusing now because when Diamante, who was dominantly right handed, punched someone there was usually an impression of GRIN on their flesh afterword, like a branding iron.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Harley called suddenly, hopping over to Dia and pulling something from the woman's trunk. It was a skin tight, midriff baring halter top. Diamante had gotten caught while wearing it once, one of the times she and Harley had been out clubbing and drew a bit too much attention. It was a halter top…technically. Though, it was barely more than two triangles of fabric that covered Diamante's breasts, a buckle in the middle of her back keeping the bottom secure with the top attaching to a studded collar, all the metal done in gold. "You have to wear this! Mistah J _loved_ when you wore this!"

The reminder of Joker's reaction to Diamante wearing the top caused her to break out in a broad grin and snatch the top. "Then this is what I'll wear," she agreed, leaning over to peck Harley on the lips in thanks. "Still need some bottoms, though." She wiggled her hips for emphasis.

Harley pursed her lips and began rifling through her lover's crate, pushing aside dresses and other tops that were no longer needed. Finally, with a triumphant _ha!_ she extracts a pair of tight, black leather pants. One leg reaches to the knee, but the other is cut off short, just past what could be considered a panty line. The long leg is all black, but there are harlequin diamonds down the side in glittery gold, cut out in the center to reveal pale skin, the other short side was hemmed in gold as well, with _ha! Ha! HA!_ stretching along from the front to the back in gold stitching.

"Oh, this'll be perfect," Harley purred, picturing the skin of Diamante's smooth leg visible around the short side. She'd have to make sure she found the appropriate boots that had gone along with the outfit. The crate seemed to be never-ending; a black hole of confiscated outfits from the years the girls had been running with the Joker. "Let me help you," she purred, turning her keen blue eyes onto Diamante as she draped her chosen articles across the top of Dia's crate.

Returning the other woman's coy smile, Diamante raised her arms in invitation, the gaudy pale jumpsuit they'd given her making the woman look entirely underappreciated in her beauty. Harley immediately pulled at the pale over-shirt, popping the few buttons Dia had done up, and scatting them. Shucking it off her shoulders, Harley looked over the woman's now visible tattoos. _Daddy's Little Monster_ was tattooed in beautiful cursive above her right collarbone, and _Jester of Genocide_ was located above the left, this time in the Joker's messier scrawl.

Harley made sure to press a warm kiss to each one.

Next came her undershirt, a lack of bra having Harley quickly pull Diamante in so their chests were pressed together. The possessive need to make sure no one else saw Diamante's naked body overwhelmed her. Mistah J would not be pleased if others were looking at one of his girls in such a state. Dia, knowing exactly what she was doing, used her foot to catch the halter top and kick it up to them, making it so they didn't have to separate.

"Thank ya, lovely," Harley purred again, before she slipped the leather between them and pushed Diamante's hair out of the way to buckle the neck collar, the gold studs and buckle shining in the sunlight. Next, she did the back buckle, her fingers tracing along the evident tattoo along her spine. It was the first one Diamante had gotten. She'd mentioned to Joker that she wanted a tattoo, since he and Harley had so many already, and he gave her a wad of a couple thousand, sending her with Frost to his most trusted guy, while he went to find Harley after she'd gone underground due to an unplanned police chase. The two had returned to Diamante resting on their king bed, her torso bare, with her back exposed and hair twisted up out of the way. was spelled down her spine, the capital letters done in an Old English black and grey style, with a Harlequin jester hat sitting just above the J, between her shoulders. Almost like a crown above the J.

Harley had immediately squealed and jumped to straddle Diamante's backside, waking the lightly slumbering woman, and beginning to immediately trace over the line-work of the tattoo. She'd been delicate, knowing that something so large and dark would have torn her skin pretty deep and left her sensitive.

"That's my girl," Joker had growled possessively into her ear, hand fisting in her hair. The unmistakable pride in his voice warmed her chest, knowing that he was pleased to see such a large tattoo to show everyone just who she belonged to. It was shortly after that that her section of their large closet had begun to fill up with halter tops and dresses that showed her back, always leaving her tattoo visible. Harley even teased her about noticing how when it came to sex, he'd often take her from behind now, eyeing the way the tattoo glistened with her sweat as he pulled her long hair like a reign.

Pulling on the pants, Harley found the accompanying boots in the meantime, as well as a couple of gold buckles that she remembered Diamante wearing on the thigh that was exposed. Soon, she was wearing leather knee high boots, again made up of a gold and black pattern, with her left leg almost completely covered aside from the diamond holes along her thigh, her right leg exposed from the knee to the apex of her thigh, three gold buckles spaced along the pale flesh. Wiggling her body a bit to make sure she could still manage in high heels, Diamante smiled at the familiar outfit feel.

"Oh, now I wanna take it off ya," Harley hummed, looking over the woman.

"Later, baby," Diamante answered with a sensual smirk. "For now, let's get you dressed."

Guiding Harley back over to her crate, she began rifling through her lover's things. Harley, in the meantime, was looking around at the men that surrounded them, a few women as well. Her finger absently traced the Joker tattoo on Diamante's back, smirking when she caught the gazes of the men around them, even a few of the woman blushing in shame to be caught staring, while her finger traced lower and lower, soon teasing the gold belt Diamante had selected. _Almost_ dipping below the hem.

Before she could tease further, Diamante straightened up, a knowing look in her eyes, and presented Harley with a pair of very provocative red and blue shiny hot-pants and dark fishnets to go beneath. "Let's get you dressed, hun." Harley smirked and snatched the fishnets, beginning to shimmy out of the gross pale scrubs they'd given her. Diamante caught sight of a silky red bra, snatching that in time to help Harley pull up the fishnets, smoothing them along her legs and nipping at her tattoos, and then the hot-pants. While Harley was doing those up, Diamante teasingly dangled the red bra in front of her.

"This looks familiar…"

Harley laughed as she snatched it from her fingers. "I's just borrowing it!...Didn't know we'd get snatched that night."

Diamante laughed, wrapping her arms around the other blonde and kissing the tip of her nose. "Don't worry; red suits you _so_ much better."

And it was true. Most of Diamante's undergarments were black, chosen by the Joker usually, though from time to time other colours would come up as though testing if they suited her. Harley was the more flamboyant one, so usually flashy colours were her style. Gold was the flashiest that Diamante would go with, and the Joker caught on to the prefect combinations of gold and black for the diamond woman.

Slipping her cool fingers up into Harley's gaudy shirt, Diamante pulled both the over-shirt and undershirt off in one swoop, pulling Harley into her and claiming her lips within a short few seconds. Harley was giggling against her lips, using Diamante as cover whiling pulling on the silky red bra. "Ya got a shirt for me or is this how I'm going?" she teased, lifting Dia's hands to press her palms flat against Harley's now covered breasts, shimmying her shoulders.

"Tempting, tempting," she purred in response, her hands squeezing subtly, before ducking down to snatch up the shirt she had seen briefly after seeing the hot-pants. The red and white shirt had red, ¾ sleeves and a white torso with _Daddy's 'Lil Monster_ across the front. It was worn and had some holes in it from use, but Diamante remembered that it was one of Harley's favourites. "Here ya go, lovely."

Stepping back, Harley tugged her shirt over her head as Diamante also picked out a flashy pair of boots to go along with the red and blue theme. Harley picked heels for Dia, so she was gunna make her lover wear heels, too. Once they were both dressed, finally, the two girls began on the other's hair. Dia carefully pulled Harley's into her side tails while Harley began on Diamante's makeup, the dark, smokey eyes and black lips a familiar comfort to Harley. She didn't like the look of Diamante as pale as she was, still recovering from her shocks.

When Harley looked away from Diamante to toss the makeup back down onto her things, she caught sight of everyone else in the area as still as statues, eyes landing on the two women. "What?" she called out, blinking owlishly with false innocence. Diamante looked away from Harley's soft hair to see what the other woman was focused on. Raising an eyebrow at the attention, she pulled Harley against her body and stuck her tongue out mockingly.

Knowing they'd been caught, everyone began moving again, some of the convicts a bit more slowly as they marvelled at the insane relationship between the two women. It wasn't as though they hadn't heard of them before, everyone knew about the Queen and her Crown, but they'd never actually seen the women together before. It made them wonder how the hell the Joker fit into the equation—they seemed pretty content with just themselves.

Diamante smirked as she fluffed Harley's hair before she stepped back to marvel her handiwork. She'd said they would put on a show, and a show they gave. "Real cute, Baby Clown," Diamante complimented, taking in Harley's reds and blues, the woman slipping on her studded holsters beneath each arm. "Daddy J's gunna love it."

Harley held up her Puddin' choker neck, flashing a grin full of pearly whites. "You do me and I'll do you?" she asked, nodding her head to where Diamante was holding her gun holster, which attached to her belt and buckled around her thigh.

Dia groaned, "That is _so close_ to being the perfect sentence."

Harley cackled as Diamante took the choker and stepped behind her, buckling it gently into place before she kissed the top notch of Harley's spine. Then they switched, Harley crouching beside Diamante as she took the holster and first buckled it to the woman's belt, then slid her hands to the inside of Dia's thigh, teasing the more sensitive skin with a coy smirk. In retaliation, Diamante tugged gently on one of Harley's hair ties.

Once the holster was in place, Diamante helped Harley to straighten up again and pressed a kiss to her blood red lips. "Thank ya, lovely."

Harley smirked and looped her arm around Dia's waist, Deadshot catching her attention. He was on Dia's other side, staring at the white mask that he'd removed from his trunk. "What's the matter? Don't fit anymore?" Harley asked, "too much junk in the trunk?" she teased a moment later. Diamante pinched her ass in warning, causing the blonde to jump before she smiled innocently.

"Nah," Deadshot answered, ignoring the short exchange between the two women. "Every time I put this on, somebody dies."

"And?" Diamante purred, sliding her gun into the holster at her thigh. She wasn't much for guns, since she was impervious to bullets, but the Joker made her carry one around just in case. He said it was so she could protect Harley, so she gave in and accepted it.

"I like putting it on," Deadshot elaborated, looking between to two manic women.

The two women shared a look before Harley picked up her mallet from her crate. "Goodey!" she chirped, spinning the weapon in her hands to show the side with a smiley face with X's for eyes, grinning broadly again. "Something tells me a while lotta people are about to die!"

"Yea, it's us," El Diablo answered, approaching the others when he heard the conversation. Diamante looked over the tattooed man, wondering what it was that he was so afraid of. He carried himself timidly, which was something she wasn't accustomed to seeing when it came to people in Belle Reve, or any type of prison for that matter. "We're being led to our deaths."

"Speak for yourself, mate," Captain Boomerang snorted, stepping into the growing circle as well. Then, he motioned to Diablo with the knife he was carrying in his hand, circling it around his face. "What's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?"

"Fuck off, you respect the tattoos," Diamante snapped, her eyes narrowing at the man's disrespect. Tattoos were more than just body art, at least they were to her. She never let anyone insult another person's tattoos—and she could tell that Diablo's had significant meaning. There were many of them, and the places he'd gotten them were quite painful.

"Oh!" Harley gasped suddenly. "If you like a girl, could you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy."

"Hey," Deadshot warned. "Y'all might wanna leave old boy along. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, _ese_?"

"Ain't got nothing to worry about from me," Diablo assured, though he nodded to Diamante for defending his tattoos. "I'm cool, homie."

Flag called them over at that moment, tablet in his hands, with a logo on it that Dia had never seen before. She and Harley looped their arms around one another's waists as they walked with the boys to where Flag waited, rather impatiently. Harley snatched her red and blue varsity jacket to match her outfit, along with her favourite baseball bat. Diamante had her Tungsten Steel knuckles looped in her belt, a pair of leather gloves with cut off fingers protecting her hands. Holding the tablet up for all to see, he began with, "Behold the voice of God."

The familiar, hated, face of Amanda Waller appeared on the tablet.

" _For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety._ " Before she could continue, Deadshot held up a hand and flagged her down.

"I'm sorry, uh…for those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

" _The only person that matters in the city, the one person you can't kill._ _Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything_."

"There's your pep talk," Flag told Deadshot when the screen went black, Waller cutting off the connection from her end.

The hitman scoffed. "Compared to your shit, she killed it."

Diamante and Harley looked at one another, Harley just _knowing_ Diamante was going to say something. "Daddy J does the whole watching thing, that's a turn on, but this lady's fucked. Was she the one watching me masturbate in my cell?" Harley threw her head back as she laughed, relieved to have Diamante's crude humour back.

"That was probably Griggs," Harley answered her, which brought malicious smirks to both of their faces.

"Daddy's gunna kill 'im!" the shouted together, before they began to cackle as they leaned on one another. The men around them watched the exchange with half fascination and half disgust. Turning on their heels, they made their way toward the helicopter. Their footsteps matched, their hips swaying together, as they began to hum and sing to one another.

_I wanna chain you up,_

_I wanna tie you down,_

_I'm just a sucker for pain._

_The Joker woke alone in the king bed, either side of him cold with the lack of women. He scowled a moment, wondering what the hell those two could be up to so early in the morning, before echoing laughter reached his ears, followed by the clattering of dishes. Rolling from the bed, already wearing a pair of black sweatpants, he didn't bother with a shirt. Some of his lackeys wandered around the place at times, but they'd all seen him dressed down before. Bare feet padded along the dark flooring as he headed toward the kitchen, the sounds of the girls getting louder._

_The faint smell of chocolate and pancakes drew him in._

_However, just outside of the doorway to the large kitchen was one of his newer guys, brought in a bit last minute when a bunch of his guys were killed at their last heist. He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes trained on the two women that were near the stove. A large plate of cooked pancakes was off to the side, an assortment of chocolate, strawberries, syrups and whip-cream scattered along the counter._

_Harley was sitting on the counter beside the stove, wearing one of his shirts with only a few buttons done up, exposing her cleavage and the lime green lacy bra she'd pulled on beneath it. Her legs were bare, swinging childishly, with Diamante between her knees. Harley was focusing offhandedly on the pancakes, the spatula in her hand, though she was distracted at the moment by Dia's face buried low between her thighs, clearly doing something as Harley giggled and gasped, her head thrown back against the upper cabinets._

_Diamante's long legs were completely exposed as she bent at the waist to nibble at Harley's inner thighs, her own stolen shirt, one of Joker's preferred maroon ones, riding up enough to expose her firm ass and the lacy black cheeky panties she was wearing. At least she was wearing underwear this time. A very prominent red love bite stood out against the pale skin of her right cheek, along with the smear of red lipstick that had stuck to her skin through the night. He honestly didn't remember whether that one was from him or Harley._

_The pink and blue haired blonde laughed abruptly as Diamante tickled her somehow, most likely with her tongue, and took a handful of the other woman's hair to try and stop her. Diamante's answering laugh was smothered against Harley's pale thigh, though she did pull herself up to instead nip at the exposed skin of Harley's stomach when the stolen shirt opened where the buttons hadn't been done up._

_The Joker felt hot rage stir within him as he glanced from the provocative, sexual scene his girls were putting on unknowingly, to the voyeur in the doorway. They probably weren't even aware the guy was standing there, watching their every move. Usually, the lackeys didn't show up unless Frost or Joker explicitly asked._

_But, this kid_ was _new._

_The echoing bang of a gun caused both girls to look toward the entrance to the kitchen, Diamante's cheek resting on Harley's thigh while Harley finally lifted her head from the cabinet to focus. The kid lay sprawled across the floor with a hole through his head, blood sprayed across the wall with the bullet leaving a chip in the cherry wood cabinet he'd been standing beside. Diamante blinked in surprise, wondering how long he'd been there, before Joker stepped out of the hall and over the kid's body._

" _Puddin!" Harley cheered, her feet kicking a bit more excitedly. Diamante purred and teasingly wiggled her backside, causing the maroon shirt to ride up her arched back to let the R at the bottom of her tattoo peak out from beneath the cloth._

" _Mornin', Daddy J. Pancakes?" Diamante asked innocently, her cheek still resting comfortably on Harley's thigh._

_Stepping up behind her, the Joker pressed in against her backside to let her feel the evident erection straining in his sweatpants, causing her to gasp and close her eyes. Harley grinned wickedly as she leaned forward, pulling Joker into a kiss as her hand in Diamante's hair tightened abruptly. Pushing the pan from the hot stovetop and switching off the burner, the Joker pulled Diamante straight and pushed her forward until she and Harley were pressed tight together, him still pressed into Diamante's backside._

" _I've got a_ much _better idea."_


	4. Crazy Looks Good On You

_The club was different throughout the day, when no one was there and most of the Joker's goons had gone home. Diamante stood on one of the stages, looking out over the cleaned dancefloor and the wiped down tables along the back. Grasping the pole beside her, she kept a solid grip with one hand as she swung her body around the pole easily, her bare feet skimming the stage. Harley had been teaching her how to dance lately, both on and off the pole, so they could entertain at the Joker's clubs together._

_Wrapping one of her legs around the pole, she tested her strength and balance as she leaned herself backward, her hands stretching out over her head as she kept her back arched. Only the leg wrapped around the pole kept her from falling._

_Exhaling carefully, she continued to curl herself back until her back arched into a circle and she was able to grasp the bottom of the pole. Hanging upside down for a moment, she closed her eyes and held herself there before she pulled back up, returning to her upright position and grasping the pole in her hands again, swinging herself around it quickly as she lowered a bit more to the floor with each turn._

_Usually, Harley would be with her right now. However, she and the Joker had gotten into a fight last night and she was recovering from the bruises that he'd given her. There was a guest room that sat down the hall from their bedroom, never used unless one of them angered the Joker enough that he would lock them from the bedroom. After his fight with Harley, he'd grabbed Diamante's hair and hauled her off to their bedroom before he commenced with locking Harley out to stay in the guest room by herself, forbidding Diamante from going to the other woman._

_Diamante knew better than to argue with the Joker about letting her in, but she did wish she could have gone and at least helped the other woman tend her injuries._

_Diamante's legs skimmed the smooth stage just as slow clapping echoed through the empty club. Quickly looking over her shoulder, the woman's wide green eyes landed on the Joker's approaching figure, dressed in only his black sweatpants. He had done his makeup, his hair slicked back, but he hadn't bothered to get dressed yet._

" _What a pretty sight," he purred as he approached her, and ceased to clap so he could motion back to the pole. "Show Daddy what you've learned."_

_Diamante smiled at the praise and nodded quickly, using the pole to pull herself up once more. She'd only had a few lessons with Harley, usually the girls getting too intimate or distracted to go for long, but she was a quick learner. Pulling herself up onto the pole again, Diamante flipped herself upside down and hooked her knee high on the pole, keeping herself up, her other leg hanging down in an arc as her back arched again, her hands reaching down to teasingly skim the floor._

_The Joker continued to approach until he was standing just at the edge of the stage, watching as Diamante danced in a pair of tiny black shorts and tight little halter top that he had bought for her after her tattoo had healed. He recognized many of her moves to be similar to Harley's, though Diamante had more power in her limbs and could go a bit further than Harley when it came to speed and strength. Harley was more flexible and trained, but Diamante made up for that in her ability to pick up on things naturally._

_Watching her arch herself back, the pole clasped tight between her thighs, made the Joker snarl in approval and hop the stage abruptly, his fingers skimming at her taut stomach. The muscles jumped under his teasing touch, Diamante sighing softly as she pulled herself back up and hugged the pole to free her legs, twisting her body around so she could spin around the pole once, sliding down_ just enough _so that she could hook her leg on the Joker's hips when she spun back around to him._

_He grabbed her thigh, pressing it tighter against his side, as she shifted her hold on the pole to face him entirely, her arms over her head with the cold metal pressed along her back. Looking down at the Joker's hungry gaze made her smirk coyly, stretching forwards to abruptly bite at his bottom lip, tugging on the plump flesh._

" _Have I pleased Daddy J?" she whispered in a husky tone, tightening her leg and drawing him in closer to her. "Or does he want more?"_

" _Any more than that," he started, stepping into her so she was pressed back into the pole, "And I'll start shooting my customers when you and Har decide to_ play _." Giggling at his answer, Diamante released the pole as he took her weight, her other leg rising to completely encircle his waist._

_Diamante groaned happily as she arched herself up into him, pressing close as his hands took a firm hold of her ass, pulling her hips into his. Her hands cradled his face gently, though she deliberately scratched her nails down along his cheeks, drawing his eyes to hers. "Do it, Daddy J," she ordered, her voice bordering on manic at the thought of him killing again. She loved it when he killed people for her. "_ Do it! _"_

Sitting next to Harley on the helicopter, the exuberant clown looked out the window in fascination, while Diamante played with her nails in boredom. Shifting her nails into diamond and turning her hand, the lights catching the reflective surface, she smiled coyly as she thought about who she wanted to kill the most. Griggs was high on the list, but she knew that he'd be taken care of by Daddy J. There was also Flag and Waller, but they were the ones holding the detonator for the damp bomb in her neck, so that would have to wait.

"Oh, look at the pretty lights!" Harley sang out suddenly, turning slightly to tap excitedly on Dia's shoulder. "Are you guys seeing this? Dia, lookie, lookie!"

Shifting in her seat to look out the window, her green eyes widened in surprise at the sight of what looked like lightning coming from the ground, creating some kind of vortex in the sky. "Whoa," she mumbled in surprise, not having expected that to be what Harley meant by 'pretty lights'.

"What happened?" Deadpool asked Flag, not even bothering to look out the window with the girls. He was sitting on Harley's other side, so he could have, but he was one of the more calm and collected ones of the group. Diamante was relieved that there was someone among them who seemed to be a real leader—Flag was a bit of a pussy, following Waller's every word.

Flag pulled off the headset that he was wearing. "Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, _usual_ shit." Not one person in the helicopter believed a single word that came out of the blonde soldier's mouth.

"Right," Deadshot sneered. "Yea, you're a bad liar. I don't know if they told you, but I'm a hitman. I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar, right?"

"You know the dark places, too. Don't want like you don't."

Flag glared through the dim light in the helicopter, everyone listening to the conversation but no one daring to interfere. "I'm a soldier," Flag argued. "And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run." Pointing at Deadshot for emphasis, the hitman said no more as he just stared down Flag with the faintest of smiles on his face. Dia was sure that he wanted to kill Flag a hell of a lot more than she did, so she'd leave that to him.

Harley had shown Diamante the phone Griggs had slipped to her, revealing a text from the Joker, _I'm coming for you._ It helped them both to relax against the entire idea of helping the good guys. Sharing a look with Harley now, the two women just shared semi-bored expressions as conversation went quiet through the helo.

Until the unmistakable sound of machine-gun fire broke the silence, the bullets spraying through the cockpit and killing the pilots instantly. The controls were fried and the engines for the blades exploded above them, stopping the helo's flight still quite a distance from the ground, and from the target. Harley screamed from beside Dia as everyone on their side of the helo lurched forward, the straps of their seats keeping some down, others flying across the way due to not strapping themselves in initially.

Diamante's body instantly shifted into diamond, her arm snapping out and across Harley's chest to help keep the woman in place. For a moment, it was just a feeling of weightlessness as the helicopter descended to the ground, but as soon as it hit everyone was jerked around at the force, rolling inside the enclosed space.

Those who had been strapped in were released, the flimsy buckles not enough to pin them down in such a situation, and Diamante immediately wrapped herself around Harley protectively. Her back slammed into the ceiling as the helo rolled, before they kept going, ending up on the floor instead. Screams and shouts filled the space, bodies flying every which way as they tried to keep some semblance of which way was up. Diamante ended up getting kicked and crushed a couple of times, but she focused only on making sure Harley didn't take the brunt of anything.

When the rolling finally stopped, Diamante was draped over Harley on her hands and knees, keeping her weight off of the woman, with Deadshot sprawled over her back. He weighed nothing to her while in this form, but Dia knew he could have hurt Harley if he'd landed on her instead. He weighed quite a bit and it was entirely muscle. "Damn, I thought you'd be rock hard," he muttered to Dia as he pulled himself off of her, surprised at the fairly soft landing she had provided. He did get a face full of crystalline hair, though.

Harley giggled from beneath her. "Awesome, ain't it?" she purred, her fingers walking up Diamante's stomach as the woman's luminous eyes watched her with a hue of lust glittering in them. "And she's just so _warm._ "

"I swear to god you two," Flag was groaning from further in, just causing the women to cackle all over again as Deadshot helped Diamante and Harley to their feet, the two doing surprisingly well even while they were wearing heels. Harley located her lost bat while Diamante made sure that her knuckles were still attached to her belt before they followed Deadshot to the end of the helo, where the metal ramp had been crushed closed in the crash.

"How we gunna get out of this now?" Boomerang asked first, looking along the door, with his voice rising to a…rather interesting pitch. There was some space along the edge of the ramp, since the door wasn't legitimately closed but just bent enough to stop them from getting out.

" _You guys alright in there?_ " a voice reached through Flag's radio. Diamante stepped closer to the door, looking around to make sure that there wasn't anything actually keeping it in place. It was just bent from the crash. Looking over to Harley, the blonde nodded excitedly as she backed away from her lover, toward Flag.

"Hey!" she nearly shouted into his ear, causing the Colonel to recoil away from the harlequin. "Mia Dia's gunna kick it open, tell 'em to move or she'll crush 'em."

"Wha-"

"If you do not want to die painfully by being crushed by metal, please step to the sides of the helicopter!" Diamante shouted suddenly, causing those still inside to flinch, but the sound of boots shuffling away from the ramp could be heard through the cracks around the metal. "Thank ya kindly," she muttered, reaching up to grab the roof for leverage—technically it was the floor, since the helo was upside down, but she was still reaching over her head. Standing on one leg, Diamante drew the other up, knee to her chest, before she used as much strength as she could muster to kick at the ramp.

The resounding boom of her foot slamming into the metal came just before the shriek of metal tearing away, and the ramp went flying. Sailing a couple of yards away from the helo, it hit the street in a shower of sparks and a lot of screeching. She could hear one of the soldiers shout ' _holy shit!'_ from the side of the helo, out of the way, as she straightened her posture and returned both of her feet to the floor.

"Well, there we go," she stated whimsically, leaping down the short distance to the ground.

"What a ride!" Harley cheered, leaping down after Dia to jump on the woman's back. Remaining in her crystal form for now, Diamante easily caught her and let the clown hook her knees on her hips, hitching a free ride. She also used that time to grope at Harley's ass and thighs, causing the Queen of Crime to purr in her ear. The soldiers watched her walk off easily, their eyes wide at the display of power she had just given. They knew she was strong but…looking over to the dented, mangled metal, none of them were keen on being in Flag's position of ordering her around.

The streets were eerily quiet, not a soul in sight, with only the soldiers and crackling fires to break the silence. Wrapping her arms around Dia's neck, Harley leaned her head against the other woman's as she walked. Her bat tapped at Diamante's leg with each step she took, an assurance for the metahuman that Harley had many ways of defending herself. Harley could tell that Dia was tense because of the situation they found themselves in, wanting to relieve some of that tension like she had when showing her the message from Joker.

Harley was able to hide her upset behind whimsical moods, her insanity playing a good part of giving her a carefree, murderous persona. Diamante was always more serious, though she had moments of letting go of her inhibitions when it came to Harley and the Joker. A situation like this was starting to draw out what Harley called 'grumpy Dia'.

Grumpy Dia was less fun than give-no-fucks Dia.

"Mistah J is coming for us," she began whispering to her lover, red lips ghosting along Dia's ear. "He's coming now, after all these months alone." Dia hummed peacefully at the thought of seeing Joker again soon. Her diamond lips stretched in a smile, hands tightening on Harley's thighs. "Can't wait to see Daddy again, Baby Jewel. It'll be just us three. What a paartyyy," Harley purred, hands moving lower to dip into Diamante's halter, squeezing at soft, diamond breasts.

They entered a new street, a crashed plane blocking most of it, when Captain Boomerang spun around to punch one of the soldiers nearest to him. Harley leapt off of Diamante's back, ready to fight, as Katana pulled her sword as well. Diamante just stood in front of Harley protectively, waiting. This diamond thief had been sneering at her since he'd first seen her other form. At one point he'd tried to flirt with her, saying he'd just love to steal her away, but Harley had gotten between them with a discrete knife to the man's balls. _Mistah J and I already stole her, she's_ ours _._

She rather hoped Katana snatched the bastard's soul.

Katana easily caught up with Boomerang, pinning him to the wall with her sword to his throat, as Slipknot tried to get away using his grapple, scaling the building. Diamante huffed softly as her tense posture slouched. "Well, there goes one of us," she sighed, getting a hip bump from Harley when she realized she wasn't needed. Flag ordered everyone to hold their fire, lowering his own gun, and lifted the hand-held attached to his arm to select Slipknot.

The explosion was muffled, deep into the man's neck as it was, but it blew his head right off his shoulders and left the body dangling and charred over their heads. "Now that's killer app," Harley laughed.

"Smells like barbeque," Diamante mumbled, waving a hand in front of her face as her nose scrunched up adorably. "Now I'm hungry." Turing her head to Harley, she teasingly nibbled at the woman's neck, immediately leaving Harley to erupt into giggles as she squirmed.

"Okay, you wanna keep playing the _Hollywood Squares_ version of "I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off"?" Flag demanded as he turned to the rest of them. Harley touched her neck beneath her choker, her mood sobering as Diamante pulled away, and Diamante gave him a faint scowl as his eyes lingered on them. "Are you next?"

"You trippin homie," Diablo mumbled, watching as the soldier's eyes lingered on the girls that had been annoying him all night. Sure, they were pretty manic now that they were together, but most of Flag's irritation was stemming from their excessive PDA, which seemed to disturb the man for reasons unknown. Although, pretty easy to guess the reason. Some people just don't understand the wonders of polygamy.

Looking over to the resident hitman, Flag asked again, "You next? Deadshot?"

Immediately, Deadshot marched up to stand toe to toe with Flag. "You just threaten me?" he asked for confirmation, though he almost sounded nonchalant about it.

"Oh, yea."

The hitman laughed. "He just threatened me." Pointing a finger in Flag's face, Deadshot backed away from him as he held the man's stare. Though he did his best not to show it, Flag was unsettled by the silent promise that Deadshot didn't quite say. Ordering everyone to move, the group steadily fell into line again—reluctantly obeying.

Harley didn't climb onto Diamante's back again, but she and the other woman laced their fingers together and swung their hands between them like a happy couple, walking the park. Deadshot fell into step beside Harley, bowing his head slightly to get him more their level. "I'm gonna kill him," he claimed, his anger bleeding through into his words. The two women could tell that he was accustomed to getting his own way, much like Mr. J, and it helped soothe them with the faintest bit of familiarity.

"Well, you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one," Harley mumbled back, keeping the conversation between the three of them. Diamante was eyeing the soldiers that surrounded them, making sure that none of them were paying attention to the three criminals other than knowing they weren't running off.

"I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, five or seven of these SEALS. After that, imma need some help. You down?" he spoke quick and to the point, getting grins from the two women.

"Always," Dia assured, her voice rumbling in her diamond chest, as her luminous eyes slanted over Harley to meet his gaze.

"What about the shit in our necks?" Harley continued, looking over to Dia's. She's tried to locate the one in her lover's neck while on her back, since she was quite see-through in this form, but it was small enough that the natural edges inside of Dai's diamond body masked it, or it was hidden when she changed just as the rest of her internal organs and such were converted.

"Your friend's gunna help us out with that, right?" Deadshot questioned, drawing Harley and Dia to a stop as they stared at him. They rather liked this guy. He was crude, calm and pretty cute to boot. He didn't treat them like the others, as though they were just a sweet ass and pretty face, but like killers that had earned their place in Belle Reve. Diamante and Harley shared a look as Dia's diamond lips spread into a grin before she changed herself back to her usual form, green eyes flicking over to Deadshot.

Harley nudged him the hand still holding her bat. "You're our friend, too."

Deadshot gave a faint laugh. "Stay evil, doll face; you too, Sparkly. Spread the word."

Diamante gaped after him as he walked away, Harley roaring with laughter. "Sparkly?" she shrieked. Sure, Harley had called her that before, as well as just Sparkle, but no one outside of Harley had ever had the _balls_. If she'd been in another situation, without a bomb in her neck, and she hadn't already decided that she liked Deadshot, she'd rip his head off for daring to call her something so…weak.

"He's teasin' ya, Baby Jewel."

Grumbling to herself, Diamante glared ahead of them before she stepped from Harley to approach Croc, while Harley went to speak with Boomerang. The longer she could keep Grumpy Dia from the man she wanted to kill the better. If Joker was coming for them, he'd want Diamante in one piece instead of finding out she got herself blown up because of her short temper. "Hello, hello, pretty cannibal," Diamante greeted, smiling to the lizard man. "Wanna hear a story?" Croc just growled, baring his sharp teeth at her.

Taking that as a 'please continue', Dia nodded. "So, Deadshot's wanting to get trigger-happy, can't really blame the guy. Taking out all these SEALS will need some help, though? Wanna hurt some people?" she asked, turning around so she was walking backward, facing him as she spoke. "I think blood's a good colour for you."

"You crazy," he growled down at her.

"Thank you," she chirped back. "You're real big; can you rip a guy's head off with your hands? I've crushed skulls between mine, but that's really messy. Ever see a watermelon get smashed?"

Croc shook his head, watching the skinny girl in front of him. He wouldn't imagine her being strong enough to break someone's head in her hands, but he assumed that her ability to turn herself in an impenetrable diamond changed her strength to something…more. The show back at the helo was solid proof of that. "Nah," he finally rumbled out.

Dia smiled coyly. "I'll show you what I can do…if you show me what you can do," she proposed, black lips smirking up at him. Finally, he let out a deep rumbling that she recognized as a laugh, before his hand came up to rest on her head.

"Deal, crazy girl."

Noticing that the other soldiers were rushing up ahead for something, Dia's smile disappeared as she patted Croc's scaly hand. "Can't wait, gorgeous," she mumbled, now distracted.

Moving over to her lover, who was standing with Deadshot, she let her hand slide around the blonde's waist snugly. Harley rested one of her arms over Dia's shoulders, playing with her diamond hair, while the other draped over Deadshot's shoulder closest to her. Boomerang appeared to Dia's other side, leaning on the car in front of them. "Hey," he greeted, winking at Diamante. She glared back. "I like these odds, mate. You just say the word." Considering Boomerang was pretty close to being blown up when he and Slipknot acted out, Diamante was surprised at his eagerness to agree.

When Deadshot hesitated, Diamante looked between him and the soldiers he was staring at. "Come on," Harley tried to coax, but he still didn't seem sure. Before, he was set on his plan and there had been no hesitation. Now…Diamante could tell there was something holding it back, and it wasn't because of something foolish like him being too afraid. He was holding back for something else.

"What you see, 'Shot?" Diamante asked suddenly, before her eyes shifted from green to luminous crystal and turned to look over to the Flag and the others. She saw different when she was using her abilities. Everything shined, especially living things. It was kind of like heat-vision, but in all shades of white. The brightest of whites were the hottest things, like fire, while softer whites were body temperature, and the rest an almost dull grey. Some metahumans varied, though, showing new shades of pale colour. When she looked at Croc, there was a murky sea green, while Deadshot had a faint red tone.

Harley was a rosy pink and Joker was lime green.

"Hold that thought," he told Harley, motioning to Diamante. The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked at the weird, blurry forms down the street. They were…alive, but they were _black_. She'd never seen black before.

"Something's wrong," she muttered to Harley, her body instantly hardening into crystal. Harley jumped at the sudden change, her eyes widening. It had been a very long time since Diamante had changed the density of her body to match with the diamond appearance. She usually kept herself soft for Harley and Joker, but now she was gearing up for something. "I spy with my crystal eyes, something that is…not human. Not anymore."

"What?" Harley questioned, unsure of what Diamante meant by her riddled words.

Turning her eyes down to Harley, Diamante showed only seriousness. "Make sure your gun's loaded, Har." Looking over to Boomerang and Croc, the woman ignored the Captain entirely to focus on her new scaly friend. "Rip any heads off, let me know."

" _Hit 'em!_ "

Gunfire lit up the street ahead of them, Flag's shout echoing back to where they were waiting. Harley gave Diamante a broad grin before running around the car. Diamante glanced over at a popping sound, watching Captain Boomerang crack open a new can of Monster Energy, slowly cowering backward. Rolling her eyes, the diamond woman pulled her Tungsten knuckles off her belt and comfortably slid them on her fingers. Croc dropped his hood back, prepared for what was coming.

Bullet casings rained at the soldiers' feet, but it wasn't enough to stop the creatures from coming at them, jumping the barricade of cars they had been using.

Diamante vaulted over the car, racing into the fray after Harley and Deadshot. One of the creatures picked up a soldier and slammed him into the ground, winding him enough that he couldn't get his gun up to fire. Jumping once she was close enough, Dia slammed her feet into the chest of the creature, sending it flying several meters away, her heels leaving gouges in his body. The soldier was left gasping at her feet when she landed again, looking down at him. "No time for a nap, little boy."

Spinning in time for the next creature to rush her, Dia jumped for leverage as her fist slammed into the side of the things head, causing it to crumble away like weak ashes. Some of the creatures had guns, AKs, but the bullets ricocheted off of her like nothing. Kicking at one that had just tried to shoot her in the chest, she roared in outrage. "Stop putting holes in my clothes!" she shrieked, delivering a roundhouse kick that took the creature's head clean off its shoulders.

One of the creatures was able to get behind her, pinning her arms down to her sides as it tried to squeeze her to the point of crushing her. Since she made her density that of a diamond, she couldn't even feel the pressure. Throwing her head back, her rock-hard skull broke the face of the thing before she used her superior strength to throw it over her body, slamming into the ground in front of her. Rearing her hand back, she punched hard enough that her first went through the remainder of its head and into the road's asphalt, leaving a small crater.

" _Get off me!_ "

Looking back at where Flag was being hauled away, a momentary grin broke her lips, pleased that the asshole was going to die, before she remembered Waller's warning just as she was ending her little pep-talk. If the asshole Colonel died, they would, too. "Gotta be kidding me. Saving fucking soldiers now," she muttered to herself, running after Flag as Deadshot and Harley both noticed his situation as well.

"Good riddance," Harley laughed, a severe grin baring her teeth just before Diamante ran passed her.

"Harley! He dies, we die!" Deadshot shouted back at the clown, who then spun around to watch as Diamante charged into the fray to save the Colonel.

She was plowed into one of the creatures holding Flag's leg, shattering it into a million pieces. High kicking the other and using its falling body to launch herself at the third, she moved remarkably quickly thanks to her superhuman strength. Wrapping her legs around its head, the strength of her thighs caused it to shatter between them, her legs still hooked on what its shoulders. Pulling her gun from the holster on her thigh, she twisted her body to shoot the last one as the one she was still wrapped around fell to the ground, taking her with it.

Hoping back to her feet as she dusted their body debris off her legs and hands, which was rather disgusting to think about, Diamante turned to Flag and held out her hand.

"Thanks," he offered with as much dignity as he could, shocked at how easily she pulled him to his feet.

"Shut up!" Harley snapped at him, shoving him aside before launching herself onto Diamante and claiming her lips in an excited, desperate kiss. "No more solo saving!"

"Promise," Dia grinned, softening her body so she could kiss Harley properly, though keeping her diamond protection. When Flag went to comment, she flipped him the bird as she extracted herself from her love. "Come on, Baby Clown, not done yet."

Up ahead, Deadshot left the safety of the barricade of cars to step right into the path the creatures were coming from. The others were left standing further back watching, the creatures falling one by one to Deadshot's master aim, barely a handful getting passed him and leaving the soldiers to do their job. He didn't take more than a fraction of a second between shots, skillfully putting them down before they got passed him. Jumping onto a police car's roof for better vantage, he continued his assault on the enemy as the others stood back. Even the soldiers who had accompanied Flag stopped firing to watch him take out the dozens more creatures coming from up the street.

Harley and Diamante were jabbing each other with the elbows excitedly, their hearts racing from the whole thing, as Deadshot finished them off and leapt down again, making his way back to the rest of them. "That's how I cut and run," Deadshot taunted Flag as he passed, holding the other man's eyes. Flag had to get rescued, and Deadshot took down an army. Deadshot 1, Colonel Flag 0.

Suddenly turning away, Harley abruptly pounded her bat down on one of the bodies beside them. After pausing a moment, she did so again and again, continuing to smash the remains of the thing until it was pretty much rubble at her feet.

"Whatcha doin'?" Diamante sang, watching as Harley kept going. From where she was standing, the other blonde just decided to let Harley have her fun as she watched Harley's ass each time she squatted slightly with the swing of her bat. A sly grin spread across Diamante's lips as she watched her lover's gorgeous rear end be defined by the shorts she'd chosen for her.

"Hey!" Deadshot called, stopping her from continuing the beating. "Hey, come on."

"What, I saw it move!" Kicking the thing for good measure, the body jerked. "See! It flinched…I think."

Diamante laughed before she reached over and scooped Harley up into her arms, carrying the woman bridal-style as she kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya," she assured, getting a full grin from the Queen of Crime as she wrapped her arms around Diamante's neck happily, smacking a loud, red kiss onto her diamond cheek. Flag just sighed from further back, giving up on complaining each time the women decided to display their affection. It was just a waste of air at this point.


	5. Feeding the Monster

The cluster of soldiers now cut down to half of what they started with, Diamante was feeling slightly better. She hated having so many of them clustered around, and if it took them dying then that made it all the more easy. At least then they wouldn't be coming back. Walking with Harley, who was sporting her new little clutch from the store window she'd shattered, Diamante had a bit more bounce in her step after their fight. Harley seemed pleased by this, peppering kissing along Diamante's flesh whenever she had the chance.

Together, their heels tapped the ground as their joined hands swung between them. Ahead of them, further down the road, a tall building sat at the end of the street. "Take a knee," Flag ordered suddenly, the soldiers immediately doing as he said. Deadshot crouched next to him while the others just remained standing around them. "Our body's at the top of that building. We get up there, pull them out of the vault they're hiding in, helos extract us off the roof. It's Miller time," he finished.

"Check," one of the soldiers answered.

"I wonder how many big, ugly things are in that building," Diamante mumbled to Harley, leaning her chin on the other woman's shoulder.

"More things to break," Harley purred back. The two women smirked to one another before they headed off toward the building, drawing the others to follow behind them. Flag and his crew took forever, taking their time and walking slowly to do it all 'military style' with the others following in boredom. It made Diamante roll her eyes in annoyance. She preferred the Joker's style, which was basically to just walk in and blow shit up while shooting down anything with a heartbeat.

Diamante watched as Flag and the other soldiers crouched behind cars in front of the building and sighed. Looking over to Deadshot, who she would much rather take orders from, he motioned her to go forward with a nod of his head. Patting Harley on the ass, Dia left her side and marched passed Flag, hips swaying the whole way.

"Dia, what the hell-"

She didn't slow her stride as she walked right into the glass doors of the front entrance, the flimsy stuff shattering around her harder skin like nothing. The metal frame clattered loudly to the ground as Dia shook the glass from her hair, stepping over the threshold. Deadshot and Harley followed easily, walking in after the indestructible woman, Diamante taking Harley's hand to make sure she didn't stumble on the glass while in stilettos. Flag and the others rushed to follow, scowling at the convicts.

Diamante took a moment to shake the glass off of herself, not wanting any to remain for her to accidentally cut Harley if she touched the woman.

"Mind if we tag along?" Flag asked Deadshot as he came to his side, eyes on where Diamante and Harley were heading up to the security desk at the front, Harley picking some glass from Diamante's cleavage. The screens were lit up with the camera views all over the building. Harley soon slipped her fingers into the back of Dia's shorts, giving them a tug to silently tell the other woman to follow her. Smirking, Diamante did as she was bid and easily sauntered after the other blonde while the guys were distracted with the screens.

By the time the others had left the desk, they were already in the glass elevator, heading up. Diamante laughed when the elevator dinged, alerting the others, as she took Harley's hand to spin her lover in a mock dance, dipping her so that Harley could look out at the men they were leaving behind, waving at them excitedly. The grin that Diamante was giving them as she rested her chin on Harley's chest was bordering on manic.

Once they were far enough away, out of sight as the group rushed for the stairs, Harley pulled out the phone Griggs had smuggled to her, Diamante leaning close.

"What's he say?" Dia asked excitedly, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

_I am close be ready…_

Together, the girls squealed excitedly at the thought of seeing him again soon. The moment was interrupted, however, when one of the creatures from before dropped through the roof of the elevator, swinging at Diamante. The woman ducked in time, but Harley was then grabbed around the throat instead. Growling in her answer, Dia's body shifted to hard diamond before she lashed out, her clawed fingers snapping the creatures head to the side and giving Harley the time to pull her gun and shoot it.

Harley scowled a moment, angered that it had ruined their moment, before she turned to Diamante. Immediately, she reached up to fix Harley's hair tails, tightening them. At the last second, however, she spotted the thing coming at them from the glass side of the elevator through her peripheral vision. Grabbing the other woman, she pulled her out of the way in time for it to swing through the glass, crowding into the cramped space with them. Trying to corner them again, Diamante kick it hard enough to slam it back into the opposite wall and dent the metal. It came at them again, however, in time for Harley to grab its arm and twist it over her shoulder, snapping it.

A second creature jumped through the large hole left by the first, dividing the girls' attentions between them. Diamante focused on the newcomer as Harley handled the other one, using the wall of the elevator to flip over the body and slam her bat down onto the head of the creature. Diamante growled in annoyance before she delivered a swift uppercut, snapping the creatures head back and off, the body crumpling to the ground before her.

Turning to Harley, the other woman was heaving for air as she looked at Diamante with a _very_ familiar look. She caught the harlequin in her arms as she leapt at her, spinning her into the doors with a slam before she crushed her mouth against her lover's, her body softening as she pressed in tight against Harley's warmth, keeping her confined between Diamante and the metal doors.

Harley groaned loudly, pulling Diamante in closer, causing her to stumble forward on her heels as her hands shot out to balance herself on the metal frame of the doors, arching her body into Harley. If she happened to leave hand-shaped dents in the metal, neither of them said a thing about it. Sliding her thigh up between Diamante's, Harley took a soft, crystal lip between her teeth gently; just because Diamante felt soft didn't mean she _really_ was. Biting her would mean good-bye teeth.

The abrupt jolt of the elevator with an accompanying _ding_ was the women's only warning before the doors opened behind Harley's back. The blonde barley gasped as her arms hooked around Diamante's neck, preventing her from falling back with Diamante still holding onto the frame for leverage. Letting her head tip back, Harley looked at the upside down squad that stood waiting for them, guns drawn for a fight.

Diamante sighed with a look of complete displeasure. "What t _errible_ timing."

"Hiya, guys!" Harley greeted as she extracted herself from Diamante, taking the woman's hand and leading her from the elevator, their heels clacking on the polished floors. Those waiting outside the elevator turned in shock to watch them pass, neither woman ashamed at being caught. Diamante looped an arm around Harley's shoulders and did her best to fix Harley's smudged lipstick as Harley righted the other woman's slightly askew top—if their position hadn't given away what they were doing, their disarrayed state would have. When the others made no move to follow, they turned back.

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Let's go," Diamante called back to them.

Croc let out a deep laugh before following, Deadshot doing so as well with a shake of his head.

They moved on into the next room, desks all over the place. They had only just gotten into the center of the room when Flag called them all to stop. "I don't like this, Flag," Deadshot commented, the room otherwise silent. Diamante and Harley stood a few paces behind the soldier, eyes skimming the room for the problem.

"I don't like it either."

Harley watched as Deadshot pulled on the white mask he had been eyeing back at the base, the one that he put one right before a lot of people apparently die. She smirked over to Dia, seeing that the other woman had noticed as well. "Pussy," Harley finally commented, not even looking at Deadshot. However, the second the word left her lips, his head snapped in her direction.

"I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl."

"Go through me first, 'Shot," Dia challenged, though there was still a playfulness to her tone. "Let's see how well you do when your target's bulletproof." Harley giggled at the woman's teasing threat, squeezing her hand tighter between them. Tension remained in the room as they waited, knowing that something was coming but not sure from where or when it would arrive.

The answer came when the roof above them caved, several of the creatures falling through at a time. Dia lifted her fists, steel knuckles shining, and immediately began a battle of fists with the nearest one. Harley pulled her gun and began firing off at any that got close to her, keeping Diamante's shining body in view at all times. Bashing in the head of the one she was fighting, Diamante made sure to keep close to Harley in case the girl ran out of bullets. She had her bat, but Dia wasn't as assured that the damn thing wouldn't break.

Kicking one that charged at her, sending it into two more that were trying to get at Boomerang, Diamante pulled the gun at her thigh. "Here, Baby Clown, you'll need this more than me," she called, tossing the gun to Harley as the blonde's gun finally ran out of bullets; she'd reload when there was time. Diamante's gun was a bit heavier, and sadly not as pretty, but it was still a perfect make that the Joker had designed himself, just like with Harley's.

Jumping onto the desks, Dia used them to raise herself so she could just kick the heads off of the monsters that rushed her way. One finally got behind her, however, and pulled her leg out from under her. Shrieking as she hit the desk, cracking it, the creature slammed its fists down on her stomach with a gargled roar. Planning to get her hands on its head to crush it, Diamante missed her chance when scaly hands grabbed the head of the creature for her, twisting and pulling.

The corpse collapsed away from Dia as Croc tossed the head aside and offered Dia a hand up. "Aw, you _can_ rip heads off," she cooed, taking his hand and letting him haul her up. "Thankya handsome," she added on as she bounced up to kiss his cheek.

"They're after Flag again!" Deadshot called out, drawing their attention over to where the soldier was, once again, being dragged across the ground by his ankle.

"I'm getting sick of this guy's damsel in distress bullshit," Diamante sighed as she looked over to Croc before taking off after the small cluster of creatures that were carting the captain off. High-fiving Harley as she joined them, Boomerang and Deadshot showed up as well, firing down the creatures and hauling Flag into their midst. Katana stepped up as well, the lot of them getting into a protective circle around Flag.

"Let me fight!" Flag yelled, left to watch as his soldiers were slowly taken out by the monsters.

"You die, we die!" Deadshot snapped back at him, shooting down one of the creatures heading for them. It was shortly after that that one of the remaining SEALS shouted the all clear, nothing left in the room but rubble. Diamante patted Deadshot on the back, knowing that he was starting to lose patience with the wayward captain as well.

Kicking aside some of the broken body parts from the creatures, Diamante rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. She was beginning to feel too cold. She hated spending this amount of time in her diamond form, it made her feel so cut off from everything. Normally, Harley would gladly warm her up but they were a bit…exposed at the moment. Exiting out onto a catwalk section looking down to the lobby, the group barely made it out of the door before more of the creatures were firing at them.

Ducking down over top of Harley, her body covering the Queens, bullets bounced off her back as the creatures continued firing at them from all levels. "Well this went downhill," she muttered to Harley, getting a snort from the other blonde. Shouting drew their attention over to where Deadshot was harassing El Diablo, trying to trigger the man's powers. He'd been standing off to the side the entire time, refusing to get into any of the fights or help his group.

"You wanna see something!" Diablo yelled as he pushed Deadshot aside before he threw his hands out, palms forward, with fire spewing forth. Diamante ducked down again, her head covering Harley's, as the flames danced dangerous close to them. He directed the flames all over the walks around them, roasting the creatures and leaving most to fall over the banister to their deaths a couple stories down. Only when the flames cut out did Diamante lift herself from Harley, her back feeling warm from the flames.

"She-iiit," she muttered, looking over to Diablo. "You've been holding out on us, ese."

He nodded to her, panting heavily, before turning to where Deadshot was behind him, standing in the same place he'd been pushed. Hands immediately going up, Deadshot looked shocked as the rest of them. "I was just trying to get you there," he started, concerned about the rage the man had just displayed. "Phil Jackson. We good, right?"

Diamante got up first, helping Harley to her feet. Harley immediately spun around to wrap her arms around Dia's neck, pulling the other woman into a long kiss. "Thank you, Sparkle. My hero." Diamante smiled and kissed her back, hands pulled Harley's hips in closer to her own. They knew that Flag would bitch at them again if they kept at it, though, so they pulled away with one last peck and turned to the others.

Harley paused when Diamante looked behind them again, watching the flames decimate the landings as the bodies of the corpses burned. Her diamond body glowed with the light of the flames, much as it had when they'd first met. It reminded Diamante of when they'd blown up the truck she was in. Flames had surrounded her, burning the men alive that had chained her up and carted her away. Lying amongst the flames, she'd opened her eyes to the Joker and Harley leaning over her with matching grins on their faces, amazed at the diamond woman that changed into human flesh before their eyes.

_She had lost track of how long she'd been in her diamond form, refusing to show any weakness to these people. Not again. Thick cuffs shackled her wrists, armed men on either side of her and across from her. Crystalline eyes lingered on the floor of the truck, blankly taking in the metal and screws. She was so alone. She didn't even have her thoughts to keep her company. A blank slate, she lacked memories in which to lose herself. There was nothing left for her where she was coming from, and there never would be anything where she was going._

" _We're putting you somewhere you can_ rot _in peace," one of the men had laughed, shoving her into the truck violently._

_Sitting between them now, her hands twitched inside the cuffs. She could get out, she knew that. She'd broken things much stronger than those flimsy chains before they'd caught her, though she didn't know what had given her the power to do so._

" _Freaks like you don't deserve to walk the streets."_

" _Don't worry, I'm sure some desperate fuck at the place your going will find a purpose for you," the man across from her sneered, looking over her abnormal body. She was wearing a pair of plain black scrubs from the labs they'd found her, her hair barely reached her shoulders in messy strands due to someone's sloppy cutting job. Her hair had been caked in blood—they decided to just chop it out instead of washing it._

_She was just deciding that maybe fighting back would be worth it to kill this guy when the entire truck was engulfed in flames, thrown upward with the force of an explosion. The men around her screamed in pain, the one to her right dying instantly as the others were lit aflame, their skin slowly blistering and melting. The truck crashed back down onto its roof, sending them all from their seats, and the man across from her died as he landed on his head, neck snapping when his bodyweight crashed down on top of himself. Lying on her back amongst the flames, her clothing steadily burning away, she began to laugh breathily, almost silent._

_Seems someone beat her to it._

_Pulling her arms away from one another, the chain of her cuffs snapped away like nothing. Shoving aside the body of the dead guard, she moved toward the back doors of the truck. One was already half off, broken from explosion. The other was crushed down, dented in and impossible to just push out of the way. The other guard slumped into her way as she shuffled passed, prompting her to grab his burning clothes and toss him back into the flames._

_The truck smelt like roasting flesh._

_The truck was at an odd angle; the end was raised slightly from the way the cab and back had separated from the explosion. Shoving open the half busted door, smoke immediately poured from inside the truck at the opening. Flames burned the ground all over, fuel from the truck and bits of metal still roasting after they'd been blown clean off the vehicle._

_Inhaling the fresh air, the diamond women pulled herself up to the opening and over the side. Landing on her back amongst flames, she could feel the cool breeze from the open air brushing her now exposed body, most of her clothing gone after the fires had eaten away the flimsy cloth._

_She was so tired._

_She didn't know what had happened, who had attacked the truck, but she rather thought they were her new favourites. Breathing in the fresh air, she laid there._

_Away from the guards, no longer listen to their nonsense and having to pretend to be weak, the use of this new power was starting to exhaust her. She just wanted to sleep._

_The sound of crackling flames and sizzling flesh was broken with the crunch of dirt beneath boots. The footfalls were multiplied, more than one set, and they were approaching her. She could feel the presence of someone stop next to her head, stamping out one of the flames. Opening her crystalline eyes, all she would see was white; the open sky above and flames all around, two warm bodies reaching the edges of her vision as they leaned into her sight, one with a faint green hue and the other with a pinkish one._

_Were these the ones who had taken out the truck?_

_Exhaling tiredly, she let her defences bleed away as warmth returned to her. Opening her now green eyes, she looked up at the two above her, pale flesh beginning to replace the diamond as she warmed and softened. The man near her head had a shock of green hair with white skin and cherry-red lips, his grin filled with silver as he looked down at her in gleeful awe. The woman on her other side was a shock of red and blue, a black heart on her cheek._

" _Well, aren't you a treasure," the man cooed, looking over her now naked body._

" _Can we keep her Puddin'?"_

" _Oh, yes, Har. Every King and Queen need a royal jewel, don'tcha think?"_

_He reached down to lift her body then, his hands cool against her burning skin, as the laughs of the two echoed through the empty road. Her head fell back over his arm, too tired to try and keep it up, before black bled into her vision and made everything else fade away blissfully._

A soft touch to the back of her neck drew her eyes away from the dancing flames, over to where Harley was watching her with knowing eyes. The diamond bled away from Diamante's body, exposing her pale flesh and pretty green eyes. Harley cupped the other woman's face in her hands, cradling it gently, before she brought Dia's lips to hers. It wasn't the same as their others kisses; this one was unhurried and soft, slow and full of love instead of only lust.

Flag went to shout at them again, having noticed they weren't following, when Croc growled at him to stop the man before the words even left his mouth.

"What'd you expect?" Deadshot asked, also watching the two girls. There was something strange about seeing Harley comforting someone. "You separate them from the man they're obsessed with, and each other, then you throw them back in together."

"Here I thought my problem was them trying to escape, instead they just spend the entire time sucking on each other's tongues," Flag grumbled. "Get them moving, last warning." Marching away from them, Croc and Deadshot looked to one another before both held their hands up, silently stating 'don't look at me', before they turned and left the women to their moment.

Diamante pulled away from Harley first, smoothing the other woman's hair back as a smile touched her dark lips. Her makeup wasn't as messed as Harley's was, since she'd spent majority of the night in diamond form, but she thought that it suited Harley quite well. "You better now, Baby Jewel?" the clown asked quietly, relieved that Diamante didn't have that distant look in her eyes anymore.

"Yea, Baby Clown, I'm good."

"Good, because Flag's gunna give birth in a minute," Deadshot commented from near the door, drawing the girls' attention over to him. "Come on, ladies, plenty of time for that later."

Harley bounced back more easily, winking at the man playfully as she looped her arm around Dia's waist and waited for the other woman to do the same. Once they were wrapped around each other, they followed after the hitman easily. Croc fell in step beside Diamante, getting a nod and faint smile from the woman as her arm tightened around Harley.

They _really_ needed to get out of there, before they both went further into insanity.


	6. Hush! Hush! We've All Tumbled Down

They reached the designated floor without further delay, though Harley and Dia both seemed to have gone suspiciously quiet. Harley's gotten caught in her own memories when they'd been climbing the stairs, looking down below and remembering what it had been like when she stood with Joker over the vats of acid that made her into Harley Quinn. Diamante had been told all about her relationship with Joker, even how Harley had been his doctor at Arkham.

He hadn't tricked Diamante into jumping to her death, but he had given her many tests after they'd first taken her in. Usually, he would give her a chance to use her diamond form to save herself from him somehow, and if she placed blind faith in him by not morphing, he rewarded her. One such time was when he's wrapped a chain around her neck and pushed her off a ledge, leaving her to choke. Had she changed into diamond, she could have broken the chain or made her throat impossible to constrict. Watching Joker standing at the edge, eyes on her while her vision fogged, she realized that that was what he was waiting for.

She hadn't changed. She'd stayed flesh and bone, losing air, until consciousness fled from her and she'd gone limp in the chain. Harley hadn't been there, or both assumed the girl would have raced to her rescue, but he just walked leisurely to the floor below, getting a view of her twitching feet as she slowly died. One fascinating thing was that her face never changed colour, not like when he'd strangled others. She stayed pale, her mouth open to try and desperately pull in air that would never come.

_He hadn't done it quickly. He'd been slow, letting her know exactly what he was planning just to see what she would do. Just like how he'd let Harley stare down at the vats of acid before he'd said a word to her. With Diamante, he took a chain hanging from the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse, wrapping it slowly around her throat as his fingers teased and stroked at her perfect skin. She'd watched him, always so fascinated by what he did and why he did it, but didn't flinch away when he'd secured the chain over her throat._

" _Trust me, love?" he asked calmly, his voice slightly deeper than usual._

" _Yes," she's answered easily._

" _You shouldn't," he snapped before shoving her backward, the chain constricting around her throat as she lost her footing. She grabbed at the chain, fingers scratching around her throat. He grinned as he watched her, waiting for the diamond to overtake her flesh. But it didn't. Looking to her eyes, they were still as green as emeralds as she sought his gaze, her parted lips making it look as though she desperately wanted to say something._

_Taking slow steps back away from the ledge, her expression never changed. She never began to look desperate or in any way panicked that he was leaving her there to die. The thought may have come to his mind a moment, but it didn't linger long. Walking down to the ground floor, he stood beneath where Diamante was still twitching just slightly. She couldn't see him there, she had no clues to tell her that he was there, watching her fleeting life._

_As fair as she could assume, he'd left her to die._

_Cocking his head to the side, cherry-red lips beginning to widen with a grin, Joker marvelled at the blind faith this odd thing put in him. She was mentally broken, physically unbreakable, and yet she let him kill her._

_Throwing his head back and laughing loudly, Diamante's vision faded to blank completely as the haunting sound echoed through the decrepit building. Hands falling limp to her sides, the metahuman went still, hanging from the chain around her throat._

_In truth…she gave herself so wholly to the Joker and Harley because they were all she had. They had become her solid ground after saving her, taking her in. If they did not want her, she had nowhere else to go. So, if the Joker was going to be the one to kill her, instead of keep her, she would accept it with grace and let him be the one that claimed her life in the end._

_Pulling his gun from the holster at his side, Joker began striding toward her. Several meters out of reach, the Clown Prince shot the chain instead, snapping the metal and allowing her body to plummet in a two story freefall. Her gold-blonde hair fanned around her face, the rattling of the loosened chain echoing alongside the gunshot. And then she was in his arms, so limp and trusting, frail but capable of perfection. Pulling the chain from around her throat, opening her airways, Joker leant to slant his mouth across hers. Exhaling into her, hand fisted in those white-gold locks, Diamante's back arched as she heaved for air against his lips, her own now stained red from his touch._

_Laughing as he watched her green eyes open in a haze, Joker took her lip between his silver-capped teeth, almost biting hard enough to draw blood._

" _I want your surrender," he growled against her mouth, hand tightening in her hair as he dropped her legs to let her stand on her own, wobbling as she was, and pulled her flush against his body. "I want your weakness." Her hand fisted in the leather jacket he was wearing, head tipping back into his palm. "I_ am _your weakness."_

Harley had become her weakness as well. She'd come to love those insane, out of control psychopaths that had accidentally saved her, before they whisked her away. No name for herself, no past to shape her, the Joker had taken her in like fresh clay to mould as he desired.

And he'd shaped her out just as he imagined, bending her to his will but never too far to break her.

Harley was fascinated by her unbreakable skin, glittering and perfect, but he was drawn to her pale flesh, so frail and bruising beneath his hands. Two sides to the same coin, fitting between the two of them so perfectly. Harley loved the pleasure of pain, the Joker loved to cause pain to his girls, and Dia was content to do whatever she could to please her King and Queen. If he wasn't there, he left Harley's pleasure to Dia, who's diamond body and superhuman strength gave Harley the pain she begged for. Harley also gave Dia the sensual touches that he didn't; he abused Dia's softer side, leaving bruises in his wake simply because he knew he _could_.

Standing side by side, waiting for Flag and Deadshot to re-emerge from the room they'd entered, Harley and Diamante knew that they were running out of time. If the Joker was going to do something to get them out, he was running out of time. Sharing a look of concern, they silently gauged the other's nervousness and faith in Mr. J.

Threading their fingers together, they nodded.

He would save them. They would offer their blind faith to their Joker.

The sound of gunshots going off beyond the door had them all standing at attention, wondering if it was Deadshot who had fired them off. Katana moved to stand in front of the door, blocking them from entering, and waited. Harley squeezed Diamante's hand as they waited to see who would come up through the door first. To their relief, Deadshot was the first one out, looking perfectly fine if not somewhat annoyed.

Then Flag.

And finally the Queen Bitch herself.

"No way," Harley said first, the other convicts straightening where they stood as Amanda Waller stepped out of the vault. Together, they moved as a unit to close in around Waller and Flag, the woman standing between them all but facing them down with an admirable amount of arrogance.

"Let's go home," Flag started, trying to defuse the situation before it became one.

Boomerang scoffed. "Yea, let's go home," he repeated. "That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Hm? Or you wanna go back to prison?" Looking over to Diamante and Harley, who's hands were still clasped between them, he pointed it out. "You girls wanna get separated again?"

"I'm not going back to prison," Harley answered immediately, tightening her told on Diamante's hand, as her glare intensified on Waller. "And I sure as hell am not letting you take my Treasure again."

"What I'm saying is," Boomerang continued, "we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us-"

Katanta drew her sword, silencing him before he could finish his master escape plan. Diamante's skin shimmered at the threat, teetering on the edge of morphing into diamond. Waller, however, stopped her with an arm stretched out across the Asian woman's chest. "I got this," she assured, turning her attention back to those in front of her. "You all made it this far, don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing…." The sudden beeping warned them before she actually lifted her phone up, revealing the screen with each of their images on it. The detonator.

Croc growled from beside Diamante, the woman's hand moving to rest on his arm nearest to her.

Waller moved forward when no one posed further threat, moving to break between Diamante and Croc. Dia hardened the diamond on that side of her body as the woman passed, slamming her shoulder into Dia's. She could hear the hiss the woman let out as she collided with solid stone, bringing a feeling of satisfaction to her. Flag and Katana followed, wiser than Waller when they avoided touching Diamante or Croc.

Croc growled. "I like her," he declared finally.

Diamante snorted. "Yea, she's a bad bitch for sure." Her wording caused Harley to giggle, remembering the last time they'd been called that. "That just makes me wanna kill her more," she finished, tugging on Harley's hand to twirl her around before they headed for the stairs. Croc and the others fell in step behind them, the remainder of the group following behind the dark skinned woman that held their lives in her palm.

The helo had already arrived once they stepped onto the roof, hovering a couple yards above them as the wind from the blades whipped their faces. One of Flag's more competent men were speaking into his comm. as he watched the helo above them, trying to contact them. Flag just stood as impassively as he could, looking over to Deadshot's judging eyes. However, when the soldier continued to repeat himself with no answer from the other end, Diamante narrowed her eyes in suspicion, drawing Harley behind her.

"What's up?" Harley mumbled to the protective woman. Green eyes shifted to luminous crystal, shining in the light provided by the helicopter. Slowly, the craft began to turn, facing the ramp of the chopper toward them. Looking at those inside, her keen eyes came to rest on the faint green form that had become so familiar to her. There was only one person who had that greenish hue when she looked through these eyes.

"Daddy's here," she whispered over her shoulder as Harley broke into a broad smile. Shifting entirely into diamond, she pushed Harley down in time for a high-powered machine gun to begin tearing apart the roof. She knew that whoever was shooting, most likely Frost, wouldn't hit them but she had promised to always use her power to protect Harley. Alongside the heavy fire from the machine gun, rounds from an AK also littered the roof as the Joker's laughter echoed.

Deadshot ducked down alongside them, looking to Harley and Diamante as they crouched near the side. He stared at the two in surprise as Harley scrambled for her phone, feeling it vibrating in her jacket. When she pulled it out, the screen lit up with a one worded message. _NOW._ Diamante laughed at the sight of it. "I told you! He's here!"

Harley looked to Deadshot, surprise and glee in her eyes, before she turned to Diamante. The woman let her diamond form fade away to show her flesh, her green eyes dancing with excitement. She trusted the Joker not to shoot her or Harley; she would show him her surrender by giving him her weakness. Harley quickly shucked off the varsity jacket she'd pulled on over her Daddy's 'Lil Monster shirt, exposing her gun, before she pulled Diamante forward to claim her lips in an exuberant kiss.

"Let's go home," she whispered to the other woman, fingers caressing the soft skin at the back of her neck. Diamante pecked Harley's lips in return, nodding in agreement. Home.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted as he watched the women, hand in hand, step into the gunfire. "Diamante!"

They wore matching grins as they stepped out from behind the protective metal, exposed and trusting. Grins of matching excitement lit up their faces, their eyes trained on the helo that hovered just out of reach. Upon seeing the two girls, Joker kicked the chain that had been pooled at his feet, letting it unravel down to their level. Diamante watched the swinging chain with mixed emotions, never quite letting the memory of her near death give her pause. It was necessary for her to stay with the Joker and Harley. It was necessary for her new life to begin.

"Kill them!" Waller shouted from her place beside Flag, enraged eyes turning to his panicked face.

He kept trying, but whenever he selected either of the girls the screen defaulted and refused to let him. "Their nanites have been disarmed!"

"Trust," Diamante shouted to Harley, clutching at her hand.

Harley squeezed back, looking to her as they paced quickly to the ledge. "Love," she added on, before they began to run the last couple of feet, leaping from the edge of the building. The chain dangled before them, shaking in the wind, but they each caught a hold of it before tanging their legs together and in the chain. Swinging to and fro, they began to steadily climb as Frost continued to fire onto the roof, keeping the women from harm by the soldiers.

Their nanites were out, but there was still a chance of them getting shot down.

Steadily, the helo began to rise again, taking the two girls with it. Diamante was slightly higher up then Harley, her leg hooked up on the blonde woman's hip. Harley blew a noisy kiss to them as Dia bowed mockingly, as though they had concluded a grand play. "She's gunna make Deadshot try to kill us, ain't she?" Harley called up to Diamante, who nodded along. Neither girl showed fear, they doubted that Deadshot would do anything more for Waller after the shit she'd put them through. They thought they were saving someone important, but instead Waller had them acting as her own personal rescue team.

"Let's give 'em a show," she cooed back down to Harley, beginning to shift into diamond. The other woman grinned excitedly and nodded along, releasing one hand from the rope to hold onto Dia's hand. They waited, knowing what was coming, until Deadshot's shot echoed through the air. Harley immediately released the chain, Dia holding onto Harley's hand and taking her weight easily. Harley played dead, draped down in Dia's hold as she swung in the breeze. All of her trust was in Diamante not letting her fall.

For a moment, the other convicts felt their hearts sink as Harley swayed limp in the breeze, her lover the only thing keeping her in the air.

Then, as those on the rooftop watched, Harley perked back up and Diamante pulled her up to her chest, cackling madly. Harley's arms came around Dia's neck before she bent backwards with a laugh, sticking her tongue out at them. With both of her hands now free, Diamante began scaling the chain toward the helicopter, covering the distance easily. Harley looked up as she climbed, relieved for the woman's superior strength as she brought them both up a lot faster. Joker was waiting for them as they reached the end, holding out a helping hand. Harley went up first, pulled from Diamante's arms as the women continued to hold the chain with on hand, the other balancing Harley.

"Puddin'!" she shouted in greeting, letting him haul her up and into his arms, immediately greeting him with a _very_ long awaited kiss. Harley squeaked in surprise, however, when Diamante stepped up against her back and pressed in, squishing the pig-tailed blonde between her and the Joker like a psycho-sandwich.

"You're making me feel left out," Diamante whined teasingly into Harley's ear, loud enough for the Joker to hear as well. Harley wiggled to the side slightly as the Joker reached for Diamante next, his hand cupping the back of her neck to draw in her close, biting at her lips before he claimed them harshly. Diamante almost wanted to collapse into him, relieved to finally have both of her beloved ones back in her arms. Harley buried her face in the Joker's neck as he kissed Diamante, nibbling at the skin, while both women reached around to lace their fingers together around the Joker's back.

Diamante licked at the Joker's lips as he pulled away, her tongue stained red with his makeup, her cheeks with a faint hue from her lustful, flushed appearance.

"You got all dressed up for us?" Harley asked, tracing her finger along the line of his suit jacket, Diamante's tickling along his side where she knew her favourite tattoo resided.

"Oh, you know I'd do anything for you two," he answered, looking between the two girls he'd gone much too long without. "By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting," he added on as he leaned into to Harley, causing them both to giggle at the deep thrum of his voice, before he then turned to Diamante's soft hair, "and you still have to fulfil your end of our deal." Diamante could feel her skin prickle in anticipation, her cheeks warming with a pleasant flush as she looked into those familiar, icy eyes. The reminder of a deal she had made with him the day she and Harley had been caught made her shiver happily.

However, Frost's shout interrupted them before they could continue further, "Boss, we got a problem!"

All three turned toward him, hearing the scanners in the cockpit going crazy. A missile hit just after his shouted warning, lunching the chopper harshly as all three held on to the nearest wall straps. "This bird is _baked_ ," he growled out, turning away from the flames to look at how high they were from the streets. "Okay, baby dolls, it's just us."

"Let's do it," Harley encouraged as she kissed Dia on the cheek, the women turning to return the favour. However, the engine exploded in that moment, throwing Diamante away from Harley before her lips could meet her cheek. The Joker and Harley were tossed further in, away from the open end of the helo, while Diamante was thrown backward to the open ramp. So close to the edge, there was nothing for her to take purchase of as she tipped over the side, disappearing from the sight of her lovers with an inaudible gasp.

Freefalling, her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she watched the chopper continue to spin out of control, smoke and flames billowing out of it. Turning her body into dense diamond just in the nick of time, Diamante hit the roof of a building at a roll, cracking the stone beneath her at the speed in which she hit, before she quickly righted to her feet and ran to the edge, crystalline eyes wide and panicked.

The helicopter continued its decent passed a cluster of buildings further up the road, hitting the street with an explosion big enough to shake the glass of the surrounding skyscrapers.

"No," she choked out, trying to lean out further to see. "No, no, no, no," she begged to herself, her body warming to flesh as her eyes burned with tears, green murky with despair. "No!" Her words left her in shrieks now, her hands fisting in her hair as her heart ached in her chest. " _No!_ "

Collapsing to her knees, cheek resting on cold stone of the wall, she felt sobs begin to wrack her entire body. If she had been in the helicopter when it went down, she could have saved them. She could have protected them. But she fell. She let her guard down and she fell. The Joker was her weakness, Harley was her weakness, and now they were gone. Screaming into the silent air, Diamante threw her fist into the wall, shattering it beneath her diamond touch. She had no weakness now.

Glaring in the direction of the flames, Diamante could feel her heart harden like ice, the cold spreading through her entire body until there was no warmth. Until there was nothing left. She had _no_ weakness. There was nothing left for them to take from her. That bitch killed them. _Waller_ killed them. Pulling off the heeled boots Harley had picked out for her, Diamante tossed them aside with a snarl before stepping off the edge of the building. The concrete broke beneath her dense weight, cratering beneath her from the distance of her fall, though leaving her unharmed.

Turning her back on the smoldering remains of the only family she'd ever known, Diamante began marching toward the building Waller had been hiding in. She could see it descend from the building, the helicopter that had struck them down now carrying the cause of it all, but it barely made it a block away from the rescue site before it, too, plummeted to the ground from an unseen force. She didn't know what it was that had taken down that helo, but she knew that the others would be going for her as well.

If she couldn't get her hands on Waller right now, she'd just have to settle for _Flag_.

" _Oh my gawd, you can see your tattoos like this, too!" Harley cheered from behind Diamante as she looked at the woman's diamond back. Diamante glanced over her shoulder, but because her tattoos were centred she couldn't really see them, even with her flexibility. "They look like carvings like this, like someone engraved a diamond."_

" _Really?" Diamante wondered in surprise, sliding off their king bed to stand at the tall mirror next to the closet, twisting her naked torso around to look at the tail end of the JOKER along her spine. She was right. Reaching back, it still felt smooth, but it looked like someone had meticulously engraved her tattoos into her diamond body._

" _Oh, that's gorgeous."_

_The Joker stood in the entrance to their bedroom, dressed down in just his slacks with his shirt already removed and tossed aside. The chains were still present on his chest, however, and Diamante's eyes traced along his naked skin, following that chain, over each of his tattoos._

" _Come here, mia Dia, let Daddy see," he purred, coaxing her up to him. Usually she'd automatically shift back to human flesh when he was near, since he preferred her weaker form, but she knew he was explicitly asking to see her back now. Stepping up to him and lifting her growing hair, she turned her back to him and let him see the tattoo now._

_She'd only gotten it a few weeks before. The Joker had told her she could get whatever she wanted, giving her a couple thousand and leaving her in Frost's hands as he went to go and find Harley—who'd been chased off by the police at some point. She's ended up spending nearly the entire day in the chair, first getting th down her spine before adding on the jester hat with Harlequin on it, giving something to each of her lovers. Harley had recently gotten the diamond human heart on the inside of her thigh for Dia, the Joker not really going out of his way to get a tattoo for either of them but that was fine._

_The Joker's cold finders traced over the markings on her back as he growled in pleasure. He had her marked in both her forms now._

_He'd purred when he'd first seen it after returning home with Harley in tow, his name forever branded on her body. Harley had a habit for tracing the jester hat with her tongue, although she made sure not to infect the beautiful piece while it was still healing._

_It was a little while later that Joker got his own tattoo, finally giving in to his girls about getting a new one for them. A playing card on his lower right side, the Queen of Diamonds, was in an art style that allowed the diamonds to look like real diamonds around the Queen instead of the usual red harlequin shapes. It was a tribute to both of the women; Harley was the queen, but Diamante was the diamond. They women stopped nagging him about getting another tattoo after that, but both had a habit of immediately reaching to touch it when they were near him._

_The Jokers arms wound around Diamante's waist, pulling her back into chest. Her body immediately softened to flesh and bone against him, her head tipping back against his shoulder as his cherry lips traced along the tendon of her neck, slowly guiding her to the bed. Harley rose onto her knees at the edge, meeting them with her hands falling to Diamante's hips as she pressed her lips to the unoccupied side of her neck._

" _I think it's time you got your next tattoo," the Joker purred into her flesh, his breath cool against her feverish body as he trailed lower, toward her collarbone. "I'll say right about…here." Biting down hard, Diamante arched into Harley with a cry as he broke the skin, blood welling up around the wound. Harley giggled as she mirrored his actions, moving to her other collarbone, and began nibbling and sucking a hickey onto the woman's pale chest._


	7. Love is Love, But Mine is Poison

The helicopter wasn't hard to track down, and Flag had already arrived with the remainder of the squad. Waller must not have been there, since they were all standing and looking at the empty machine. Taking off at a run, crystalline eyes blazing with power, Diamante shrieked in outrage as she drew closer. Flag spun around at the sound, Katana trying to get in the way of her, but her sword just bounced off of Diamante's shoulder with some sparks. Slamming into Flag with the force of a truck, they two went sprawling into the puddles of the street, water splashing up as they skid.

"I'm gunna enjoy watching you die," Diamante growled into his face, straddling his torso, as her hands clutched at his head, her strength too much for him to pull off. "I'll watch the light leave your eyes as you become _nothing_. Because nothing is all I have now, so I'll make you the same!" Her voice sounded metallic, hollow, like nothing any of them had ever heard when she was in this form. Harley and Joker had kept her warm, kept her somewhat human. That was gone now.

"I…I didn't kill her," Flag tried to defend desperately, hands scratching at her arms and wrists to no avail. Katana appeared behind Diamante, ready to try stabbing her again. "No!" he ordered the Asian woman. "Please, Dia, I'm sorry!" Looking up at the woman above him, he was terrified. She had snapped, completely, mentally snapped. The look on her face was dead and yet filled with so much rage that it left his heart racing. This woman had held Harley tenderly, had kissed her and laughed with the other woman. Now, she was determined to bring him the most pain that she could before he truly died at her hand.

"No!" she shrieked, her hands tightened further. His face started going red at the pressure, feeling as though his skull was a balloon under too much pressure. "You took _everything_ from me. You and that bitch. After I kill you, I'm going after _her_." Flag blinked in shock against the pain, because he could see the welling of moisture in her luminous eyes, the pain beginning to bleed through the rage.

"Dia, stop!" Deadshot yelled from somewhere behind her. "You kill him, we all die!"

"I have nothing left to lose," she growled back. Diamond hands tightened further. "You took the only family I have ever known. Now I'll take you from yours."

"Let us be your family," Diablo called over to her, approaching carefully. "It's easy to seek revenge. It's hard to forgive. Don't give into what's easy. I'm no Joker, sure ain't no Harley, but I'm here for you." Her hands began to loosen slightly, giving Flag a reprieve, though he didn't move in case she lashed out at him again. Croc stepped up next to Diablo, the woman's luminous eyes landing on their forms over her shoulder, her scowl softening just slightly. "Let him go, mi amiga," he coaxed, seeing the tenseness of her shoulders loosen. The tattoo he'd seen on her back looked like an engraving now, made more apparent depending on how the light hit her back.

That tattoo was now her memento. And her nightmare.

Looking back down at Flag, she could see that he was not just scared, but there was real remorse in his eyes as he looked up to her.

Sighing, she released the man's head and stood up again—though she delivered a sharp kick in the last fit of anger that pulsed through her veins. He groaned in pain at the powerful hit, his ribs throbbing immediately. She'd definitely bruised them. Stepping away from him, Croc was the first to reach her as he picked her up without a word, letting her sit on his shoulder as he turned away from Flag, holding her legs to keep her there. Diablo patted her back as he passed, Deadshot nodding his head to them all, silently agreeing.

Family.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

Of course, there was no chance of it just ending there. They all resumed walking the way they had been originally, before Diamante had charged through them like a bull out for blood. Deadshot, however, turned back to the helo to finish looking inside. Collecting some of the scattered weapons left behind, he made sure to snag some ammo along with a gun. He was just turning to leave when he caught sight of Waller's leather bag left behind, collecting water.

Flipping open the top, a white and red binder was the first thing he saw, with 'TOP SECRET' on the spine. Of course, that only made he pull it out and flip it open to see what was inside.

Diamante was still on Croc's shoulder, her torso draped gently on the scaly man's hooded head, drearily looking around them, before Deadshot marched passed like a man on a mission. Instantly, she knew that something was wrong. Tapping Croc, she signalled for him to put her down. All eyes turned to Deadshot as he threw a binder at the Flag with as much forced as he could, hitting the car that the Colonel was passing with an echoing boom. Diamante's bare feet touched the ground as she walked up with Croc, eyes looking down at the papers that had come loose from within the binder, soaked on the street.

"You tell everybody _everything_ ," Deadshot started, holding Flag's stare with solid will, "Or me and you gonna go right now." Nervously, Flag began to look around, though he doubted his remaining men would be much help if these guys started a riot against him. Especially with Diamante's sanity barely hanging on by a thread, those eyes staring at him now. Hauntingly dead.

So, he started talking. "Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch. You see…nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say…the whole thing was a bad idea. She used what happened to escape from Waller." He let the news hang in the air, all of the convicts staring at him with veiled anger. This mission, all along…he'd been right to tell them they were going somewhere that was going to get them killed. "So, now you know."

Deadshot took a moment to process what Flag was saying before he nodded slowly, sucking his teeth. "You can just kill me right now….but I'm going to have a drink," he declared, motioning to the bar they had stopped in front of, the neon sign still lit above the entrance.

"Deadshot, I _need_ your help!" he shouted after the man. Deadshot moved over to where Diamante was still standing with a blank face.

"No, sir, you need a miracle." Bending in front of a confused Diamante, he tossed the startled woman over his shoulder. "And you, crazy lady, deserve a strong drink." Diamante almost flushed at his rather thoughtful action, letting herself be carried away as she watched Flag stared at the ground, resolute. One by one, Diablo, Boomerang and Croc all followed the two. Even Katana left Flag to go with the other killers.

Deadshot deposited the diamond woman on the bar, prepared to walk around and fix a drink, but Diamante swung around before he could and immediately opened a bottle of whisky and set out two shots, one for each of them. He took the one she offered before they lifted their small shot glasses in a cheer, tossing back the burning alcohol. Diamante and Harley had both bartended for J when he was entertaining, so the woman immediately began getting drinks for everyone else. Pointing over to Croc, he looked across the bar before growling out 'beer'. Pulling a cold one from under the counter, she popped the cap and handed it to the scaly man. Katana and Deadshot went for whisky, Boomerang with a beer as well and Diablo asking for, bless the poor guy, water.

For Diamante, however, she began mixing herself up a concoction of vodka, rum, tequila, gin, blue curacao, some sour mix and a small amount of 7Up. Deadshot stared at the woman in shock as she stirred the contents of the drink a bit before taking a decent sized gulp of it. "Lady, what the hell is that?" he finally asked in shock, seeing that she didn't even flinch. Majority of the damn thing was hard liquor and here she was licking her lips like it was candy.

"Adios Motherfucker," Diablo said, getting looks from the other members in the bar.

"Excuse me?" Deadshot asked dumbly, blinking in surprise.

"Put the guns away, hot shot, that's the name of the drink," Diamante assured calmly, licking her lips after another sip. Usually, she would sound teasing when speaking such words, but her tone was bland now. Like she'd given up. Diablo pointed at her, assuring silently that he had only been saying the name of the drink and not commenting on anything else.

Shaking his head at the whole thing, he held up his shot of whisky. "Well, here's to honor among thieves." He went to tap his glass with Katana's, but the woman drew back before he could.

"I'm not a thief," she argued, before moving back to sit in one of the booths, much like Croc had, to keep an eye on the group.

Deadshot nodded as he turned back to Diamante, the woman's eyes softened just slightly in amusement as he tapped her glass instead. "She's not a thief," he whispered to her, causing her dark, smeared lips to twitch. Tapping glasses with the others that she could reach, Diamante made sure to raise her glass to where Croc was still sitting in the back.

He raised his beer to her as well, both of them taking a large drink afterword.

"Well, we almost pulled it off despite what everybody thought," Deadshot continued, slamming down his empty shot glass. "Worst part of it is…they're going to blame us for the whole thing. And they can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies. The cover-up." Diamante nodded along, circling a diamond finger around the rim of her glass. It made a harmonious sound when she applied just the right amount of pressure, a sound that Harley always loved to hear when they'd drink together. "Don't forget…we're the bad guys."

Downing the rest of her drink, Dia refilled Deadshot's glass with more whisky before she began making herself a Zombie. As soon as she turned her body to diamond again she alcohol would disappear from her system, so she'd rather get a nice buzz while she could and savour whatever numbness she could get from it.

"For about two _sweet_ seconds, I had hope," Deadshot finished, looking over to where Diablo was sitting with his empty water glass.

"You had hope, huh?" the other man repeated, turning to face the hitman a bit more square on. "Hope don't stop the world from turning, my brother."

Deadshot took the drink that Diamante had given to him, making sure to keep an eye on the girl as she continued to drink the next concoction she had made. He didn't know where she'd learned these things, but those were some _heavy_ drinks for something that looked so fruity. Turning back to Diablo, he spoke to the man even as he made sure to keep an eye on the blossoming alcoholic in front of him. "You preachin'?" Usually, when he'd had drinks with women before, they'd be flushing by now. She still looked pale and blank.

"It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed, man?"

Diamante even recoiled at the question, looking unsettled. "You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese."

"You ain't never wacked down no women," he continued, proving his point. "No kids."

Deadshot held his stare a moment. "I don't kill women or children."

"I do," Diablo answered back. Even Boomerang looked over from his can of beer to where Diablo was sitting, a look of shock and disgust appearing on his face. Diamante pitied the man, realizing now why he was so haunted. There was more than just overall women or children that were haunting him. "See, I was born with the Devil's gift. Kept it hidden for most of my life, but…the older I got, the stronger it got. So I stared using it. For business, you know. The more power on the street I got, the more fire power I got. Like, that shit went _hand in hand_. You know? One was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no.

"Except my old lady. You know, she used to pray for me. Even when I didn't want it." They could all see that Diablo, even talking to them, was slowly disappearing into his memories. Holding out his palm, fire began to crawl up in the form of a woman, dancing beautifully. "God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away? See, when I get mad, I lose control. You know, I just…I don't know what I do…"

Diablo placed his empty water glass over the dancing flame on his palm.

"…til it's done." The figure of flame beat against the glass desperately, slowly diminishing. Then going out.

Diamante's eyes closed in silent despair as she lowered her drink down to the counter. She grieved for losing the two people she loved more than anything, yet this man had to carry the burden, knowing that _he_ had been the one to kill his loved ones.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked from the other end of the bar.

"He killed them," Diamante answered in a soft tone. Turning back to Diablo, the story and Boomerang's question had brought tears to the man's eyes, desperately shaking his head to try and alleviate the guilt in some way. "That's why you don't want to use your power, or fight anymore."

"I can't erase what I did, I can't even say I can repent for what I did, but I won't tarnish her memory by continuing down the path she so desperately wanted to save me from," Diablo answered her, looking into her pained green eyes. "You can still come back from this. You'll grieve, and it will pass, but you don't have the burden to bear of murdering them."

Diamante smiled sadly. "They were all I ever knew. And I'm not saying that to be dramatic, I was an amnesiac when we met. The government found me in an illegal research facility, testing weapons and defences that could be made using lasers and diamonds." She shifted her hand into diamond and turned it this way and that, the lights of the bar making it sparkle. "I only remember waking up surrounding by corpses, covered in blood. The government couldn't figure out who I was; I didn't work there, my face and fingerprints didn't register anywhere around the world. So, they shipped me to Belle Reve. The Joker, just wanting to have some fun, decided to blow up the truck I was in. Killed my guards, the driver, but not me. He and Harley took me in. Harley loved my diamond side, she would ask to see the sparkle all the time. And J loved that I never used it around him, letting him see only my _weaker_ side. My strength can crush the strongest steel, my body protected from anything. Yet I let myself be weak for them."

Tightening her hand into a fist, Diamante slammed it into the counter, shattering the wood in a fit of rage. No one jumped or flinched, but Deadshot was quick enough to snatch his glass from the counter first.

"Waller killed my weakness. Now I've nothing left to lose." Pulling her hand from the counter, shaking off bits of wood, she smiled sadly. "Joker named me Diamante, because it means diamond and I was his pretty little jewel. But on the inside it's all blood and death."

Boomerang snorted, "We're all ugly on the inside, crazy lady. Scaly over there's ugly on the outside, too, but we're _all_ ugly on the inside."

"Not me," Croc argued, pulling down his hood. "I'm beautiful."

Diamante couldn't help but to smile. "Yea, handsome. You're beautiful."

The door to the bar opened, Flag entering in and moving passed Boomerang and Deadshot, taking the free seat between him and Diablo. Diamante's hands tightened on the bar top, cracking the finish where the hole wasn't already. "I don't think the lady wants you here," Deadshot commented as he watched the wood splinter. Looking around, from Diablo to Croc, all Flag was met with were cold eyes.

"You get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with her?" he asked Deadshot.

Deadshot nodded slowly. "I've never been with a witch before. What's that like?" Flag didn't answer, but the look he gave the hitman made it clear it didn't find it funny. "Apparently, that's why the creatures chase him all the time. 'Cause the witch is scared of 'im."

Looking at Flag, Diamante almost wanted to feel sympathy when she saw the glassy look in his eyes from unshed tears. "The only woman that I ever cared about is trapped inside that monster. If I don't stop the witch…it's over. Everything's over. _Everything_." Then, he unstrapped the phone that was on his arm, the one which was programmed with the app to kill any of the people in that room, with the exception of Diamante thanks to the Joker. "You're free to go," he ended with, slamming the screen down onto the edge of the counter, shattering it and snapping the device in half.

Dia watched as he tossed it away, broken bits littering the floor. Immediately, Boomerang took off.

Apparently he still wasn't finished, because he then unstrapped his vest to pull something else from inside of it. Sliding a bundle of letters over to Deadshot, though looking only at the counter, he continued, "your daughter writes you every day. Every _single_ day." Flag went to leave, retrieving his gun and moving to exit the bar, but Deadshot stopped him as he stepped into his path, holding the letters up.

"You had these the whole time?" Flag nodded reluctantly, submissively looking away from the hitman. "You had letters from my _daughter_ the whole time." Diamante was quite surprised when he didn't just punch the other man right there; he was able to hold himself back much better than she would. "I'm gunna get you there. And you're gunna end this. I'm gunna _carry_ your ass if I have to."

Diamante downed the last of her Zombie, pulling out her Tungsten knuckles.

"'Cause this shit is gunna be like a chapter in the bible. Everybody's gunna know what we did. My daughter is gunna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit." With that said, the hitman turned and left, heading out to the street for what might be the last time.

Diamante rolled her neck in a way the Joker often did when he was in a moment of indecision, before she leapt over the counter. "This seems like a good enough day to die. I'll be seeing all of you lovely folks in hell pretty soon." She turned her leave, the length of her hair beginning to curl and wave because of the rain outside, the touch of diamond spreading along her.

"Diamante," Flag called to her suddenly. She stopped without a word, wondering what was so important that he would have the balls to call out to her. He was still treading on thin ice, so this had better be good. "Waller…she had you and Harley both recruited so I could use you again one another. Threaten her to keep you in line, and vice versa." Diamante's hands clenched tightly, remembering the guards threats as they carted her from Bell Reve. That's why everyone was using Harley as a threat.

She turned slowly; Flag swallowed thickly at the clench of the woman's jaw and narrowed anger of her eyes.

"I couldn't do it," he continued, sounding hoarse. Pained. "I know what it's like to have someone you love hung over your head. Waller did that with me and June. I couldn't do that with you or Harley, even if you were convicted psychopaths. Love is love, and I've seen how much you two love one another since the moment she saw you. And I am sorry that you lost them. I…I don't think I could have made the call Waller did, to shoot down the helo."

Inhaling deeply, Diamante's breath shook as she took in air, forcing herself to relax. "We survive this, you're gunna want to clear it to your bosses that playing with murderers in such a way is a _really_ bad idea."

Turning sharply, she left him behind to follow Deadshot out onto the street, where the soldiers had remained while Flag came in to speak with them.

She still hated him, she still wanted to kill him. Although, it wasn't as pressing now. He had a heart, a soul; more than Waller did, anyway. If she had the chance, that woman's life in her hands, she knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Not this time.

Katana and Flag took the lead, heading for the large swirling lights that rose up from the ground. No creatures stood in their way this time, more likely all gathering at the origin of the vortex to provide protection against what was so come. Boomerang used one of his boomerangs with a camera to get a look in on what they had to deal with, but it only got in so far before fizzing out.

"We gotta take out the big guy," Deadshot pointed out.

Flag pause a moment, thinking. "I left a big ass demo charge down there in that subway. There's a flooded tunnel, leads right underneath that building. SEALS, they can recover the charge, swim in underneath that things feet. _We_ get in its face and distract the hell out of that son of a bitch, so the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we take it out." Figuring that it was the best they could do, they nodded along to the plan before making their way around to the entrance to the subway nearby.

The SEALS went to the entrance to the tunnel itself, pulling on their wetsuits as others brought in their oxygen tanks. Diamante sat on the floor, her diamond body glittering as she looked at the men preparing. They were clearly unsettled by her glowing eyes on them, which she smirked in satisfaction for. At least she still scared people. That was worth something.

Croc approached the guys as well, stripping off his leather jacket. "I'm going witcha," he declared, the men stepping back from him in shock.

"We got this," one of them tried to argue.

"I'm not asking, bro." Pulling his sweatshirt off next, letting it join his leather jacket, he snarled at the men. "I live underground. Y'all are just tourists." Pushing them aside, Dia watched as Croc skillfully disappeared down into the waters before any of them could say something further.

"Diamante," Flag called over to her, drawing her shocking eyes to him. "You ready for this."

Hopping to her feet gracefully, Dia approached on light feet that tapped the ground. "Don't worry, I wanna fuck this guy up."

_It had only been a few weeks since Harley and the Joker had found Diamante and brought her into their lives, giving her a name and a place. They didn't turn her away because of her differences, but instead took her in because of them. They marvelled at her body and strength, never having encountered something like her before. They made her feel special and unique, instead of a monster that the people of Belle Reve and the government had claimed her to be._

_In the short weeks, they'd begun to integrate her more into what they did. Including the jobs around Gotham, like a bank heist. One they were fleeing from in that moment, Harley giggling madly in the driver's seat, roaring down the midnight streets of Gotham as Diamante was glued back against the passenger seat, green eyes wide as the lights and buildings flew passed in blurs._

" _Harley, no one's chasing us," she commented, not understand why the harlequin was speeding so much. Harley was grinning like a lunatic, only pressing harder on the gas. Diamante had a bad feeling in her stomach—they were going too fast, Harley wasn't wearing her seatbelt, and neither was she, and they weren't the only ones out on the street that night. A distance behind them was the SUV that the Joker was in, Frost behind the wheel, and a couple more vehicles of the Joker's men slightly further back still._

" _Come on, Baby Jewel, it's fun!"_

_Diamante frowned, glancing over to Harley, before the flash of headlights caught her attention a couple of yards ahead of them. "Harley!" she shrieked, diving for the other woman as the other vehicle entered their path._

_Everything went by so quickly that Harley didn't even register slamming into the other car until everything was over. Diamante was faster, her reflexes terrifyingly quick as she wrapped herself around Harley with her back to the windshield. The instant they collided with the passenger door of the other vehicle, both women were launched forward, through both the windshield of Harley's stolen car and the other car they'd hit. Diamante couldn't feel it through the density of her diamond body, but she knew that if she wasn't careful then Harley would be severely injured._

_She could see the crushed metal of the car they'd been tossed out of, as well as the glare of headlights from the other SUV's behind them, speeding up the road at the sight of the accident. For a brief moment, all Diamante could think was that the Joker was going to be enraged if anything happened to Harley._

_Tucking her body as tightly around Harley as she could, Diamante hit the street first, feeling one of her shoulders create a gouge in the road. Harley cried out in shock and a bit of pain, the hardness of Diamante's body and strength probably bruising her with the force on which she was holding onto her. She had to dig her foot down and throw out one of her arms to stop her body from rolling, which would then put Harley beneath her on the street, so she instead skid along the concrete for a good ten yards on her back._

_Only when she stopped did Harley finally look up, blinking in absolute surprise when she realized that she was unharmed. Diamante was on her back beneath her, one arm tight around the blonde's shoulders as Harley's thighs pulled up to her stomach so that she didn't get any burns or scrapes from skidding along the street. Looking down, Diamante didn't appear to be in pain but she was breaking erratically, in shock._

" _Oh my god," she finally stuttered out, sitting up properly. She knew there would be a bruise on her back from Diamante's hand and arm, the force on which she'd held her awing Harley. She knew that Diamante was strong, but she didn't consider that the strength could be used as more than just a weapon. She'd taken advantage of each of her strengths to protect Harley throughout the crash._

" _Are you okay?" Diamante asked quietly, her voice strained a bit, as she rested her head against the cold cement and looked up at the Queen of Crime._

_The shriek of tires interrupted the women as the Joker's SUV came to a screeching halt a few feet behind them, Frost and the Joker each jumping out at the same time. Harley didn't bother looking back to them, her eyes still watching Diamante with a look of…adoration._

" _Harley?" Dia asked again, her diamond appearance fading out as she lifted her torso up a bit, trying to get a better look at Harley, as though she'd find a wound that she had initially missed. Her hair was messed and her shirt was torn up from the glass and friction. She looked like a beautiful mess. "Har-"_

_The blonde ducked down, taking Diamante's soft face in her hands and bringing the other woman up to kiss her desperately, straddling her stomach now. Diamante's eyes went wide at the harsh press of Harley's lips, her fingers desperately digging into her cheeks, her neck, her hair. She didn't know what to do with herself, her hands remaining at her sides as she leaned her weight and Harley's weight back on her palms. Harley nipped at her lips, probably smearing the makeup that both women were wearing—done by Harley earlier that night—and definitely messing Diamante's hair into sex-hair disarray._

" _Hmm…am I interrupting?" the Joker's sly question caused Harley to pull back, her lips parted in shock and awe, the faintest smile lifting the corners of her lips. Diamante assumed it was gratitude that had Harley looking as she did, and for kissing her in that desperate, ecstatic way._

" _I'm keeping you," Harley declared suddenly, still straddling Diamante's stomach as she twisted her torso to look back at the Joker, who leaned on his cane with a coy look of amusement on his face, eyes slipping between Harley and Diamante. Their lipstick was smeared, Diamante's hair was a mess, and he was sure that the clothing Diamante had worn out for the night was nothing but shredded remains at the back. "I'll fight you for her, Mistah J, because I_ am _keeping her."_

_Even though she was speaking as though Diamante was a thing, not a person, the possessive tone that she used warmed her heart. She felt so wanted and…loved. That was a bit scary for the diamond woman, though she welcomed it as well._

_The Joker only smiled wider, flashing his silver grin at the two. "That won't be a problem, Harley. I'll let ya keep her…on one condition." The Joker paced around them as he spoke, holding up one finger for emphasis, looking at their tangled bodies in the middle of the road, two burning cars left several yards back as Frost stood at attention next to the Joker's SUV, keeping careful eyes around them._

" _What?" Harley demanded, wanting to know what she needed to do to keep Diamante._

_The Joker stopped behind Diamante, the woman's head tipping back so she could look up at him. He squatted behind her, his knees on either side of her shoulders, to bring his face just above hers. Harley watched as they looked at one another in silence a moment, Diamante's expression that of awe and wonder, with the Joker staring down at her with a manic, excited grin that left Harley almost squirming above Dia._

" _You'll have to share her," he finally purred, holding Diamante's eyes a moment more before he transferred his cane to one hand and took her growing hair in the other, now fashioned into a pixie cut as it grew out, and pulled her head back further, exposing the slender, paleness of her neck. Harley broke into an excited grin as she watched the Joker slant his mouth over the dark smear of Diamante's lips, transferring cherry red lipstick alongside Harley's as the woman's breath hitched in surprise._

_Groaning in pleasure, Diamante marvelled at the feeling of being welcomed so wholly between the two._

_His kiss was so different from the frenzy of Harley's; she was passion and he was dominance. Even more so, they clashed with the soft, chaste kisses Diamante had given to them upon receiving her name. They were a blend of differences, but they merged so well._


	8. God is Gone and the Devil Takes Hold

_I know what you want…._

_Exactly what you want…._

Diamante could feel Harley's tongue tracing over her tattoo, fingers playing at her sides, just as they always did. Lying on their sides, the two woman had claimed the center of their king bed as they tangled together on the sheets. Harley's hands left her sides to dance up along her ribs, soon taking her breasts into the warmth of her palms. "Baby Jewel," she purred into the woman's ear, her nose skimming just above it teasingly soft. Licking up along the shell of her ear, Diamante's head tipped back with a gasp as her nipples were pinched tightly between Harley's pale fingers.

"Oh, naughty, naughty," another voice purred as breath fanned against her thigh. "You didn't wait for Daddy." The Joker's cool fingers danced up their legs, tracing along Harley's numerous, scattered tattoos, which Diamante squirmed slightly at the ticklish feeling that came over as he skimmed along the back of her thigh. A sharp nip of silver teeth sparked pain at Dia's hipbone, hips arching higher offer the mattress. A mad laughter pierced her ears before those cool fingers delved between her moist thighs, coaxing a sigh from her dark, parted lips. Harley's answering giggle was right next to her ear, lips at the side of her neck.

The Joker shushed her softly, moving up her body and sliding a knee between her thighs, replacing his fingers with a muscular thigh for her to writhe against. "That's my girl," he purred deeply, hands grasping her head and lips descending to hers with hard passion. "Mia Dia, all ours."

"All ours," Harley echoed him, their arms wrapping around the woman to draw her tight between two bodies. Tears unwillingly began to fall from Dia's green eyes, the unbearable anguish in her chest too much for her to bear.

_No._

_My memories…my thoughts of them…they're all I have left…_

"I won't let you take that from me!" Diamante roared suddenly, throwing her body away from the pillow she had been leaning against, her back arched as though in pain, tears coursing down her cheeks. Diablo rushed to her side, taking her tear-stained face in his hands. "It wasn't real," she cried, looking into his pain filled eyes, matching hers. As she had been pulled into the illusion created by the Enchantress, her body had relaxed into flesh and bone, leaving her vulnerable as she fell into falsehood.

"It's not real," he confirmed, before he turned to the other two. "It's not real!"

"I killed the Bat," Deadshot declared, but his voice sounded dead and monotone. He was staring forward, apparently seeing the death of Batman at his own hands.

"Nah, homie, you don't want that! She's trying to play games with you, man. It's not real!"

"He's right," Flag choked out, his voice rough with emotion from seeing the vision from the witch. "It's not real."

They charged down the steps, Diablo and Diamante taking the lead with their faces set in grim determination. Flesh now diamond, Diamante's cheeks glistened more than usual from the tears she had shed. _How_ dare _you make my jewel cry_ , the Joker's voice snarled in her mind, leaving her feeling warm in the wake of her deteriorating mental state. "How long have you been able to see?" the Enchantress asked, her voice beep but breathy as she looked down at them.

"My whole life," Diablo answered immediately. "You can't have them. These are my people right here." Being claimed in such a way was…different, to most of them. They were the rejects, welcomed to a select few if any. Diamante had thought she would never feel the acceptance of others outside of Harley and the Joker, but something about Diablo's tortured soul resonated with hers.

"But it is _our_ time," the Enchantress countered. "The sun is setting and the magic rises. The Metahumans are a sign of change."

"Lady," Deadshot interrupted her, "you are _evil!_ "

The Enchantress snarled at him before turning away, motioning to the taller being as she called in a foreign, ancient language. She sounded impatient and angered, causing Diamante to look back at Deadshot in exasperation. "I know we had to get him out, but did you have to piss him off, too?" The Enchantress's elder brother, Incubus, was a hulking mass of metal and magic, the ground beneath them vibrating with every step he took in their direction.

"Yea, yea, I know," he grumbled.

"Who's this?" Boomerang asked, terrified, as his voice hit a pitch high enough that it should have been amusing. Discretely, he stepped behind Diamante, hiding behind the indestructible woman in a cowardly, though somewhat strategic, move. Though her insides were all made up of stone at the moment, Diamante could feel a tightening in her gut from a mixture of nerves and anticipation. She _really_ wanted to hit something, but _shit_ this guy was imposing.

"We should run," Deadshot warned, but Flag opened fire on the being as Diamante thickened the density of her diamond body. Throwing out his hands, the monstrous man shot what looked like vines of liquid metal at them, leaving the members of the group to dive out of the way and run for cover. Boomerang tried to throw one of his bombs at it, but it just exploded uselessly as it came in contact with Incubus's hand. Diamante hauled him back behind the pillar in time for more of his metal to shatter the stone where Boomerang had been standing.

"Don't die now," she mumbled to him, the metallic hum of her voice causing the man to flinch just slightly. It made her sound so hollow.

Flag tried to get a look at the courtyard as he leaned around the stone pillar, most of the group clustered together there. "We've gotta get him into that corner, that's where the bomb'll be."

"I'll do it!" Diablo agreed immediately, straightening up at the prospect of being able to use his power for something more than evil.

"Are you nuts?" Dia demanded, spinning around to face him. "That's a suicide mission alone. He'll crush you!" Like hell she was going to let someone else that had wormed their way into her affections get crushed by a giant metal monster imposing as a god.

"I already lost one family! I ain't gunna lose another one." Reaching out, he took Dia's arms in a strong hold, feeling as the hardened diamond softened to feel more like flesh, just as she used to do for Harley. "I told you, we're family now. Imma protect you." Diamante breathed heavily as she looked into his determined eyes. It was making her chest ache all over. "I got this. Let me show you what I _really_ am."

Unable to stop him, Dia only watched as he ran passed her to get into Incubus's sights again.

"Over here!" he yelled, using his power to blast fire at the towering being. He began shrieking in pain, stepping back against the assault of the flames as his hands lifted to shield his face. Diamante's hands tightened into fists as she watched, hating that she was left on the sidelines. The creature soon pushed back against the flames, kicking Diablo backward with enough force that he sailed through the window of a shop that circled the courtyard.

"Diablo!" Diamante shouted, rushing from behind the pillar to try and get a look at the man. He was out of sight, though, and there was no movement from the shop he'd been thrown into.

Growling in anger, the diamond woman turned her luminous eyes on Incubus, letting the anger bleed through her body like adrenaline. "Oi, asshole," she shouted as she took off at a dead run, using some of the debris as a leverage to jump to his level. Turning to face her, Incubus looked just in time for Diamante to kick him with the full force of her superior strength, sending him stumbling backward as some of the armor around his face chipped away. Hitting the ground rolling, she quickly righted herself to run as Deadshot opened fire, distracting him while she left his kicking zone.

Unfortunately, that meant he got the brunt of Incubus's anger as he kicked him back into more rubble. Diamante looked around quickly for anything that she could use as a weapon—her main use of knuckles wouldn't do much more than her bare, diamond fists and it was already apparent that guns weren't going to do much. One of the nearby shops caught her eye, where it had been under construction and the scaffolding had collapsed. A length of chain was among it. Quickly snagging the chain, one end with a decent sized hook on it, Diamante rushed back into the courtyard as Incubus made his way toward Diablo's prone form, unhindered by Flag and Deadshot's bullets.

Holding the hook in one hand and the chain in the other, it was a pretty decent length and made of thick metal links. She hoped it was enough. Running at Incubus, she was able to get in behind him and swing the chain around his ankle, the hook snapping into place on the chain to create a shackle around his joint.

Growling in frustration, Incubus looked down to the length of chain in annoyance.

An instant later, Diamante had turned her back to him, the other end of the chain in her hands as it draped over her shoulder, and ran. Her bare feet gouged into the stone beneath her, leaving small craters that she used to propel herself forward with greater strength. It was enough force to take Incubus off his feet, thundering to the ground face first as Diamante began to process of dragging him across the courtyard, away from Diablo.

Flag and Deadshot lowered their weapons in shock, Boomerang stared with a slack-jaw as Diamante pulled the huge man across the ground.

Roaring in outrage, the old god was able to snap down and grab a hold of the chain. Diamante was quick to release it, not wanting him to use it as a means of throwing her or hauling her back toward him. At least his attention was on her now.

However, the downside of that was _also_ that his attention was now on her.

Taking off running, Incubus followed close behind as his thundering footfalls told her that no matter how fast she was, his long legs would easily carry him over the distance that separated them, and she was running out of ground. Ducking around a pillar and into the ambulatory pathway that separated the courtyard, she instinctively ducked when the explosion of stone told her he'd just destroyed the pillar.

"Diamante, stop running! You're leading him away!" Flag shouted from across the courtyard. She'd gone right passed the corner they needed to keep Incubus in during her haste to stop him from crushing her, indestructible or not. Going up against an old god was not the time to put whether she really was unbreakable or not to the test.

"I'm sorry," she snapped back, the amount of sarcasm and rage in her voice causing the man to freeze up. "How about we switch places? I'll hide behind the pillar like a pussy and _you_ can come and run for your life?"

Diving out from the ambulatory, Diamante ducked in time for the vines of metal to fly over her head, Incubus keeping close to her as she raced to keep ahead of him. Her luck ran out in that instant, however, as her back leg was caught in an iron grip, pulling her to a complete stop. The thick density of her body stopped her leg from being crushed, but it was enough that she was actually able to feel the pressure that he was putting in his hand. Had she been any more delicate, her leg would already have shattered. Lifting her up in front of his face, Incubus snarled at her in rage as the woman hung upside down from the one leg he had in his hand. Her diamond hair hung around her like rippling water, blazing eyes glaring back.

"That is enough," he snarled at her, glaring harshly.

Scoffing, Diamante used her free leg to kick up into his wrist, denting the metal and forcing him to drop her. The affect didn't last long, though, because she hadn't even hit the ground before he had slammed his palm down on her back, plowing her face first into the cement and forming a crater around her body. Groaning in pain as her body was compressed into the rock she could swear she heard her body creaking under the pressure.

Luminous eyes widened as her mouth gaped open, no longer able to draw in air as her torso continued to crush down into the pavement.

"Dia!" Deadshot shouted before rushing forward as the familiar pop of gunfire accentuated his booming voice. Diamond fingers clawed at the stone beneath her, leaving torn up trails in their wake as Diamante desperately began to struggle beneath the palm of the Enchantress's brother. The witch watched from the sidelines as her brother continued to crush the strongest of the squad, waiting to hear the final, satisfying crack that would signal her death.

However, before it could come, a wave of fire threw Incubus from the woman's form, leaving Diamante lying face-first in a crater. Air immediately rushed into her lungs, her torso expanding with the refreshing ability to breathe.

Turning in rage, Incubus came face to face with Diablo, now standing taller than the old god and made entirely of bone and fire. For a moment, Flag and Deadshot could do nothing more than stare in shock at the reappearance of their comrade, towering above them all, and living entirely up to his namesake. El Diablo. The Devil.

" _Ahora sí cabrón,_ " Diablo shouted at Incubus. _It's on, bitch._ Diamante blearily lifted her head from the concrete, blinking against the haze that had set in as her lungs greedily sucked in wheezing, pained breaths of air. The sight of Diablo caused her to stare in shock, before a painful laugh bubbled up from her chest.

"That's mah boy," she rumbled out through her laughter, awed by the sight before her. Now she understood why everyone was always so amazed when they saw her in diamond form. It was so different, so new and unique. Diablo was that to her, something she'd never seen before and nothing she could have concocted in her own imagination. Two sets of hands suddenly grabbed either of her arms, tugging her up from her Diamante-shaped crater, and hauled her body across the courtyard, feet dragging. With her body in dense form, she was a lot heavier than the average woman her size.

"Diablo, drive him into the corner!" Flag ordered, leaving Diamante to Deadshot.

"You still alive there, Sparkly?" he asked quickly, tapping at her face as Diamante once more stared hazily at the ceiling. "Hey! Girl, you better wake your ass up. We ain't done yet."

Turning her shining eyes to Deadshot, she blinked them a few more times to clear them before nodding quickly, rising into a sitting position with a faint groan. Looking down at herself, her hands immediately moved to check her back and stomach for cracks. Amazingly, everything was still intact. However, had he continued to compact her into the ground as he had been, she knew that her body would not have stood up to it as much as everyone else believed.

Deadshot tried to help her get to her feet, but she waved him off and stumbled up to her full height. Each inhale made her chest burn, which was incredibly out of place with the rest of her icy body. Laying a steadying hand on the woman's back, Deadshot watched Diamante in worry. She had been deliriously giggling when they went to retrieve her, and her eyes had been shifting between bright green and luminous diamond. It made him wonder if her body had been fighting to keep itself in diamond form.

Had she changed back to flesh and bone, she'd have died instantly under Incubus's strength.

"Get 'im, mate!" Boomerang was shouting from where he'd remained clustered behind the pillar, getting a glare from Diamante before she, too, turned her attention over to where the Devil was pounding down on Incubus, exerting superior strength over the metal man.

"Do it!"

"His fire's going out," Diamante mumbled as she watched the blinding white of Diablo's power begin to grey, dulling down. Diablo visibly weakened and went down to his knees, no longer able to keep up the assault on Incubus. Looking to the others around her, no one was moving to help. There was nothing that could be done by the morals of the squad. They weren't strong enough to fight against Incubus and Diablo was out of juice, nothing more than smoke rising up around him as he was pinned down, human again.

"Diablo, get clear!" Flag shouted, hesitating to give the order to the SEALS below them. "Get out of there!"

"Blow it!" Diablo shouted back. Flag looked to those around him, seeing the resignation on their faces. Looking to Flag, Diamante knew he was going to. Rebellion flashed in her eyes as she grit her teeth in rage.

Rushing away from them, Deadshot and Flag shouted after her as Diamante ran with all the power she had in her across the courtyard, her feet leaving groves in the ground as she did. _No_ , she swore to herself, _no one else dies today._ Incubus turned to her as she raced over, Diablo's eyes wide as he watched her. Her entire body seemed to light up, shining like her eyes, as she jumped and crashed at full speed into Incubus. Deadshot jerked in surprise from hiding place as he swore he tattoo had glowed across her back as she ran, illuminating her JOKER brand. Incubus was still in the corner, but he was no longer pinning Diablo down after her hit. Neither of them would be fast enough to fully get clear, so Diamante just grabbed the man and rolled, blocking him with her body as she put some distance from the bomb.

" _Now!_ " she screamed, covering his taller body as much as she could.

Not a second later, the bomb blew beneath them. The force of it hit Dia's back and both she and Diablo could feel the heat and rubble slam against them, sending them across the pavement. Skidding along the concrete, Diablo's skin was rasped painfully and he sustained some nasty cuts from the rubble he slid over. But he was alive. The Enchantress screamed for her brother, reaching for him hopelessly before she collapsed. The weapon she had been creating still stood, though if flickered with the abrupt loss of power.

"Son of a bitch," Deadshot muttered as he rushed over to the two still bodies on the ground. Diablo was a bit easier to check, his heart pounding in his chest even as he lay unconscious. Katana knelt beside Diamante, rolling the woman from her stomach onto her back. Her left side was littered with cracks, creeping around from where they originated at her back.

Her impossible skin had been broken.

Placing her hand on the woman's chest, Katana hoped that she would feel a pulse. There was none. Though, she did not know whether that was because of her diamond body or her death. She had never touched Diamante, none of them had—at least not enough to know if her pulse reached through this body—so she didn't know what to look for as a sign of life.

Their eyes moved to the Enchantress as she slowly rose from the ground, power still powering from her. "You're next," Deadshot warned.

"My spell is complete," she called over them. "Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it will be mine to rule." Turning her back to them, she faced the swirling mass of power and threw her arms out. An explosion of light broke out from the center of the mass, collected together as the group was pushed back across the ground from the expulsion of residual energy.

Ducking out of her main path, the group pulled Diamante and Diablo out of the line of fire, their bodies as safe as they could get them in the back ambulatory. "You got a move here, Flag?" Deadshot shouted over the echoing lightning cracks caused by the weapon.

The Colonel grit his teeth, hating that there was only one option left. "We gotta cut her heart out!"

The Enchantress didn't miss what he shouted, immediately crouching on the raised dais on which she stood, hissing soundly before disappearing in a shroud of black mist.

Behind the pillars and debris, Diamante lurched in place, her body struggling between flesh and diamond. The cracks appeared as open wounds on her human body, bleeding heavily before she morphed into diamond again, sustaining itself by preventing internal and external bleeding. Luminous eyes opened and closed blearily, teetering on the edge of consciousness. Shouts reached her hearing, distant and garbled.

Opening her eyes desperately, Diamante looked skyward in the hopes of seeing Harley or Joked leaning over her, their unique pink and green hues so welcoming against the blinding light of the world. Instead, the bleak grey of stone greeted her, with the light of blinding power dancing just on the edge of her vision. Gasping for air against the pain in her side, Dia forced herself to rise from the ground, crawling toward the source of the light.

The air was thick with smoke and mist, blurring out the world as the blinding column of light continued to surge powerfully in the center of the square. Dia grit her teeth as she realized that killing Incubus hadn't been enough to destroy it. Suddenly, Enchantress reappeared in front of the vortex, a dark shadow against the blinding light.

"Enough!" she shouted, drawing her hand toward herself in a grabbing motion, using her magic to pull the weapons out of the hands of the team and leaving them scattered just out of reach. "Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time…join me…or die."

Pushing to her feet, Diamante used the fallen pillars of rock to guide herself into the courtyard, pain vibrating up her body with each step. "Bring them back," she gasped out, too quiet for the others to hear but enough for the Enchantress. Her glowing eyes settling on Diamante's struggling form, cracks showing along her torso and along the right side of her jaw, the indestructible diamond finally showing weakness. "Bring them back," she begged again, slightly louder this time.

"Holy shit," Boomerang cursed, finally noticing as she limped in the direction of the Enchantress, her shining eyes looking up to the witch. Glowing tears spilled down over her cheeks, the pain of her wounds and the agony of loneliness suffocating.

"Dia…" Deadshot started, but he couldn't find anything to say as he watched the broken woman stumble closer, diamond tears falling to the ground at her feet as she struggled against the pain of her cracking body, one hand desperately pressing over the cracks on her left side as though to stop them from spreading further.

"I lost them," Diamante continued, her voice rough and tired. "I lost them both. Can you bring them back to me?"

"I can, my dear," the Enchantress answered calmly, her voice reaching clearly even through the noise within the square. " _Anything_ you want."

"Please," Diamante begged quietly, her arm reaching toward the Enchantress as though she could snatch the power from the witch; bring the Joker and Harley back on her own. It only further proved the desperation in her voice to be real. "Promise me, promise you'll bring them back."

"Yes, child," she assured, beginning to step down from the dais to approach where Diamante had stopped, shaking on already unstable legs. "You need only bow." Stepping closer, the Enchantress stood directly in front of Diamante as their shining eyes clashed, the power of the weapon behind the Enchantress making Diamante glitter, her tearstained cheeks even more so. "And serve beneath my feet."

"Thank you," Diamante breathed softly, her knees beginning to bend as she moved to bow, descending into a crouch. Then, faster than the Enchantress could dodge, Diamante used her bent knees to propel herself up and against the Enchantress, her diamond hand, fingers straight light a knife, ripping into the witch's chest. Arching back in pain, the Enchantress's power bled out from the wound, seeping into Diamante's arm as she reached deep through her sternum, hand closing around the pulsing heart within. "You bow to _me_ , bitch," she hissed into the Enchantress's ear before jerking her arm free, heart clutched within. Tossing the witch aside, Diamante could feel the swell and shudder of power as the heart in her hand constricted.

"Her heart's out!" Flag shouted to the others, reaching for Deadshot. "We can end this!" Retrieving the bag from one of the lost SEALS, Flag pulled out several sticks of dynamite strapped together. "Hey, Croc!" The scaly man turned at his name, Flag offering the dynamite to the larger man.

Diamante fell to her knees, pain rippling through her body as she continued to squeeze the witch's heart in her fingers. "Diamante!" Deadshot shouted over the noise, looking to the scattering of weapons near her. She knew she'd never be able to move fast enough to get them, so she pulled the gun from her thigh holster instead, throwing it to him as best she could. Deadshot easily caught the gun, aiming to the vortex of power as Croc reared back to throw the dynamite.

Desperately, the Enchantress called on her power to try and stop Deadshot from shooting the dynamite.

_Please, Daddy. Don't do it._

_The only way for us to be together is if you don't pull the trigger._

_Daddy, I love you. Please, don't do this._

Closing his eyes, Deadshot listened to the voice of his little girl. The voice of the daughter he'd lost…because he hadn't pulled the trigger. But he knew that if he didn't pull the trigger this time, that little girl was going to die. His baby would die. Roaring in rage at the thought of the witch trying to use his family against him, Deadshot opened his eyes, raised the gun, and fired.

Diamante ducked down as the dynamite exposed, spraying the room with flames and debris. The Enchantress's weapon began folding in on itself, smaller and smaller as the lightning disappeared, before nothing was left but the ring of trash that fell heavily from the sky surrounding the building. The last of the weapon collapsed in a cloud of dust atop the dais, before the beginning of morning light shown through from over the building, the black clouds created by the weapon disappearing.

"That was a great shot, man," Flag congratulated, overwhelmed with amazement at being alive, and quickly embraced the hitman. Deadshot recoiled in surprise, trying to jerk away from him.

"Hey, I don't do hugs," Deadshot quickly rejected, pushing Flag away from his awkwardly. "I'm not a hugger. I'm not a hugger, alright?"

The two men backed away from one another awkwardly, turning away to look at the other members of the team. Diamante perched on the broken stone steps, her breathing laboured, watching the exchange with a tired smile. Lifting the heart she still held in her hand, she felt the power of it pulse against her diamond flesh. "Flag," she called out, raspy and quiet.

This time, they all heard her.

"Shit, Diamante," Deadshot muttered, rushing over to her alongside Flag. She held the heart out to the Colonel, letting the soldier take it to do as he pleased. Deadshot knelt beside her, taking in the cracking diamond all across the right side of her body. "What the hell were you thinking, crazy lady."

"Seemed like a good day to die," she mumbled quietly, her luminous eyes glittering with tears. Her smile never left her face. "It _was_ a good shot," she added on, her voice faintly teasing. "I think I need a nap," she continued a moment later, leaning down to rest her head on her knees, her diamond hair falling around her face to mask the tear once more burning at her eyes.

She'd hoped to die. She hadn't wanted to recover from the Enchantress's attacks; now she didn't know what to do with herself. The physical pain helped somewhat, her mind focusing on that instead of the thoughts of 'what now?'

What would she do? She didn't have Harley or the Joker to return to. She could always try to go back to the Joker's places, but his men probably wouldn't take well to a woman attempting to take charge. She'd have to kill most of them, and she wasn't as clever as Mr. J when it came to running things. She had brute strength and the ability to control his men through fear, but she wasn't smart enough to keep his many businesses afloat on her own. Without his help. Or Harley's. Or Frost's.

Deadshot sat on the step above Diamante's, watching the faint hitch in the woman's shoulders as she breathed unsteadily. The cracks were more evident on her back, where the bomb's explosion had connected with the most force, sending debris and raw power into her back with such strength that it had finally done what not even Incubus had succeeded in. Waller had broken Diamante in mentality, but that explosion had physically broken the Joker's Crown.

Glancing over to where Croc was approaching, the large man was hesitating slightly at the sight of the silently distraught woman. None of them were very good with weeping women; they didn't have much experience with it all.

Flag, however, was busy dealing with the Enchantress, Katana close a hand in case he changed his mind about letting her kill the witch. "You bring June back! You bring her back to me or I crush this!" he ordered, holding the heart out to the Enchantress threateningly. Diamante could hear his shouts, but they sounded strangely fogged up to her. She tried to lift her head, but all she could manage was turning it to the side and letting her temple rest atop her knee.

She was just so tired.

" _Go ahead,"_ she heard the Enchantress hiss out. _"You don't have the balls."_

Deadshot looked away from Flag as the man violently, angrily, crushed the witch's dried, dusty heart in his hands. She gave one final shriek of pain before her body collapsed back into the mud, limp with death. Looking instead to where Diamante was still hunched over, he nearly jumped away in shock at the sight of her back tattoo glowing, much like her eyes did, and dancing with the same green power that had surrounded the Enchantress's heart. Steadily, the green faded out and the luminosity of the tattoo began to spread out through the cracks in her body, filling them and healing them.

Soon, each crack in her body was mended as the woman herself teetered just on the edge of unconsciousness.

Once they last of the cracks were mended, he reached out to gently touch Diamante's shoulder. She was hot to the touch, malleable diamond soon morphing to flesh under his hand. "Hey," he called quietly, reaching to grasp her shoulders and pull her up from her hunched place. Her head rolled down against her chest as she leaned limp against his side, unresponsive.

"Diamante?"

All eyes turned over to where Diablo had finally woken as well, his arms and back bloody as he rushed over to where Deadshot was now supporting Diamante's limp body. He reached out to take her face in his hands, lifting it up to try and get a look at her. Her black makeup was smeared and running down her face from the rain and tears, staining her pale skin black and grey. Her eyelids quivered before she finally opened them, blinking at him in surprise.

"Oh…hey," she mumbled, as though it was just an everyday greeting. "My head hurts," she complained a moment later, lips drawing down into a frown before she pitched forward. Diablo caught her quickly, but she nearly immediately righted herself as she sat back once more with suddenly alert green eyes. "Ow. What?"

"I thought you were crazy before," Deadshot laughed suddenly, shaking his head as Diamante turned to him, beginning to rub her temples tenderly.

"June!"

The three on the steps looked over at Flag's sudden shout, the man scooping up a very much alive June as the woman gasped for air, peeling away the black skin of the Enchantress. Diamante blinked in surprise, not having expected that to happen. Her heart ached at the sight of the woman wrapped in the Colonel's arms. She didn't have that anymore…she hated it. Looking away from the two, she pushed herself to her feet shakily, letting Diablo steady her, before she collected her gun from where Deadshot had discarded it minutes before.

She had shit to do.

Turning around, she delivered a sharp slap to Diablo's cheek that was already scraped and bleeding.

"Hey!" Deadshot shouted, but she made no other move to harm the man.

"You're an idiot," she snapped, glaring at the Hispanic with clear green eyes. "What did ya think that was gunna do, huh? Sacrificing yourself like that? You wanna protect people, then you gotta be alive to do it. This shit ain't a one-shot deal."

Diablo was staring at her in shock, not expecting the woman to slap him for what he'd done. He knew that she was going to react in some way when things calmed down—she'd charged in to save him, after all. What surprised him even more was the fact that hurt was visible in her expression. Deep, emotional pain. She'd already lost the Joker and Harley, and he'd coaxed her off of Flag with the promise and assurance of being her new family, only to later throw himself under the bus in true martyr fashion.

Pointing a threatening finger at him, Diamante's glare didn't lessen. "Never again, ya little shit. Got it?"

A shocked, breathy laugh broke from Diablo before he bowed his head a moment. Who knew a psycho like Diamante could make him feel at home? "Yea, Dia. I promise."


	9. Scream Like You Mean It

_The Joker's piercing laughter echoed off the walls of the abandoned Narrow's apartment building, his head thrown back as the boisterous, manic sound sent shivers down the spines of the few men he'd brought with him, along with Frost and Harley. The sound caused Diamante to turn and look at him, not having been aware that he was in the building let alone the room, as blood dripped steadily off her fingertips and along her face. She was splattered entirely in the red liquid, her dress ruined and the heels she'd been wearing lost somewhere along the way. Her diamond body softened to flesh at the sight of him, her green eyes lighting up with something familiar. The same insane look that often came to Harley's eyes when she was with him, her insanity feeding from his, was now in the bright green of Dia's irises._

_He'd noticed that Diamante was always quiet when she was around them, which often gave Harley someone to talk to for hours at a time. He'd been wondering quite often about the fury and violence that he'd seen hidden behind her emerald eyes, usually coming to the forefront when Harley was threatened or insulted. Diamante had become just as possessive and protective of the blonde as Harley had of her. They went together quite seamlessly._

_Diamante had been quite reserved since they'd brought her in with them, though she showed no reluctance toward them being violent, there had been no instances where she herself had done another harm. Well, expect for the man that grabbed Harley's ass. She broken nearly every bone on the right side of his face when she punched him with a diamond fist, masked beneath the gloves she was wearing._

_It seemed that his concerns were for naught, however, since her anger had come out in a very explosive manner._

_She'd been taken from his club, injected with a fast-acting sedative that knocked her out before her brain could tell her to defend herself, and whisked away as Harley shrieked in rage from across the dancefloor. The second in command, taking over his Boss's drug ring, had been enraged when the Joker killed his boss for not fulfilling his end of their agreement and went after the Joker's newest toy as payment._

_He clearly hadn't intended to use her as bait or leverage, since they'd taken her without word or warning. The thought of their intentions made the Joker's blood boil, and Harley had nearly ripped out of the club in her heels and dress if it meant getting her hands on their throats._

_The Joker, Harley and Frost had caught them within two hours, and intended to go in to get Diamante back through force and blood. However, the blood was already sprayed over the walls and floor, limbs and organs strewn about carelessly with unidentifiable bodies steadily climbing into the dozens. When they finally reached the end of the red trail, Diamante had been standing with the head of a man in one hand, her diamond body glinting red, as she leaned into the face of the weeping second in command. Harley let a bright pink bubble pop loudly as her blue eyes widened in awe at the chaos and gore, the gum smacked over her red lips._

" _Whatcha doin', Doll?" the Joker asked through his laughter, crossing his arms and rocking on his heels as Diamante dropped the head and grinned broadly. The second in command ducked his head down, his trembling only getting worse that the appearance of the Joker._

" _Daddy J!" she cheered excitedly, causing Harley's breath to hitch from behind him as the Joker's eyes widened a fraction. She'd only ever called him Mr. J until that point. He'd referred to himself as Daddy a few times while speaking with her, through she'd never used the word herself. "I saved one for you!"_

_Snagging the hair of the weeping man, she didn't even need to use her diamond body's strength to pull him from the corner and into the pool of blood at her bare feet. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, bowing to the floor and refusing to look at anyone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Diamante ignored him completely, her eyes on the Joker as though waiting for praise for what she had done._

_She's a ripper, he realized. She let her rage consume her in fits, losing her usual composure and becoming nothing more than a being controlled by the urge to kill and maim. She tore limbs and organs free from bodies, not caring if the person was dead or alive, until she moved on to the next target. Her reaction to the Joker, however, sparked his interest. She immediately withdrew from her protective, impenetrable body to offer her greatest weakness._

_It seemed that even though she had been silent and calm on the outside, she had been observing and listening. She'd ensnared herself when it came to him, he hadn't needed to do more than gain her attention, and test her faith in him now and then._

" _Good girl," he purred, eyes flicking between hers and the weeping man she'd saved for him._

_Then Harley was flying past him, somehow stopping herself from slipping in the vast accumulation of blood along the floor, and launched herself at Diamante. The woman hadn't even had time to blink before Harley was practically wrapped around her, mouth latched onto hers with fingers in her bloody hair. She was getting blood all over her, but she didn't show a sign of caring. The Joker's grin grew when Diamante's groan permeated the air, overriding the sounds of sobbing._

" _Miiiaaaa Diiiaaaa," the Joker drawled, kicking aside a discarded limb with congealing blood covering it, to approach the two women. Harley pulled away with blood on her face, Diamante's lips smeared with lipstick, and he pecked the woman on the cheek before swiping his tongue along her cheekbone, collecting the blood that had painted that particular patch of pale skin. "Red's so pretty on you, my dear."_

_The man at Diamante's feet was making an effort to quiet himself, as though he thought they'd forget about him if they couldn't hear his sobs. The Joker's eyes fell to him with a malicious glint in them, taking hold of Harley's hair to draw her attention to him. "You two head back, get…cleaned up," he ordered calmly, eyes flicking over the mess that now covered both of them. "Daddy's got some work to finish up here."_

_Harley grinned excitedly and reached forward to take hold of Diamante's bloody dress, pulling her along with her toward the door. The Joker met Frost's eyes over their heads and jerked his head in silent order. Nodding back Frost stepped aside to let the two gore covered women leave, Diamante's giggle echoing in the empty hall before Frost closed the door, leaving the other men they'd brought to wait at the door and drive back with the Joker._

_The sound of Diamante's laugh sent a shiver down the Joker's spine, a growl vibrating his chest as he tipped his head back. The sound made him want to just shoot the bastard at his feet through the head, let that be that, and follow the women back. Whatever had snapped inside of Diamante was bringing forth the alluring predator that had been masked beneath. It made him briefly wonder what she was like before she lost her memories—that kind of instinct didn't just manifest out of nowhere._

_Turning to the sobbing man, the Joker's pleased grin morphed into a snarl as he crouched so abruptly that the man slipped backward into the pool of blood. "What…to do…with you…?" he questioned slowly, pulling a switchblade from the inner pocket of his jacket. Diamante had already had her fun with the men who had taken her, but the Joker still needed his repayment for someone stealing his property. The man just released another sob, his face stained with tears. The Joker wished he'd been there to see Diamante begin her killing spree, even if just to see the looks of their faces. "What's wrong?" the Joker mocked, frowning deeply, before he reached forward to fist a hand in the man's hair and press the knife against his cheek. A manic grin crossed the clown's features. "_ Smile _."_

Her gun returned to her holster, all injuries healed though her muscles heavy with fatigue, Diamante turned away from the other survivors of their suicide mission. "I'll be off, then," she called over her shoulder, beginning to head back the way they had come when trying to sneak up on the Enchantress. Fat lot of good that was, since she'd not only known they were there, but had also gotten into their heads and played around inside while she was at it.

"No one's going anywhere."

The voice caused Diamante's back to go shock straight, her eyes flashing brilliant diamond as her head snapped around to look at where Waller was stumbling around the pillars from deeper inside the building. Baring her teeth in a harsh snarl, she immediately began striding toward the dark skinned woman.

Waller held up her phone, the killer app opened on the screen, but Diamante knew that her nanite was still disarmed and simply let her hand wrap around the woman's throat and _squeeze_. The feeling of Waller's neck finally beneath her palm drew a sadistic smirk to her features, the woman beginning to choke and gag as Diamante lifted her off her feet. She still had her phone in hand, and Diamante suddenly had the impossible-to-resist urge to break every bone in that arm.

Reaching for her wrist, she halted when she saw Waller's thumb hovering over Deadshot's image. The smirk fell from her face, eyes flicking to look up at Waller's shifting eyes. She'd do it if Diamante didn't release her soon—it would be the last thing she did before she fell unconscious if Diamante didn't let her breathe. Softening her hold, she placed Waller back on her feet, but didn't release her neck completely.

"You try anything, they die in your place," Waller rasped out, never once backing down from Diamante's stare.

The diamond woman looked down at the phone again. She'd already lost Harley and the Joker…she couldn't lose these idiots, too. Waller never moved her finger, knowing that Diamante could lash out at any moment. "That's twice now you've threatened what's mine," Diamante mumbled, leaning closer to Waller as her diamond flesh bled away. "That's not a good place to be."

Releasing the woman's neck completely, Diamante stepped back from Waller as she continued to hold her dark stare. "Bitch, how are you not _dead_?" Deadshot snapped from behind Diamante. He'd seen where her thumb was hovering, and he did not like being the one that Diamante had to choose between when it came to revenge and saving someone from the team. Waller finally looked away from Diamante, though could still feel the burn of her glare against her cheek. "What, we did all of this and we don't get shit?" Deadshot asked, beginning to sound tired.

Diamante finally removed her glare from Waller to look back at the others, Deadshot and Diablo closest to her.

"Ten years off your prison sentences," Waller offered. Immediately, Boomerang released a hissing laugh as he looked over to the others, Croc growling in irritation. Diamante couldn't bring herself to laugh. She was barely staying in place as it was. Having Waller so close, within reaching distance if she was fast enough, was making her twitchy. Was it really worth it to let that woman go just because Deadshot had been nice to her? Or Diablo? Or Croc? She'd never met these guys before this mission, and she was about to toss aside her only chance at freedom and revenge to let them live?

Her nails bit into her palms, coaxing blood to the surface, as she faintly trembled in place.

Fuck her compassionate fucking heart.

Deadshot continued to speak behind her, seeing her tremble but not knowing that it was over his life that she was debating. "Nah, that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter." Surprisingly, Waller released a sigh and bowed her head a moment.

"That can be arranged. Any other requests?" she called over the group of criminals, looking over them. Croc requested BET, but Boomerang just laughed as he marched forward, passed the still Diamante. She couldn't think of anything to ask. Maybe a window? Or a book?

"Ten years of a triple-life sentence? Darling, I'm walking out of here a free man, or we're gunna start having some real fun." Diamante wanted to shake her head, since this idiot still had an explosive in his neck. Why couldn't Waller have threatened to blow him up? She'd gladly sacrifice him to continue strangling the bitch. Waller switched the selection to Boomerang.

"Why don't we have some fun?"

There was nothing they could do.

Again.

When Waller's rescue helo finally arrived, they came bearing chains. Diamante's collar was snapped back around her neck, while the others were chained and shackled up against the reinforced metal wall of the helicopter. Letting her head fall back as the metal bit into her skin, Diamante's eyes trailed over the ceiling in boredom. Silently, a tear cascaded down her cheek, disappearing into her blonde hair but leaving a streak of black makeup in its wake.

Lowering her gaze, her eyes fell on the man that sat across from her. It was once of Bell Reve's guards. She recognized him from one of the guys that always accompanied Griggs; apparently his boss had _suspiciously_ gone missing, so someone else had to take over the team. He was the poor bastard that was volunteered. Diamante met his stare as she leaned subtly forward, testing how much room the chains gave her before they were taut against her wrists and torso.

He was holding the controller that triggered her collar, but the sensor would be enough if she shifted into her diamond form.

Well, might as well have some fun before getting tossed into the Skinner Box again.

Shifting as quickly as she could, Diamante felt the collar shock her to reduce the effect, but she was able to change enough that when she lunged forward, she broke from her chains and launched toward the guard with a shriek of rage, relying on only her human strength now. Shocked and terrified, he fumbled with the controller before he finally hit the button. By then, Diamante had already reached him and gouged her nails into his exposed cheeks and throat, drawing blood up in hot pools. The other guards began shouting, the burn of the collar around her neck only resulting in her squeezing tighter, his own hand clenching on the button as gurgling screams bubbled up from his bloody throat.

Her vision fogged and wavered, the muscles beginning to give out as the shock intensified as the button was held down. The guards had protective gloves on as they finally disentangled her from the guard, the controller clattering to the floor of the helo as the man began to choke and convulse.

The rest of the squad watched in disgust and awe as Diamante fell on her back, blood spewing from her mouth as she began laughing through wheezing breath, unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling. Some of the guards were trying desperately to save the man whose throat she's pretty much ripped out, the others beginning to beat on the bleeding woman as she continued to laugh deliriously.

"Fucking bitch," one of the guards sneered down at her, backhanding her to try and stop that _sound_.

And the laughter did stop, but there was no silence. Over the continued choking of the dying guard, Diamante began to sing around the blood in her throat, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth to give her a Glasgow smile. " _My name is Death and the end is here_ ," she sang hauntingly, before she kicked out suddenly, catching another guard beneath the chin. The laughing began again.

"Knock her out!"

They didn't use an injection like last time. Instead, a baton came down across her face with enough force to split the skin and bruise the bone. Deadshot wanted to look away, but the way his head was strapped in place prevented him from turning his face. Closing his eyes against the bloody sight of Diamante lying still, finally silent, the dead man across from them limp in his buckles, he knew that he wouldn't be seeing the crazy girl ever again. If she survived what they were going to do to her back at Bell Reve, they sure as well weren't going to be bringing her back around the others for a play-date. She hadn't even requested anything from them to begin with.

He wouldn't be surprised if this was her way of trying to get them to kill her, so she didn't have to keep living alone.

_Diamante's back connected with once-clean tile, smearing blood across the surface as Harley's hands took hold of her dress's neckline and pulled in opposite directions. A clean split formed down the center of the already ruined dress, exposing Diamante's bloodstained skin beneath, framed in a black bra with a matching thong, the lace that both were made of not doing much in the way of modesty. "Pretty, pretty, pretty," Harley purred as she leaned forward to caress red lips across the one clean path of blood at the base of Diamante's sternum._

_Harley's clothes were stained as well from leaping on the woman back at the abandoned building, so Diamante decided to return the favour. Reaching around Harley, caging her in her arms, she tore her shirt up the back before pulling it clean off of her body. Nudging her back, Harley followed Diamante's lead toward the shower as they worked together to get Diamante's dress off her arms and Harley's tight pants down her legs._

_Turning the shower on resulted in both women squealing in surprise, jumping to turn the water from cold to hot, crowding together as their lips and tongues mingled between them. A soaked thong and bra were soon tossed out of the shower, smacking on the floor to join their discarded clothes—another set were quick to follow, these ones with tears of impatience marring the seams._

_Harley was taking advantage of Diamante's flushed, somewhat overwhelmed state to dominate the encounter. She didn't get to do that often, since the Joker was the dominating one of the relationship. Diamante's reactions were just so pretty, Harley couldn't help herself as she caressed along the woman's body excitedly, finding all of those little spots that made Diamante arch or gasp, hands fisted in Harley's hair as the water cascading down their bodies ran pink and red with blood._

_Diamante's hair was a couple of inches past her shoulder's now, giving Harley a pretty decent amount to grab and use to guide Dia's head this way and that, pulling her forward for a kiss or backward to bare her throat to Harley's teeth. Even against the water, her waxy red lipstick stained Diamante's skin and held there through the pouring water. Fingers teasing between Diamante's thighs, the diamond woman barely kept her legs beneath herself as she scrambled for something to hold herself up. Harley giggled at the woman's reactions, revelling in what she was able to do to her._

" _Touch me, Mia Dia," Harley ordered, nipping at Diamante's ear._

_Almost immediately, the soft, warm caress of Diamante's tongue travelled teasingly up Harley's throat until she reached her ear. "Careful what you ask for, Baby Clown," Diamante warned quietly, though her voice thrummed a bit deeper. Pushing against Harley, her hands caressing her sides as she did so, Diamante pressed her back against the glass wall next to the door, which they'd left creased open after tossing their undergarments out._

_She dipped her head to begin spreading love bites along Harley's neck and shoulder, leaving small reddened welts in her wake. As she laved her tongue over one of the bites, she saw movement out of her peripheral vision and glanced up to see what it was. The Joker stood just outside the glass door of the shower, eyes flicking between them as he peeled the deep purple shirt off of pale shoulders, showing his array of tattoos beneath. He, too, was splattered in fresh blood._

_Meeting the eyes of the Clown Prince of Crime, Diamante could feel heat swell in the pit of her stomach, tapping her fingers along Harley's bare skin as she held his stare. It wasn't a challenge, he could tell from the submissive look in her eyes; she was asking permission as well as…offering. It was an open invitation to join them, eagerness glimmering in those green irises. Leaning her head up, her lips skimmed Harley's ear._

" _Daddy J's home," she cooed. Over her shoulder, Harley grinned madly before she turned in place, leaving Diamante to mold herself against Harley's backside as her fingers began tracing invisible patterns along her pelvic bones. The Joker's icy eyes followed the movements, before trailing up along Harley's pale torso, breasts pressed openly against the glass. Side by side, cheek to cheek, the women looked out through the glass with offering in their gazes._

The collar was tight around Diamante's throat as she was dropped onto the floor of her old cell, the cold metal an angering reminder of her continued confinement. Her skin was still stained with blood, crusted and dried from the time that it had taken for them to return to Belle Reve. The guard was dead and the others seemed to chomp at the bit to get their hands on her. However, Flag—surprisingly—kept them at bay and made sure to get her to her room without incident.

He didn't approve of what she had done, but he wasn't surprised by her reaction. He'd stayed in his seat, holding June, and looked away from Diamante's shrieking, laughing form as blood painted her skin.

Staring up at the metal ceiling, Diamante just blinked sluggishly. Trying to swallow made her throat burn and sting, her muscles wouldn't listen to her and she was left sprawled across the floor unable to move. She wasn't sure how long she could last like this, unable to heal herself and under the will of any angry guard that came her way.

Closing her eyes and resting as calmly as she could, Diamante could only think about the hot blood on her hands as she had strangled the guard, her fingers diving into his flesh as she felt the life slowly leaving him alongside the hot blood. Humming softly to herself, she only had the strength to begin tapping her fingers alongside the soft hums, lyrics playing through her mind when she could not sing them herself.

She'd always loved to sing, even if it was just gentle humming while she was in the shower. Harley had always said she was jealous that Diamante could sing, her own attempts often falling off-key or greatly strangled when high notes came up. Although, Diamante was almost certain that Harley was deliberately butchering songs whenever she sang to make them more annoying—singing was another part of her arsenal against people. Diamante was similar, though she liked to make her songs sound creepy rather than grating.

Eventually, she had to stop humming when her chest ached with the effort, her tapping fingers long since stilled as she continued to stare blackly upward. With no window, she didn't know how long she'd been lying on the floor, or what time of day it now was. It had been quite a bit of time since they'd returned, she knew that, and therefore wasn't surprised to knew that Flag couldn't protect her forever.

The door to her room opened with the shriek of rusted metal, the sound making her twitch but remain otherwise still.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty," a new voice sneered, before hands took hold of her ankles and she was being dragged. The grimy old shirt she was wearing rose up and the cold floor hit her skin, but she didn't react. Whispers sounded from the halls, other guards at the ready in case she lashed out at them.

But she didn't have the energy.

Strapped down to the same gurney that had carried her from the cell before, Diamante closed her eyes against the annoying flash of lights passing overhead, the taunting laughs of the guards echoing through her senses. The laugh wasn't right. It sounded wrong.

It wasn't _his_ laugh.

Wheeled into a new room, one that Diamante had never seen in the many months she'd been at Belle Reve, a man in a white lab coat with a soft smile on his face approached her from the right. "Good evening, Miss. Diamante," he greeted calmly. He almost sounded fatherly, speaking with a light tone. But there was a look in his eyes that told her he was more than just a fatherly scientists or doctor. Somehow, the look of his gave her a greater sense of dread than the Joker ever could have. "I'm Dr. Jace," he introduced. "I've been looking into your case for a while now, and I must say it sounds _fascinating_."

Unable to speak with the strap across her jaw, she just glared at him with tired eyes.

"I understand that you've experiences a deep loss just recently, and I'd love to speak with you about that. But it can wait until later. For now, I'm very curious about this…diamond factor of yours."

Reaching to the side, he picked up a shiny metal instrument from the table he'd rolled over with him. Diamante's eyes followed the blade, the polished metal of the scalpel probably the newest, cleanest thing in this entire facility.

"I read that you have a tendency to rip out the organs of those you kill, letting them die slowly from internal bleeding and hemorrhaging." The soft smile he'd been wearing grew as he spoke, reaching down with his free hand to pull Diamante's shirt up as far as the restrains would allow. "That made me wonder…what do _your_ organs look like?"

The guards waiting outside of the room glanced toward the door when a muffled, agonized scream penetrated through the thick metal. One of them chuckled darkly, wondering why they had waited this long to hand the diamond woman over to the good doctor.

Through the lens of the lab's camera, however, enraged eyes watched for a moment more as the garbled audio passed along Diamante's screams. A snarl blocked out the sound before a fist went through the monitor, shattering the screen and cutting off the audio/video feed. Standing still a moment, his heaving breaths were the only sound to break the sudden silence.

"Get ready," he growled, icy eyes looked over his shoulder to the two matching scowls of displeasure that mirrored his own. "They've made my Crown _bleed_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request made to write an Alternate Ending in which Diamante dies during the battle with the Enchantress. It's a part of this series, but a separate work, for anyone who wants to check it out. I had a bit more fun than I should have killing my character, but apparently readers love it...


	10. Surrender To Me, I'll Eat You Alive

Even though it caused pain to ricochet through her body, Diamante couldn't stop herself from heaving for air, her throat raw from screaming. Sweat glistened along her entire body, mixing with the blood that remained from her latest session with the good doctor. He was able to control the collar at her throat to allow her to heal sections of her body, like her stomach or internal organs, but preventing her from changing enough to fight back against him.

"It's truly fascinating! Your internal organs change into diamond as well, but you can't see them when your stomach isn't cut open. It's almost like whatever's exposed to the air just becomes the outer shell to hide what's inside. I'd imagine your bones are much the same," Dr. Jace was rambling, cleaning the knives and other tools that he'd used to cut her open and pry apart her flesh.

Diamante didn't even have the will to make a sound, her eyes closed with heavy fatigue as she tried to push aside the burning agony that stemmed from her insides. He hadn't given her sufficient time to heal properly—it was only enough so that she wouldn't die, but now she was weak. Swallowing carefully, her mouth dry and throat sore, the woman finally cracked open her eyes when he stopped talking. He was standing next to her, smiling as softly as he always did, with her blood staining his once white coat and gloves.

"I wish the men who'd made you were still alive; I have so many questions. Is it true you don't remember killing them?"

The fact that he kept asking her questions when she was physically incapable of answering made her eyebrow twitch. Jace seemed to catch the movement and let out a joyous laugh, leaning away.

"Ah, yes, I keep forgetting. No matter, it's all in your file anyway."

_Then why the fuck did you ask?_ Diamante thought venomously, repressing the urge to roll her eyes and letting them fall closed instead. She wanted to sleep, but even if he allowed her to, she greatly disliked the thought of putting down her barriers any more than they already were in front of Jace. Perhaps she should stop healing herself. If he cut her open and left her with the expectation that she would heal, she would probably bleed to death or die from the trauma of having her body cut open with her organs poked and prodded.

"Can you regrow things, I wonder?"

Eye snapping open, Diamante met with Jace's slightly wide ones. Excitement glistened in his gaze, while Diamante's hardened at what he was insinuating. She's been forced for days to live through him cutting open her torso, her limbs, even her face, to look at how things worked beneath. Sometimes he would clamp the wounds open so that when she shifted that particular place into diamond, it couldn't heal. It would try to, and cause deep pain like her skin was pulling against the clamps in the effort to close.

Jace tapped a bloody, gloved finger against Diamante's cheekbone. "Maybe an ear?" he pondered, speaking more to himself than to her. "Or your tongue? Oh…teeth!"

_You even try it, I'm biting your fingers off and_ eating _them._

"Maybe we should start with something simple, a finger or toe, perhaps?" His fingers moved down, caressing along the back of her hand. Immediately, Diamante's hand became a tight fist in reaction to his touch as her icy glare followed him as he stepped back from her. "Now, now, I'm trying to be fair," he defended, actually pouting, before he moved down to stand at the end of the metal table she was strapped to. He'd come to realize that the gurney wasn't enough when cutting into her—she was susceptible to fits that brought some of her strength back and nearly tipped the gurney over with her thrashing.

She tried to jerk her leg back when his touch came to her feet, tracing along the tendons atop her right foot, between her toes and underneath her bridge. The leather straps across her shins prevented her from doing more than shifting her feet from side to side when rotating her ankle.

"Hold still, dear," he warned, digging his thumb roughly into the underside of her foot's arch. A hiss sounded through the gag as her body tried to rip itself from his grasp before she even though about moving. "If you're going to be like that, maybe I'll move on to something else?" When his touch fell upon her next, he was using her blood to trace a line between her breasts. She'd been stripped bare while being strapped down, leaving her naked and bound to the cold metal of the table.

A malicious grin came to his face, replacing the previous serene smile. "I want to see your heart."

The scalpel was brought to her flesh again, dragging down her sternum in a precise line as Diamante growled and tried to arch away from the burning sting it caused. Hot blood spilled out from the incision and pooled at her concave stomach, starved and thin, and began to cool. Jace's thumbs stuck into the long line in her flesh and drew the pale skin apart, revealing the gorey red of muscle that stretched over her sternum. Once more layer to go.

Then he'd have to get his bone saw.

Diamante's breathing was growing erratic as her eyes threatened to roll back into her head, the trembles of her limbs coaxing her pooling blood to spill over her sides and onto the table beneath. It easily spilled over the edge and began a steady stream to the concrete floor. Her vision blurred and fogged, the heaviness in her limbs transitioning into numbness. She tried to curl her toes, but she couldn't even feel them anymore, so she had no clue whether it was actually working or not.

"Stay awake, now, the fun's only just begun!"

The buzzer at the door drew his attention away before he had the chance to begin cutting into her muscles. "Dr. J," the guard's voice called through the metal door, muffled but audible. "Got a visitor."

Jace sighed from above Diamante but pulled away none the less, moving to drop the scalpel and strip the bloody gloves off as he moved for the door. Diamante took the time to rest a moment, blinking her eyes in the hopes of removing the fogginess. If she passed out, he'd just give her a shot of adrenaline or another drug to wake her up again. It was more difficult than she figured, however, as the world began to sway around her prone form.

The doctor dumped his bloody gloves into the bin near the door before he swiped his card through the scanner to open it. "If this is Waller again, I was assured privacy to-"

The words were cut short as the body of the guard dropped through the open door, blood spraying out from his sliced jugular, and nearly took Jace to the ground as a strangled gasp issued from the man. Where the guard had been standing, another man with shock green hair, pasty skin and cherry-red lips was in his pace, the blood from cutting the guard's throat staining the pale skin of his exposed chest.

"Good evening, _Doctor_ ," the Joker drawled, stepping into the room and over the dead guard's body. From deeper into the room, a muffled, agonized laugh broke through the silence that had enveloped the suddenly pale, trembling scientist. The Joker's eyes trailed over where Diamante lay, unable to see him from where she was strapped in and her head immobilized. He could see tears trailing from the corner of her eyes, though, and the sight caused his jaw to lock in rage. Her chest was exposed and cut, blood beginning to pool around the table before swirling down a drain beneath it. A long, clean slice down her sternum made his muscles spasm with the need to kill something.

"Y-you…but how—you were-"

Lashing out, the Joker struck the man across the face with a solid backhand, sending him careening backward into one of the metal shelves that lined the wall. "You've been playing with my toys," he accused, wagging a finger before he motioned to one of the men behind him. They were all dressed like the guards of Belle Reve, though the names across their vests were the nicknames in which the Joker called them. "He stays alive," he instructed. "He'll be my present for my Jewel."

The doctor, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, opened his mouth in pointless protest as he was descended upon by the Joker's men.

The Clown himself approached Diamante as another of his guys hauled in the tech that kept Diamante's collar in check. He began on the leather straps, freeing her wrists and torso as he looked down at her. A neat stack of sheets on the nearby counter were soon tossed over her bare body, immediately staining the white with her blood. She was still laughing against the gag, but her eyes were closed as tears coursed down her temples and into her bloody, greasy hair. She was too skinny, her cheekbones too vivid and skin too pasty. "Mia Dia," he whispered softly, reaching out to release the strap across the lower half of her face, growling at the lines that were left in her flesh from how tightly it had pressed down. Her upper lip was cut and a bruise had yet to heal on the left side of her jaw. He could also see mostly healed lacerations where the good doctor had already played.

Only when the tech was forced forward to remove the collar did the Joker lean back, motioning for the remainder of her straps to be removed. Jace was staring at the Joker in awe now, some of his fear bleeding away as he watched the man react to Diamante.

"Tell me, Doctor, you've read my little Jewel's file, _yessss_?" the Joker sneered, stepping forward with gradual strides, leaving behind boot-prints of Diamante's blood. Dr. Jace nodded, excitement glimmering shortly in his eyes as he was reminded of the woman and her file.

"Yes, indeed I have. She-"

"-is a _ripper_ ," the Joker continued, though mostly likely not what the doctor intended to say. Some of the excitement disappeared, his smile faltering as the Joker's grew. "Her favourite thing is the intestines. They're long enough that she's actually strangled some people with their own organs," the Joker explained easily, glancing back at Diamante as though he was remembering something wistfully. "When she's really angry…she takes out the organs one by one, and them removes the limbs, joint by joint—of course, keeping her toy alive for as long as she can." The more the Joker said, the paler the doctor's face became.

The Joker's smile vanished as he lunges forward, getting right into the Doctor's face as he wrapped a ring-endowed hand around the man's throat.

"You see, I _really_ wanna hurtcha. You've been doing _very_ _**naughty**_ things to my Crown, and I don't take well to someone trying to break what belongs to me." He could feel the doctor trying to swallow against his hand, and tightened his grip in response. "Howeverrr…I can't _wait_ to watch what Diamante's gunna do to ya." The silver grin that spread across the Joker's face was insanity in one expression.

"Boss."

Looking to the man who's spoken, it was the one who'd brought in the tech, who was now holding Diamante's collar in his hands, the chattering of the metal telling them how badly he was shaking. The Joker's smile gradually lessened until it was gone. He stood up in a prowl, approaching the man as he quaked under the Joker's stare. "Put it on," he ordered as his voice dropped into deep, gravelly rage. When the man hesitated, a growl rose up. " _Now!_ "

Jumping in fright, the tech began to careful process of snapping and locking the collar onto his own throat. It was tight due to being sized for Diamante's thin neck, and cut off his air. The Joker grinned, pleased, before he reached for the table that held the controller and looked at it a moment. The tech appeared ready to faint when those icy eyes turned on him again.

The silver of his teeth flash briefly. "I imagine this is gunna hurt."

Pressing the button on the highest setting, the man's back immediately arched as a strangled scream of pain tried to leave his throat. Then he dropped to the floor, the Joker continuing to press the button as he watched the man convulse. Tipping his head to the side as though curious, the smell of burned flesh began to fill the room. Blood poured from the man's nose, out of his mouth, and around the collar that was searing his throat. Finally releasing the button, the Joker tossed the controller back to another of his guys.

"Keep up with that. Hold it 'til he stops twitching. Then hold it a bit longer, just to see if he starts twitching again," he instructed easily before he moved over to Diamante. The sheet covering her was staining with blood in patches, her chest the worse of them, and her eyes were fluttering as she teetered on the edge of consciousness. Her laughing had quieted as her consciousness fled, her delirium going with it. Reaching for her skull, the Joker carefully slipped his hand beneath her head, cushioning it from the metal table, and leaned to press his lips to her ear. "My pretty Jewel," he whispered, staining her skin with red makeup. "Let me see you Sparkle…"

Diamante's breath hitched as her eyes opened blearily, trying to focus on where his voice was coming from. Her hand twitched at her side, still too tired to truly lift up but desperately wanting to seek him out. To see if he was really there.

"Please, please, please, please," he chanted, moving from her ear to ghost along her cheekbone, down to her lips and caress them with the softest kiss. Her head tipped in his direction the slightest bit, before he felt her flesh begin to change. Her pale, emaciated body was replaced with solid diamond, the blood on her flesh making certain areas look like they were made of rubies. The wounds on her body quickly began to heal, bruises fading and lacerations mending and closing. The Joker giggled against her lips as he pulled back enough to watch her eyes open fully, luminous and fully awake.

"Daddy J," she whispered, his grin widening at the soft caress of her breath against his lips. Some of her strength returned, Diamante reached for him desperately. Her arms encircled his neck, delving into green hair, as she took his bottom lip between hers. He returned the favour in kind, nearly hauling her off the table as he pulled her flush against his body, smearing himself with her blood and pinning the sheet between them.

Only when he pulled away again, his red lipstick smeared and eyes dancing with amusement, did Diamante let herself begin to relax as a tired smile came to her lips. "Until you're good as new, you stay like that," he ordered, reaching up to caress the still healing line between her breasts. Diamante nodded obediently before she glanced over his shoulder, her eyes searched the room. She could tell all of the 'guards' were actually the Joker's men, his nicknames for them printed across their chests in white lettering. The doctor was on his knees, hands raised with some of the men holding their guns on him.

"Pumpkin doesn't know I'm here," he whispered theatrically when he realized what she was looking for. "It's a _surprise_."

Diamante's grin returned before she leaned up to kiss him again. "Let's not keep her waiting, then," she answered. He didn't wait another moment, sweeping her off the table, sheet and all, and turning to his men.

"Someone grab the doctor, he's to be our… _humble_ guest!"

Diamante's eyes glittered at the thought of the doctor coming with them, anticipation warming her expression. Then she let herself relax in the familiar safety of the Joker's arms, her body softening to flesh as the pain from the doctor's experiments faded completely. Her green eyes fell closed as her cheek came to rest on the Joker's shoulder, the smell of coppery blood and makeup wafting off of him. She'd missed that smell.

Exiting the lab that Diamante had been locked inside since returning to Belle Reve, the Joker's men created a barricade around them, guns raised, with Jace being dragged behind them. Diamante just rested her head in the crook of the Joker's cool neck, the hard muscle of his chest and strength of his arms holding her up causing her to smile.

The Joker, arm wrapped around her shoulders, could feel when she began to hum before he heard her. It was soft, and he could barely hear it even though she was inches away from his ear. A grin began to spread across his face, silver teeth glinting in the dingy lights that hung above them. For once, Diamante didn't dread her trip down the halls of Belle Reve.

She knew this was going to be the last time she was forced to travel the disgusting building.

Whenever one of Belle Reve's real guards tried to come at them, the familiar pop of gunfire cut them off each time. It didn't even rattle Diamante's drowsy state, her sleepy humming calming the rage that had been strangling the Joker like a vice since he saw her over the video feeds. Tipping his head to the side, he rested his temple against Diamante's messy hair and soon felt her nudge him back in answer.

Turning her head, Diamante rested her chin on his shoulder to look back. Jace was basically being dragged behind him, not quite fighting but making himself dead weight as he frightfully met Diamante's eyes. A malicious grin spread across her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Joker, leaning herself into him. She'd let herself fall into a depressed belief that he was gone, and she had no one to go to even if she had been able to free herself from Jace and Belle Reve. Instead, she had been rescued by the last person she ever thought she would see again.

Being able to see the halls as they were left behind, Diamante got to watch and count the dead bodies that were left behind, most with bullets littering their bodies—Kevlar or not.

"Our bird's still secure," one of the men say as he came up to Joker, the white lettering across his chest spelling out BOY, which hinted to Diamante that he was probably one of the new guys that the Joker had acquired while she and Harley were in Belle Reve. "Frost is ready for take-off once we're on board."

"Ohhh, goody," the Joker purred before he slowly put Diamante down onto her feet. She was expecting him to want her to make a run for it herself, but he instead picked her up again in a more comfortable position to run with her in his arms. Facing him with her arms around his shoulders and legs like a vice at his waist, the Joker even had a free hand to carry a gun and take out and of the guards his men may miss.

He made absolutely certain the sheet was kept around her body, lest he have to start shooting his own guys. They were new, it would be a pain to have to replace them already.

Pressed front to front with the Joker, Diamante purred sensually in his ear as she pulled his other gun from the holster at his side, silently assuring that she would watch his back. It was heavier than her gun, but she'd shot it a few times before and was confident with her ability to protect him.

"Ready, baby-doll?" the Joker asked quietly, his lips caressing the shell of her ear. Diamante groaned back, tightening her legs around his waist. The deep thrum of his voice was something she had missed so much and it made her desperate to haul him off to a flat surface and proceed to _pull off his clothes_. Instead, she got a solid hold of his hair and used it to pull his head back enough for her to claim his lips in a biting kiss, smearing the cherry-red lipstick even more.

She couldn't wait to see Harley, to complete the royal set.

Harley was far _less_ happy back in Gotham. The Joker had left with Frost and a bunch of guys, telling her to stay behind and promising that he'd bring back something to cheer her up. She'd scowled and snapped, saying that unless he was bringing back their Crown she was most certainly _not_ going to be happy. He hadn't said anything else, but left Harley pouting on the couch with one of Diamante's coats wrapped around her body. It didn't smell like her anymore; it hadn't even smelled like her when Harley had gotten her hands on it.

Apparently, the Joker had struggled to sleep when his girls were gone—more than Harley had already assumed.

When they'd returned to their home, less Diamante, they were burned and angry, though still trying to embrace the fact that they at least had each other now. The Joker had disappeared elsewhere almost immediately, most likely to break a lot of expensive things to try and relieve some of his rage, while Harley had pulled off her burned clothes while heading for the room she, Dia and the Joker shared.

She'd stopped in the doorway, shoes and shirt already pulled off with the cool air brushing at her exposed torso, when she spotted their bed. It reminded of her the nights she and Diamante would get really dressed up, throwing clothes all over the room as they tried to decide on what they wanted to wear.

While they were gone, the Joker had pulled every single article of their clothes from the closet and tossed it onto the bed, sleeping amongst the smells of Diamante and Harley that lingered on their clothing. The sight of it had left the Queen frozen for a moment before her lip had trembled as her eyes stung, the emotional break threatening. It had been there, lingering on the edge of her control since she'd woken from the wreckage, carried by the Joker from the flames.

It was hard to keep herself together when the Joker and Frost were there, burned and slightly injured, but she did so. Even when they'd tracked the group to they subway, they'd arrived in time to see Diamante with that damned collar snapping into place around her throat. She was barefoot, bloody and bruised, with her clothes beyond repair and a look of such dead and fatigue in her eyes.

Harley had broken down when she saw their bed, piled with her and Diamante's outfits of red, blue and gold. She's stripped down bare and crawled into the pile, the faintest hint of their perfume still clinging to the clothes, along with the metal and blood musk that was left behind from the Joker.

Neither she nor the Joker could bring themselves to put the clothes away; at least, not hers. Harley's outfits steadily returned to their closet, but Diamante's gold and black had become their new comforter as the two remaining lovers had lay beneath. Most nights, the Joker didn't even come to bed, and Harley would usually stay up watching cartoons or going through videos and pictures the girls had taken together when they were bored.

The Joker had come in at one point, Harley wearing Diamante's black-silk robe with some of the other woman's sleep-pants on as well, as a video of Harley's making playing on their flat-screen.

Harley's voice was in the background, talking as though she was giving some grand tour around their home, until it came up Diamante curled up on the couch. Her hair was short and messy, pale face without makeup and the Joker's shirt the only thing she was wearing. It was the day after they'd gotten Diamante, returning home with the diamond woman.

" _And this is-!...uhm…our jewel! This is out pretty little jewel,_ " Harley had been shouting over the recording, the camera shaking as the Queen had leapt onto the other end of the couch, soon face by side with Diamante as she held the camera in front of the two women. Harley had been focusing on the camera, grinning widely, as Diamante had looked to the side at Harley in fascination.

The recording paused on the women's faces, side by side, with Diamante watching the Queen at her side.

The next one had been after they'd given her a name, but before she'd saved Harley when she'd crashed the car. The Joker had been getting a bit more possessive as time went by and had ordered Diamante to stay with either him or Harley. He'd already shot one guy that thought she was just a hooker hired for the night, trying to get Diamante to leave with him somewhere. Of course, Diamante had just gone to the Joker and curled into his side as she declared to the clown 'I'm not a hooker.' The expression that had come to his face had all his men staggering back a step before he'd pulled his gun and shot the offender without batting an eye.

The video was of Diamante, appearing as bored as hell, lying on her side across the back of the couch. The Joker was sitting directly in front of her, looking over one of his new shipments. She'd looked like a prize hung above him, getting an excited snicker from Harley as she sauntered her way into the room. " _I'm taking little Dia shopping!"_ she'd declared, once more looking over Diamante's exposed body in some of Harley's shorts and the Joker's shirt.

" _No."_

The growled response had been enough for Diamante to smile before she'd leaned forward to rest her chin on his bare shoulder.

" _I'm gunna have to start walking around here naked, and then you'll need to hire new guys,"_ she'd reasoned. Harley had giggled again, though the Joker was scowling in displeasure, before he'd shouted for Frost to take the girls out.

The Joker had stolen the remote from Harley as he sat at the edge of their bed, rewinding the video and pausing it to still on the image of Diamante's pale body draped behind him, her body leaning forward enough for her chin to rest on his shoulder. He hadn't looked at her back then, but now he could see that she'd been giving him a look of pouty-adoration, leaning on one hand just next to his hip, close enough he'd have felt her body heat.

A few days later, he'd left with Frost and Harley was alone.

Of course she'd take that _so_ well. Standing in the empty kitchen in only her underwear and one of Diamante's halter tops, Harley glared down at the empty bottle of whisky that she'd raided from the bar the night before. It was an unspoken rule in their home that they moderated their drinking—none of them reacted well when they got shitfaced drunk, Harley worst of all since Diamante and the Joker seemed able to burn through alcohol like it was water, modified humans as they were.

Her cheeks warmed with the influence of the alcohol and anger, her thoughts taunting her about how they all left her. How she should have known all along that he'd leave her for someone else. Snatching the glass she'd been using from the counter, Harley released a shriek of rage as she turned and threw it with all of her strength at the far wall, beside the entrance to the kitchen. Glass exploded like sparks in all directions, hitting the floor and counters and tinkling like bells.

The rage wasn't gone, though—it wasn't enough.

The bottle soon joined the glass, creating a larger explosion than the tumbler. This started a chain reaction, each shriek of breaking glass relieving just a bit more of Harley's pent up anger and self-hatred. Coffee mugs, drinking glasses, wine glasses, plates, bowls; whatever she could get her hands on was thrown at the wall, shattering and sending glass or porcelain across every surface of the kitchen. Her feet were in danger of being sliced up if she dared try to move from her spot, her legs already bleeding from small nicks caused by flying shards.

Her hand caught the last whisky tumbler as she pivoted on her feet, throwing the glass as she spun. In the same instant the tumbler left her fingers, her eyes came to rest on the figure now standing in the doorway. Diamante was fast enough to shift her body into diamond and turn her head to the side, the tumbler shattering against the side of her head.

Harley's hand was still outstretched as she stared, mouth agape, at the woman standing a couple of yards away from her. Diamante shook her head, shards of glass falling from her hair, before she looked up to Harley again. The crush of glass sounded a moment before the Joker stepped around the corner with a faint scowl, his eyes taking in the destruction that Harley had just done.

Just as it had when she first returned with the Joker, Harley could feel the well of emotion tighten in her chest before her bottom lip trembled visibly. Diamante, still diamond, stepped easily across the glass-littered floor, more of a march than a walk. She was only wearing the Joker's deep purple shirt, her bare legs exposed with majority of the buttons undone, leaving the soft valley between her breasts exposed and teasing along the swell of her breasts that kept the skirt parted. Harley could see the faint stain of blood.

Harley hiccupped against the urge to sob, " _Dia!_ "

Solid, warm hands gripped her thighs and lifted, protecting her from the glass on the floor, as Harley's hands immediately fisted in Diamante's bloody hair. All the self-hate bled away as she caught Diamante's diamond lips, pulling the woman in as close as she could. Standing amongst broken glass, legs wrapped tight around Diamante's narrow hips, Harley began to giggle and cry against Diamante's lips as she clawed at the woman's back.

"Shh, baby clown," Diamante whispered against Harley's lips, feeling her breath hitch against her strangled laughs. "I've got you."


	11. Royal Flush

Freshly washed and dressed in one of her black silk nighties, Diamante laid on her back in their King bed, her clothes tossed aside, with Harley straddling her thighs and using her chest as a pillow. She'd barely been two feet away from Diamante since she'd jumped on her in the kitchen. Not that the diamond woman was complaining; she'd been using every excuse that she could to touch Harley. She thought she'd never feel the other woman's soft, tattooed skin ever again and it was like a dream to have her back in her arms.

In truth, Harley was basking in the sound of Diamante's heartbeat. It was steady and sure, a familiar rhythm. She'd lost weight since they'd seen each other, which was concerning since it had only been a few weeks since the events of Mission City. Harley could count her ribs now, and her breasts were slightly smaller, almost the same size as Harley's. She'd seen what that Doctor did to her in Belle Reve, though the Joker usually broke the screen in fits of rage before they could watch the entire thing.

Eventually, he'd become so consumed in his rage that even just the mention of the feeds or prison would have him tearing apart whatever room he was in, usually killing whoever had been stupid enough to bring it up.

Squeezing the woman lying beneath her tightly, Harley turned her head so begin pressing soft, lingering kisses between Diamante's breasts. The action caused the diamond woman's breath to hitch audibly; Harley didn't know about the latest incision that Jace had made, directly where Harley had just laid her lips. The soft, wet kiss caused her eyes to burn suddenly, fighting back the memory of blinding pain from only hours before. One hand made its way into Harley's hair as she continued to make a path of moist lip marks along Diamante's sternum and collar, higher up to her neck and jaw. When she lifted her head enough to look her lover in the eyes, Diamante had tears streaming down her cheeks with a broken, desperate look in her usually bright green eyes.

Harley immediately shifted up higher on the other woman's body, leveling their height, before she framed her pale face with equally pale hands and claimed the woman's lips in a long, slow kiss. Her tears were cold against Harley's palms, prompting her to begin gently caressing Diamante's cheeks in an effort to wipe them all away.

Diamante's hands desperately gripped at Harley's back, nails digging into soft flesh and drawing her in close. To either woman, there was a distant, lingering fear that the other would disappear if they let go.

The kiss, once slow and calm, grew in passion as Harley began biting at Diamante's lips, tasting the alcohol left behind after the Joker had brought her a shot as she'd been soaking in a bath. Harley had joined her, scrubbing her down expertly before they'd lounged together in the tub, a tangle of relaxed limbs. J had come in with the shot of bourbon, taking it into his mouth before he'd caught Diamante's lips and poured the burning liquor onto her tongue.

The memory of watching the Joker give Dia the shot alongside the strong taste of the drink on her lover's tongue caused her to groan loudly. In reply, Diamante bit sharply on Harley's plump lips as she thrust her hips up and rolled, pinning Harley beneath her as she began attacking the other woman's neck with vigour.

"Dia," Harley cooed, arching up as her thighs caressed Diamante's sides, hands fisting in her silky nightie. The only warning she had was a sharp tug before the delicate material was ripped in Harley's hands, torn from Diamante's frame with harsh, desperate motions. "Dia, Dia, Dia," she began chanting, the nips and sucks on her neck sure to leave marks as Diamante's hands slipped up beneath the shirt she'd donned after their bath.

"Yes, baby?" Diamante purred back, ghosting her fingers just shy of Harley's nipples and making her clown cry out. "Sweet baby," she cooed, moving back up to take Harley's lips with hers before her hands made quick work of Harley's shirt, giving it the same treatment as her nightie by ripping it clean down the middle, bearing Harley's pale flesh and self-done tattoos.

Thankfully, both women had foregone undergarments and therefore made for fewer distractions.

Harley nearly shrieked—her back arched clean off the mattress—when Diamante's fingers plunged between her thighs to meet to the moist heat of her lover's tender center. Diamante gladly swallowed the other woman's scream, groaning in appreciation as her fingers deftly began to play Harley like the perfect instrument. "I love that sound," Diamante crooned when their kiss finally broke, intense green eyes looking down at Harley like she wanted to absolutely _devour_ her. "Do it again," she ordered, curling her fingers upward as her thumb easily located Harley's clit and _pressed_.

The answering shriek wasn't muffled in the least this time, hands fisting in her hair as her body trembled at the overstimulating push on her tender nerves. Her thighs felt as though they were trying to trap Diamante between them, keeping her in place as best she could, but the diamond woman was stronger.

Diamante's eyes closed as she basked in the sounds coming from Harley before she suddenly dipped down, almost _gliding_ her way down her clown's body before Harley was arching again. One hand released her hair to instead take purchase in Diamante's, taking a fistful of the damp strands as a very skillful tongue with a pension for licking began to burn through her.

" _Dia!_ "

The feeling of Harley's soft thighs cradling her, even the sharp grip on her hair, was so welcoming to Diamante after she'd had nothing but pain over the weeks since Mission City. The agony of thinking they were dead had almost been worse than the experiments that Dr. Jace had performed on her. The hope that one of those experiments would soon kill her had almost always lingered in the back of her mind; now, she was so relieved to have survived.

When the Joker's voice had broken through the haze of pain, blood loss and infection, Diamante had thought she'd surely lost her mind, lingering on the brink of death as she was. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him, snarling in the back of her mind, but this time it had been so vivid.

_Let me see you sparkle…._

Curling her fingers with expert precision at the same time as she sucked sharply at Harley's clit, Diamante was rewarded with another beautiful shriek as Harley's muscles tightened around her fingers and her thighs squeezed her head. She was sure she'd pulled some hair out with how tightly she'd pulled at the locks in her hand, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

_Please, please, please, please…._

Even as Harley's body began to relax, Diamante lazily lapped at her and rejoiced in each aftershock and twitch that she brought forth with her actions. Finally, Harley whined as her overstimulated flesh burned against the touches, muttering Diamante's name and tugging on her hair. Rising only enough to press a kiss beneath her lover's navel, Diamante looked up to meet Harley's happy, blissed eyes. Green eyes were nearly swallowed by the dilated black of her iris, a clear indicator of just how aroused Diamante had become.

She almost missed the telltale flick of Harley's attention elsewhere before cool hands came to Diamante's hips as a set of teeth nipped sharply at the J of her back tattoo. Instinctively, she arched into the sensation.

"What a _beautiful_ display," the Joker purred, sliding his hands around Diamante's waist to slide her away from Harley, across the sheets, until she was pressed backside-to-hips with his lips at her ear. "My pretty, pretty girls," he cooed, looking up to Harley as she desperately tried to catch her breath, her eyes on the two at the end of the bed. "Aren't we _lucky_ , Pumpkin?" he asked Harley, squeezing Diamante closer to his chest. "Our Jewel is just so… _generous_."

Harley's answering smirk was coy and full of lust, the woman sitting up before crawling on her hands and knees over to them. "Our pretty little Jewel," she repeated as she neared Diamante's lips, licking at them with a quick flick of her tongue. She could taste herself left on Diamante's lips and jaw, the shine of her essence glistening on her lover's skin. The Joker breathed in the hot smell of sex and alcohol, the closeness of the two only making it stronger, before he slipped long fingers into Diamante's hair and pulled her head back to force her to look at him.

"What say we…return the favour?"

Much as Harley had done, the Joker's tongue glided more slowly from Diamante's chin, over her lips, and along her cheek as he took in the taste of Harley, bourbon and Diamante.

The growl in the Joker's voice alongside the rough swipe of his tongue made Diamante's body tremble, Harley smirking at the sight of it, while a long sigh escaped her. "Please," she begged quietly, the word so soft it nearly went unheard, "Daddy J…"

A strong fist was suddenly in her hair, hauling Diamante from her place and nearly throwing her out across the sheets. She'd barely bounced from the mattress before his weight settled over her hips, the caress of his sweatpants—black with shiny gold bats on them—on her bare skin drawing forth a shiver. The Joker growled low as he crouched over his diamond lover, Harley giggling softly against his arm as she crawled up close as well; his eyes were trained on Diamante's captivating green ones, her look of flushed arousal and admiration bringing a gleeful smirk to his lips.

"Oh, Pretty Jewel," he purred, leaning down until his breath fanned her face. Diamante could feel heat pool between her legs as her cheeks flushed in anticipation, wanting to lean up to bite at those blood red lips. "I'm gunna make ya _scream_."

And scream she did, the sound drowned out Harley's sheer giggles and the Joker's cackling laughter. This time, there was no gag to silence her or pain to accompany the sound that ripped from her lungs. Her muscles tensed in pleasurable agony as she clung to her lover's, sweat heating and cooling on her skin. Her nails raked red lines down the white skin of her King's back, hands fisting in her Queens hair, marvelling in how they worshipped her body.

Bites adorned her once healed flesh, the Joker making sure to leave a lipstick smear between her breasts as though to replace the deep, weeping wound that had been in her flesh when he'd first laid his eyed upon her.

Hips slotted against Diamante's, now bared of clothing, the Joker's metal teeth took her bottom lip sharply before releasing her with a content grumble. "How about we start on that _deal_ , hm?" he questioned, watching her eyes flutter behind closed lids as she tried to process what he was saying, trying to remember the deal of which he spoke. He could tell immediately when she clued in, her thighs tightening at his hips as a long, drawn out moan passed her bruise, kiss-swollen lips.

Harley grinned manically from beside Diamante, nipping at the other woman's shoulders. "Mommy Dia," she purred with excitement evident in her soft tone. In response, Diamante's hand lifted to Harley's neck, cupping the back and drawing her in closer. Their lips met briefly, Diamante's tongue darting out to tease the other woman's lips as they pulled away.

"Mommy Harley," Diamante answered softly, her eyes coy and full of blind love. When she turned her attention up to the Joker, his chest heaving as he watched his girls with a strong snarl of appreciation at his lips, a full smile bloomed across her lips. "Daddy J," she purred, her nickname for him taking on an entirely different meaning.

"That's right, baby," he cooed, mirroring her actions with Harley by cupping the back of her neck to lift her, having her meet his kiss in the middle. A moan vibrated against her chest as her hands wove into his hair, messing the already tousled strands further. Distracted by the sharp kiss, she didn't register the shift of the Joker's hips until he abruptly thrust forward, sliding easily into her body after so many months apart.

Breaking the kiss with her head thrown back, Diamante's entire body shook with the onslaught of pleasure as the Joker began a fast, pounding pace that left her fingers clutching his hair desperately. Harley was panting and giggling into her ear, the hot breath leaving Diamante's skin moist in its wake. Removing one hand from the Jokers hair to grasp Harley's instead, she couldn't even make a sound as her head was thrown back against the pillow with her mouth open as though screaming silently.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," Harley whispered against Diamante's shoulder before pressing several wet, lingering kisses against her heated flesh. "Scream for us," she added quietly, almost too quiet for even Diamante to hear, before she bit sharply into her flesh, thoroughly tearing the skin to leave a vivid bite mark behind. Dia finally did scream; the pain from the bite mixing with the pleasure from the Joker's brutal pace making her skin prickle with overstimulation.

" _Yes_ ," the Joker growled low, letting his senses be overwhelmed with the woman beneath him and the other that lay just beside her. Harley had one of her legs hitched over his, letting her thigh and calf caress him and Diamante, and her hands were teasing Diamante's chest as she continued to nibble bites into her lover's shoulder and neck. The diamond woman could barely even breathe against the onslaught, her grip on their hair bordering on painful as she continued to whimper and moan after Harley had forced out that first scream. "Scream for _me_."

" _Daddy J!_ " Diamante shrieked when the Joker leant forward, lifting her hips and settling her on his thighs as he continued to thrust against her. With his breath now fanning against her face, Diamante couldn't resist the urge to open her eyes. His face was mere inches away from her, icy eyes fixed on her flushed face and dilated green eyes with a snarl of approval revealing his metal grin.

Seeing him now made her body tremble alongside a deep moan; sweat shimmered on his body and his muscles were working with each thrust, one of his arms holding up his weight while the other was keeping Harley's and her thigh up against his hip, forcing them to stay close as he shifted himself over Diamante. Never once did he lose his rhythm, the hot glide of flesh on flesh and the slap of skin drowning out all other sound. Watching his muscles flex beneath pale flesh, tattoos dancing with each thrust, Diamante tightened her legs to draw him in closer.

"Sweet Baby Jewel," Harley cooed into her ear, her fingers moving down to ghost at the base of her stomach, over her womb.

The Joker's touch wasn't nearly as gentle, his pace speeding up as one of his hands came up to clutch her throat, just barely giving her enough room to breathe.

That didn't stop the sharp gasps and breathy screams from breaking through his hold, Diamante's eyes becoming glassy as the sensations began to overwhelm her focus. All of her muscles coiled tightly, preparing to snap at a moment's notice. Her nails left long red gouges in the Joker's pale flesh, her other hand tangled as tightly in Harley's hair as she dared.

Overwhelmed with pleasure and pain, the coil in Diamante _snapped_. Her nails broke into the Joker's skin when she tensed harshly, blood swelling up against her fingers immediately. A growl was her answer, his hand sharply tightening around her throat as he trembled against her taut form. Harley watched in overwhelmed fascination as he hunched forward over Diamante, whose cheeks were reddened with pleasure but showed no sign of distress over her lack of air. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat, shaking and tense as they bucked hard against each other, striving for their own pleasure and the pleasure of one another.

It was beautiful and fascinating to watch, setting Harley's own body ablaze with pleasure.

With a few more hard thrusts, the Joker's body tensed to mirror Diamante's as his hand tensed further around the diamond woman's throat before abruptly releasing it in favour of clutching her jaw to pull her up to meet his harsh, biting kiss. When they both finally went still, Diamante was basically wrapped around the Joker's lean body, legs clutching his waist with her nails still gouged into his back shoulder blade—the other burrowed in her female lover's hair.

Even with his weight pressing down on her, her chest heaving for lost and restricted air, Diamante was content to hold him down against her to marvel in bare flesh against bare flesh. Her lips were red and swollen from his bites, eyes glazed in pleasure and awe. She barely had the will to pull her nails from his flesh, getting a groaning hiss from him in the process.

"Aren't you two a beauty to see," Harley purred, the only one left buzzing with energy and pleasure. Even with the blissful orgasm given to her by Diamante before the Joker's arrival, she was once more trembling and tense with desire.

"Poor baby," Diamante mumbled as she turned her head from the Joker's messy green locks, looking to Harley's hyper blue eyes.

"Baby, baby, baby," Harley repeated, rising her voice to a high pitch baby-tone. "We're gunna have a baby."

"Dunno that yet," the Joker muttered against Diamante's bare shoulder. The diamond woman could feel his grin against her flesh. "Might take a few more tries before we get it right." The punctuate his point, he thrust up against Diamante again, still hard inside of her and earning a hitch in her still laboured breaths.

" _Yessss_ ," Dia teased, turning to press a kiss against the Joker's ear—the closest thing to her lips—before she gently tugged on Harley's hair. "Come 'ere, Baby Clown," she then cooed, her eyes clearing with her returned focus.

Harley grinned broadly and practically dove for Diamante.

_Diamante felt sorry for anyone who had to deliver bad news to the Joker or Harley. Neither took it well when they were told the opposite of what they wanted to hear, but Harley had a certain knack for acting before she thought when it came to these situations. Like right now, with the beaten, mushy remains of a man's head after Harley had excessively beaten it with her bat. He was probably dead by the second swing, but she kept going anyway and there was basically nothing left of his skull._

" _I. Wanted. A. Baby!" she yelled with each downward swing of the bat, the wood now meeting with the concrete since there wasn't much left between the ground and her bat anymore._

_The Joker just casually watched from the sidelines, letting Harley relieve her anger and frustration. The men that he had brought with them were also learning a pretty valuable lesson about pissing either of them off so that was also a bonus. Glancing over to Diamante, the diamond woman was watching Harley with a mixture of awe and sympathy. As someone who had a more explosive and spontaneous temper, he was sure it was amusing to watch Harley now, but she also knew that Harley really was looking forward to being a mother._

_Her doctor, whose head was now merging with the concrete beneath Harley's bat, had been the unfortunate one to tell them that Harley was incapable of sustaining life in her womb; he'd almost made the mistake of saying it was probably the vat of acid that did it but he'd wisely taken a glance at the Joker and quickly went quiet._

_Not that it really saved him, but at least he died quick against Harley's wrath rather than the Joker's slow torture._

_Eventually, Diamante stepped forward to intervene. She turned herself into diamond before she grabbed Harley's arms when she reared back with the bat again, halting her from swinging it down. Harley gave a frustrated shriek to have been stopped, but still dropped the bat to the ground and abruptly turned into Diamante's arms._

" _Dia!" she cried out dramatically, her makeup running down her face when tears of anger took over. "I wanted a baby!"_

" _I know, my sweet, I know," Diamante soothed, wrapping her arms around her lover and letting her body soften into flesh once more. "We'll figure something out."_

_The Joker finally approached them as well, knowing that Diamante had calmed the beast of Harley's rage, and soothingly ran a hand over her curly blonde hair. Not that he would admit it to either of the women in his life, but he had been looking forward to having a baby with Harley as well. Just another dangerous turn they would take in their lives._

_Besides, he needed to pass on his legacy to_ someone _and he didn't trust any of the idiots in the world today._

_Diamante hummed softly as she pressed a kiss against Harley's forehead, soothing her thumbs along the weeping woman's cheeks to collect the falling tears. The motherly, protective action causing the Joker's hand to pause at the base of Harley's skull, his attention keenly locked on Diamante. Her focus was on Harley, so she didn't notice how the Joker's eyes trailed down her body to rest upon the exposed skin of her abdomen, her crop top leaving her flat belly exposed to his gaze._

_Perhaps…_


	12. Cut You Open and Paint You Red

Diamante stood before the door that led to the Joker's at-home torture room, a place she'd visited several times since she'd joined him and Harley. He had a fascination with watching her and Harley play with the men who'd fucked up bad enough to get themselves locked in that room. Harley was more rough and abrupt, usually beating them to death or using them for target practice, whereas Diamante would use her diamond fingers to create a slow torture, peeling skin or cutting to the bone in slow, deep incisions.

_He_ was on the other side. She knew he was. The Joker had left her to go and find Harley when they returned, hoping that she'd be sufficiently distracted as he and his men took Dr. Jace down to the lower levels. But she knew where he'd be. It was the perfect place.

The phantom pain of cuts and incisions all along her body, bone deep as hot blood raced along her skin with gravity carrying it down, down, _down_.

Her jaw locked in rage as she lurched forward to slam her forehead against the heavy metal door, using the pain to ground herself as her nails began to dig and scratch, reddening her skin as she repeated the violent motion against the door.

… _your tongue? Oh! Teeth!_

_Now, now…_

_I want to see your heart._

Wrenching the door open with more force than necessary, Diamante strode through with rage distorting her features and quickly slammed the door closed behind her. Jace's body jerked awake across the way at the boom that followed, his head lifting to look at who had entered. As soon as his eyes focused on Diamante, who was standing in nothing more than one of the Joker's shirts and Harley's lime-green underwear, his face paled.

"Di-Diamante-"

"Doctor," she purred in false pleasure, tipping her head to the side. Remnants of the Joker's lipstick and serval love-bites and hickies littered her skin, stark against her pale throat. "Doncha look comfy," she taunted with a sneer, stepping deeper into the room on silent, bare feet. "Are ya comfy?"

"I…yes, yes, very," he tried to appease as he leaned back in the seat he was bound to, and had probably been in since he arrived with them, in an attempt to get away from Diamante's approaching form. "Please, I…I am _so s_ -"

"Shut up," Diamante ordered, letting all pretenses of happiness or aloofness drop.

Looking into his eyes as she marvelled at that fear, taking a moment to bask in that instant of 'I don't want to die', Diamante suddenly moved quickly onto the doctor's lap until she was straddling him. He flinched away as a strangled sound akin to pain escaped his thinned lips, a tremor starting to overtake his body. Diamante didn't do anything for a moment as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation.

Then she cooed softly, "Naughty doctor." Her fingers stroked his cheek with false kindness and nearly sneered when he flinched and whimpered at the touch of her cool skin against him. "You hurt me," she whined faintly, the burn of pain stretched across her chest where he had sliced through skin and muscle, almost deep enough to reveal the bone. Then she repeated in a shout, "You _hurt_ me."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, still refusing to look at her. She could see the start of tears collecting at his eyelashes, almost enough to fall but not quite there.

"Oh, I know," she cooed, again stroking his cheek before she abruptly snatched a handful of hair and forced him to face her—even with his eyes screwed shut. "You will be."

Finally, he opened his eyes to look into the crystalline orbs that stared back at him. She wasn't completely diamond, but her eyes were luminous and haunting as they stared down at him. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Oh, poor doctor," she soothed. Her eyes shifted to follow a tear that finally fell free, cascading down his cheek and over the sharp bone of his jaw. She remembered the pain of him cutting into her face, inspecting her cheekbones and jaw bones, as well as the teeth that were attached to said jaw. She remembered all of them; all of the cuts and the pain, the burn of the knife that felt like hot fire against her skin.

Leaning back enough to get a good look at him, releasing his hair as she did so, Diamante took in the muscle definition in his neck and chest. Then, as she looked across his sternum, a slow grin spread across her lips. Leaning forward again, she hovered over him so close he could smell male cologne from the Joker and something sweet, just out of reach.

"I wanna see your _heart_."

Harley woke contentedly sore. It was the kind of sore that can only follow a round of vigorous sex with her lovers; the thorough treatment from both Diamante and the Joker always leaving her deliciously sore and bruised the next day. Groaning faintly as she rolled onto her back stretching her legs and arms as she shivered against the pleasant feeling, the blonde took a moment to absorb the warmth that was coming off the Joker in waves from her left. She blearily remembered falling asleep wrapped around Diamante, the other woman facing the Joker as Harley buried her face in the diamond woman's hair, hands clasped comfortably over Dia's breasts.

Realizing that Diamante was no longer between her and the Joker caused Harley's eyes to snap open, torso immediately shooting up from the mattress until she was in a sitting position next to the Joker. Sprawled across the bed as he was, Harley half wondered if he'd accidentally kicked Diamante off the edge of the bed whilst sleeping.

However, that thought didn't linger long since that had happened before and Diamante had retaliated by waking up Harley for a bought of sex and refusing to include the Joker because of what he'd done. Since then, the green haired clown had never kicked her from the bed again—Harley usually woke up to Diamante or herself lying atop of him because he wanted the space but knew better than to shove one of the women to the floor to get it.

" _Puddin_!" she nearly shrieked, her rational mind still asleep as she let herself get caught up in the single thought of _where is Diamante?_

The Joker woke immediately, nearly striking Harley out of instinct. Once he realized that there was no immediate threat, a scowl formed on the rumpled man's face. "Har? _Why_ are you screamin' so-"

"Where's Dia?" Harley interrupted desperately before she leapt from the bed, uncaring of her naked state as she rushed for the open door of the bathroom. Finding it empty, she then turned and ran for the closet to check there as well. All the while the Joker was staring at her from the bed with a slightly unreadable expression on his face. When Harley's search came up empty, she turned for the bedroom door.

Before she'd even had a chance to open it, the Joker had snatched her wrist and nearly tossed her back toward the bed. "Put something on, Doll." To punctuate his point, the Joker tossed one of his shirts at her with his pants in the other hand. The shiny gold bats on them told her that he'd just picked up the ones he'd taken off the night before.

He'd barely gotten the material up to his hips before there was a sturdy knock on the door. The only person who didn't knock softly was Frost, since he knew when it was appropriate to knock on their door and when to leave it be. Harley hurried to pull on the shirt as her lover moved for the door, pulling it open with a scowl in place.

" _Where_ is she?" he demanded immediately, staring Frost down with a look that would have made any other man tremble.

"She found the doctor," was Frost's only answer. It was answer enough. The Joker growled lowly before he motioned for Harley to follow him, striding out of their bedroom at a fast pace. Harley rushed out after him, not even caring about the fact that she was wearing only one of the Joker's shirts and nothing else. The house was eerily silent, any and all of the Joker's men that usually prowled around completely missing.

"What doctor?" Harley was demanded as she scurried after her lover, whose longer legs carried him quickly down the stairs and forced her to jog to keep up. Almost as soon as the question had left her lips, however, she realized _exactly_ what doctor they were referring to. "You brought him _here_?" she shrieked loudly, faulting in her stride.

"She wasn't supposed to find him yet," the Joker snapped back, keeping a fast pace that left Harley rushed behind him. "She went looking."

"Of course she went looking!" Harley almost shrieked. " _After what he did?_ I'd have gone looking a lot sooner than this!"

The Joker led them down to the lower levels of the house; which wasn't all that surprising, since it was basically set up as a torture chamber. None of the men that worked for the Joker ever wanted to be the one to step down into the basement; it usually means that they were going to be tortured.

Frost lingered behind Harley, who was hot on the Joker's heels as he opened the metal, reinforced door at the base of the staircase. It was soundproofed and reinforced with several locks, so there was no way for the three of them to tell what they may be walking into.

As soon as the door opened the tiniest fraction, the sound of humming reaching their ears immediately—it almost made the Joker pause, since he knew that Diamante did not hum whilst she was torturing or killing. The humming came after. Pulling the door open the remainder of the way, Harley nearly shoved passed him before he caught her arm in an iron grip to keep her in place. Neither of them could be certain of Diamante's mindset at the moment; she claimed to love them and she would die for them, but she was also mentally unstable in a way not even the Joker or Harley matched.

She blacked out in her rage, one of her lovers usually enough to bring her back, but they didn't want to try for the day when that wasn't enough.

Several of the lights were busted in the room, causing long shadows to form across the floor and walls from the remaining lights across the space. The Joker was pretty sure there wasn't a single flat surface not _covered_ in blood. Harley's lips parted in shock as she watched blood drip from the ceiling steadily, rippling the pool that had collected on the floor.

The humming originated from the form that sat on the floor, directly in front of a chair that held the corpse of Dr. Jace. Her back was to the chair, the doctors legs spread to allow her to sit between his knees as she leisurely rocked from side to side, humming faintly as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Much the same as the condition of the room Diamante was covered in blood, with the excess dripping off of her chin and hands. Her fingertips were still diamond from what she had just done, making it easier to tear into the doctor without tools.

And Dr. Jace was definitely a sight to behold now.

They couldn't tell exactly what had killed him, but it was sure to have been a very slow, painful process.

Diamante had cut open his chest, much as he had done to her that last hour in the lab—still without Harley's knowledge—and then proceeded to break his sternum free of his ribs, tearing his chest wide open to expose his ribcage and all of the organs held within.

The Joker had to applaud her for her creativity. She'd broken each of the ribs outward, exposing his lungs and heart beneath them, like a flower in bloom. The red of the blood only added to the effect. Jace must still have been alive when she'd been doing this, since his face seemed to be permanently stuck in a silent scream.

Aside from the number that she had done on his chest, the Joker could recall each of the cuts he had seen on Diamante's body and find them on the doctor's. This had been her revenge; she'd given him every single wound that he had inflicted on her, and then some. The way she was sitting as well, between Jace's knees as he was set up for display behind her, was like she had made herself a throne of blood and bone. He was sure that if the protruding ribs hadn't been in the way, she'd have draped herself across his thighs.

"Diamante," the Joker started, stepping into the pooling blood as he approached her. Harley knew better than to try and cross him again, so she remained behind with Frost at the entrance to the room. Blood didn't bother the Joker, even though this blood had gone cold beneath his feet and the room was starting to smell like rotting flesh. "Little Jewel," he purred softly once he was in front of her, crouching low with only a couple inches between them.

Diamante didn't acknowledge him directly, but her humming toned down as she listened with a fraction of her attention.

"Did you have fun with the good doctor, Little Jewel?" he continued, tipping his head to the side as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, over his shoulder. At least she stopped rocking from side to side. "Hm? Have fun?"

The humming tapered down into silence and a pained look pinched Dia's features, her eyes glaring at the ceiling. "He hurt me," she mumbled out, her voice raw and abused. She must have been shouting and screaming for a few hours for it to sound like that. The Joker's jaw locked at her words, remembering the condition that she had been in when he arrived—remembering all of the times he'd tapped into the feeds to watch him torture her as she screamed herself raw.

A strangled whine escaped the crazed woman as she bowed her head, finally looking away from the blood dripping from the ceiling, and leaned forward until the crown of her head pressed into the Joker's shoulder.

The Joker's eyes looked up to the mass of bone, flesh and muscle that remained of Jace's chest, relishing in the knowledge that the man had died in such a gruesome way—and at the hand of the woman he'd been torturing, too. "I hurt _him_ ," Diamante suddenly growled into his shoulder, the pain disappearing from her tone to take on a more animalistic growl; the Joker couldn't deny the shiver that it sent down his spine when he heard it.

"Oh, Baby Jewel, you did a _lot_ more than hurt him," he cooed as a manic grin touched his lips. He reached up to slide his hand into her bloody hair, feeling some of it had already dried and began to coagulate in the strands. She'd need another shower and bath after this—he'd leave that to Harley, who would gladly scrub her down until her pale skin was pretty pink. "You did _such_ a good job, baby."

Diamante rolled her head—something he knew she learned from him—before giggles caused her shoulders to shake. "I wanted you to hear him scream," she laughed as she lifted her head from his shoulder, leaving a bloody stain across his skin, and glanced over to the shelf to her right. Harley's camcorder was sitting there, the red light blinking away. "I wanted to put on a show for Daddy."

The Joker's grin was all silver as he spotted the camera, the excitement of getting to watch what Diamante did causing his hand to fist in her hair, tightening around the strands and pulling her head back. The pale length of her throat was just as red as the rest of her, but the clearness of her eyes remained as she looked up at him with the beautifully cut emeralds. He growled in pleasure as a grin to match his brightened her features. "That's my girl."

Diamante was still caught in a midway state of crazed and conscious, the Joker's favourite time when it came to Diamante. At times like this, she'd willingly do anything for him and Harley, and she'd look so delicious while she did it.

Hoisting her up without further delay, the Joker let her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as his hand remained tight in her hair—like a reign. Pivoting on his foot and approaching the camera, he made sure to stop the recording before he snatched it up and tossed it over to Frost. "Put that in my office," he ordered easily, uncaring of the blood that had followed the toss due to Diamante's messy actions. "And put _him_ on ice. I think we owe Bell Reve a _present_."

Harley's once worried expression morphed into an insane grin as she clapped excitedly. "Ohhh, can I wrap him?"

"Later," he soothed, approaching the dual coloured woman as he transferred his hand from Diamante's hair down to her ass, supporting her weight even though she had a decent hold on him with her strong thighs. She'd healed from the wounds of Belle Reve and the doctor, but not from the weight and muscle she had lost in that time. "I think our Treasure needs a bath," he offered instead.

As expected, Harley's expression lightened and her pupils dilated wide at the prospect of what was to come. "Leave it to Mommy Harley," she assured in return, glancing between his ice blue eyes and the hint of a smile on Diamante's lips—her forehead was pressed into the crook of the Joker's neck, taking deep inhales of the lingering smell of sex from the previous night that mingled with the strong musk of his natural scent.

Harley raced ahead to start the bath and the shower, unknowingly flashing the Joker as she raced up the stairs. The Clown glanced to Frost after he realized, but the loyal man still had his back to the stairs as he looked at the mess that Diamante had created. He'd have to hire some people to clean up _that_ mess. Relieved that he didn't have to punish one of his favourite men, the Joker began his own trek up to the master bedroom as well, uncaring of the bloody footsteps that he left behind as he did.

Diamante began humming again as she leaned her head on his shoulder, the softness of her breath teasing the Joker's neck.

Even having held her the night before, felt her body embrace him in the most intimate of ways, the Joker still clutched at Diamante like she was going to disappear before his eyes. He'd be damned in he let anyone take his girls away from him again.

Entering the bathroom, Harley was leaning in through the glass shower's door as she felt the temperature of the water—Diamante always liked it hot when she'd been covered in blood, stating that it made her feel much cleaner for them.

Diamante relaxed her legs from over the Joker's hips, dropping her bloody feet down to the white floor. The Joker had already left several red prints upon entering, but Diamante had a significantly greater amount of blood on her body as she stood on her own. Blood trailed down her legs and arms, dripping and pooling at her feet. Not waiting for her to do it herself, the Joker immediately ripped the ruined shirt and panties from her body to toss them aside, not caring in the least about having them replaced.

"Come with me, mia Dia," he purred softly, guiding her over to the shower as Harley quickly pulled her borrowed shirt off as well and greedily welcomed Diamante in with open arms.

Helping the diamond woman to bathe the previous night was in sharp contrast to that moment—Diamante's return was solemn in the beginning, with each of the three lost in their own silent thoughts. The women had bathed in peace, Harley gently caressing and massaging along Diamante's tense body as the water turned pink around them.

Now, Diamante nearly charged into Harley and picked the woman up at the thighs, letting them wrap around her as she stepped beneath the spray of hot water. Harley's lips were kiss swollen and bitten in seconds, Diamante's pearly teeth marking her lovers pale flesh all over again. The Joker groaned at the sight, lingering just beyond the door of the shower after having stripped out of his own ruined clothes.

Releasing Harley's plump bottom lip, Diamante tipped her head back to let the water and blood flow off the tips of her hair, her pale face revealing as the gore was finally washed away. Harley's hands smoothed along her skin to help the process, following her ministrations with her lips as soon as the blood and water was cleared away.

Growling low as he approached them, the Joker let his hands slip into the wet strands that cascaded down the back of Diamante's skull and messaged the bone with rough touches.

"Let's get Mummy Dia nice and clean," he proposed to Harley, stepping in close to Diamante's back as his hands stroked along her skull and jaw, down to frame her neck. Diamante's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of the Joker pressed flush against her from behind combined with Harley practically wrapped around her from the front. A shudder broke through her body, causing her to tremble between the two.

Harley cooed at the reaction as she tightened her thighs on Diamante's hips, beginning to pepper the woman's face with kisses while her hands moved to stroke along her collarbones and breasts with teasing touches. Meeting Diamante's lips with surprising gentleness, Harley let her fingers slide down her lover's wet skin until she reached her lower abdomen, letting herself imagine what Diamante would look like when pregnant with the Joker's baby.

As she leaned into Harley's touch, the Joker's hands soon shifted to mimic the blonde's actions so that his hands were resting over Harley's atop Diamante's still flat stomach.


	13. When The Bough Breaks

_The Joker was not looking forward to returning to his house. He had forced Harley to stay back with Diamante, the woman still bleary and confused as she mostly just stared into space while Harley babbled on about something. He assumed that it had something to do with her body still healing, her brain processing through the damage it had undergone and trying to recover memories that he doubted were still there._

_Harley adored the woman, she usually wouldn't mind staying behind with her, but this particular time she had been_ ordered _to stay behind. Of course that would cause a tantrum._

_Slipping from the car as Frost pulled the keys from the ignition, the Joker stepped up to the entrance door from the five car garage. He could deal with a fussy Harley, he was used to having to do that, but he just hoped she hadn't destroyed the house out of spite._

_That would give their new girl some ideas that the Joker really didn't want her to have. He hoped that Diamante was angered in different ways from Harley, because he really didn't think he could mentally survive two Harley Quinns._

_Stepping into his house, the clown's eyes carefully looked over the entrance for any sign of destruction or vandalizing. Proceeding further into the room, his shoes clicking on the ground as he glanced inside of every room that he passed, he hid his surprise at realizing that everything was as he had left it. That was a first. Frost seemed just as surprised as he was, coming up behind his boss, but he was wisely silent._

_The Joker abruptly went still as he heard the sound of humming from further down the hall, quiet enough that he almost missed it. Cocking his head to the side as he listened carefully, eyes narrowing, the clown knew immediately that it wasn't Harley that was humming. She was too excitable, too energetic with everything that she did. There was no chance that the soft, patient humming was coming from her._

_Continuing to listen carefully as he followed the sound to just outside of Diamante's room—which had once been the only guest room—he lifted an eyebrow when he recognized the tune of the song that was being hummed. He reached for the handle of the door just as the humming went quiet barely more than a heartbeat._

" _Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop,_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

_Swinging the door open as silently as possible while the words were still drifting softly through the wood, the Joker silently stood in the doorway as he looked in on where Harley was lying curled up against Diamante as the other woman was softly carding her fingers through the Queen's hair. Both women had their eyes closed and Harley seemed entirely content to rest her cheek on Diamante's chest as she was sung to and coddled._

_He hadn't known that Diamante could sing. Until that moment, he'd barely even heard her speak much and when she did it was in a soft tone that sounded almost tired. She had a crooning voice, almost haunting in quality as she was singing softly to Harley. Briefly he wondered if Harley had taught her that song or not, but he didn't dwell on the thought as Diamante's eyes opened to look over to the doorway._

_The emerald green of her eyes met his icy blue ones as the Joker grinned broadly when she caught his eyes. Lifting a finger to his lips in a 'shh' gesture, Diamante answered by ducking her head down to press her lips to the top of Harley's head, too gentle to rouse the dozing blonde, never breaking eye contact._

Harley was pacing.

She hated when Diamante left the house, especially when she wouldn't let her or the Joker go with her. They knew where she was; she'd told them she was going to get a new tattoo and wanted to surprise them so they couldn't come with. Frost was with her, and if there was anyone that Harley trusted with her lover's safety, it was Frost. But…

Diamante leaving the house upped the anxiety by about a thousand percent. Even with the Joker, but he was better at hiding it. Harley could never sit still when she wasn't with Diamante; she always assumed the worst after what the three of them had been through months prior. She thought they died in the crash and they were forced to sit back while she was tortured and maimed by that damned doctor.

Of course they had gotten their revenge for what he had done. They'd been able to tap into the Bell Reve security feeds when they shipped Jace, still strapped down to the same chair, to the guards there. Diamante said that she only wished Waller had been there to see it, but she was sure that the woman would be given a heads up about it. The way the men had flinched back as soon as they popped the seal on the crate had Harley cackling, knowing that the body had most likely thawed out by then and was rotting away inside that box.

She and the Joker had definitely enjoyed watching the video that Dia had created when recording her time with Jace, lasting for two full hours. The Joker was pleased to know that he had lived through the majority of what Diamante had done to him—the woman had even stepped back to watch his heart visibly beating after she'd broken his ribs away just enough to see, not yet enough to kill.

A stilled image of Diamante, laughing as blood dripped from her chin, was now the wallpaper on the Joker's office computer.

Whining low in her throat as she glanced back toward the front door, continuing her pacing, Harley wondered what Diamante was doing at that moment. Was she still getting the tattoo? Was she on her way back? Had something happened?

They had all decided the lay low for the past few weeks, only making some brief appearances at the clubs that the Joker owned so no one got the wrong idea about them. They hadn't gone anywhere, and they would fuck up anyone who needed to be reminded who owned this city. Nearly two months had passed since Diamante had returned with the Joker, and the three had been more inseparable than ever.

Even more so in their attempts to have a baby.

At Diamante's insistence, Harley had also gone to a new doctor and they found out that her eggs were in perfect condition, but her body just couldn't grow a fetus due to damage to her uterus. As soon as they'd heard that Harley had wanted to start weeping and screaming all over again—so close but forever out of reach. Diamante, however, was smiling.

Harley hadn't realized why Diamante was so happy until the doctor mentioned that if they could find someone to carry the baby, they could still have a baby that was Harley's and the Joker's but without Harley carrying it. Her tears had immediately turned to pure joy as Diamante had wrapped her up in a tight embrace, offering to do anything Harley wanted if she was willing to let Dia carry her baby.

The thought of having a baby of her own, even if she wasn't actually the one who was pregnant, had Harley weeping all the way home. The Joker had been furious at first, thinking that something had gone wrong and his Queen was upset again, before Diamante explained what they were told that led the three of them to spending the remainder of the night tucked away in their bedroom.

While lying low, they had moved to the Joker's penthouse, which had been remodelled after he'd confessed to destroying it in rage after they'd disappeared.

The carpet was plush beneath Harley's bare feet as she paced across the large living room, the entranceway in clear view so she would know exactly when Diamante returned. At first she'd intended to sit by the window, but the black car that she and Frost had taken was as plain and easily overlooked as possible, with about a thousand others just like it passing along the street every few minutes. So, that idea was scrapped.

"Pumpkin," the Joker cooed when he slipped up behind her, stopping her pacing as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "She'll be fine…"

"But…I don't like her being away," Harley confessed, pouting deeply as she leaned back into the green haired man. "How long did she say she would be gone?"

"Not long," he assured. "She said it was a small tattoo, something to surprise us. Relax, baby, Mummy will be back before you know it." She could feel the vibrations of his words at her back and the ghost of his breath at her neck, helping her to relax into his even further.

Sighing softly and reaching up to clasp her hands over his, which rested at her sides, Harley let her eyes fall closed and finally block off view of the front door. "What do you think she got?" she finally asked, breaking the silence between them but remaining relaxed in his hold.

Humming in thought as he held Harley closer, the Joker tried to think of anything Diamante had mentioned lately to suggest what she would get. "Dunno," he finally answered. "But our girl knows us so well, Pumpkin, she'll get something so, so _pretty_."

Giggling in agreement as a smile finally replaced her pout, Harley turned herself around in his arms to look up to those ice blue eyes and the porcelain skin that surrounded them. He was still wearing makeup, but it wasn't as much as he did when he was leaving the penthouse. "Maybe something to match her JOKER tattoo," she offered, grinning as she watched his pupils dilate at the thought of the gorgeous back tattoo. "Or some new writing," she continued while leaning down to press a kiss against the Joker's collarbone, where Diamante had _Jester of Genocide_ on her skin.

The Joker never had the chance to answer before the familiar ding of the elevator returning to their floor had Harley gasping and pulling back to excitedly rush for the door, the Joker watching her run with a grin as he, too, approached the entrance more leisurely.

"Dia!" Harley was already calling excitedly, the doors not even having opened yet.

When they finally did, Diamante rushing through before they were even fully opened, to wrap her arms around Harley and spin the smaller woman in an excited circle.

"Baby Clown!" Diamante cheered back, before she put Harley back down and immediately began peppering the woman's face with kisses that left black smudges from Diamante's lipstick across her pale skin. Even though she was the one who had left, she had been anxious to get home and be with her lovers again. Having Frost there with her had made everything easier; had it been anyone else, she would more than likely had had a minor breakdown that immediately had her rushing back to the penthouse.

"Aww, doesn't Daddy get a hello?" the Joker pouted from behind them, pleased by Diamante's immediate reaction as she turned around to face him with a manic grin immediately blooming across her features.

"Daddy J!"

Opening his arms to her, Diamante nearly threw herself against him as she leapt up to wrap her legs around his hips. He groaned at the feeling of her pressing tight against his front, stilettos digging into the backs of his thighs. "Hello, Daddy J," she cooed into his ear, the heat of her breath nearly driving a shiver down his spine. Pulling back enough so look him in the eye, her black lipstick was smeared slightly from all the kisses she's given Harley, but it was impossible to miss the coy smirk she was wearing.

"Oh, baby," he mumbled, spotting her tattoo now that he had a moment to look upon her face.

He and Harley had already had their face tattoos before Diamante had shown up, the swooping cursive _Damaged_ at the top of his forehead having been the inspiration for Harley's _ROTTEN_ along her right cheek, along the jawline. Diamante had finally decided on her own word, one that both suited her perfectly and broke something within the Joker to read. _Cracked_ was done in tight, perfect calligraphy along her left cheekbone, beginning just under her eye and along the bone in a slight curve to reach her temple.

"Do you like it?" she purred, knowing that he was examining the tattoo.

"It's perfect, Baby Jewel. Just perfect," he complimented, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss just beneath the slightly reddened, abused skin. "Har! Come see, Pumpkin."

Harley bounced over to them happily, Diamante turning to look at her as she approached. She was on Diamante's left, so she had a perfect view of the tattoo as soon as Dia turned to look at her. Gasping happily, Harley then squealed as she leaned in close to take in the unique tattoo that seemed to settle Diamante even more perfectly into their demented family.

"Dia," she cooed, tracing her fingertips beneath it, between the Joker's lipstick kiss and the tattoo itself. "I love it, Mummy."

The nickname caused Diamante to groan; it had become commonplace since they'd returned and began actively trying to conceive. Diamante could let slip calling Harley _Mommy Har_ now and then, but Harley had made it nearly as common as Jewel. The Joker had picked up on it as well, beginning to call her Mummy whether in jest or in the everyday. The best part was that Harley nearly orgasmed instantly whenever she heard Daddy J and Mummy Dia in the same sentence, especially if the two were already sexually teasing one another. It just added another layer to the sexual tension that was a constant in their lives.

Their last visit to the Joker's club was a business meeting for him while Harley had been sitting with the Joker as he listened with complete boredom to the men across from him, already aware that they were trying to mooch money off of him for some ridiculous deal that would never happen. Diamante joined them partway through the deal, causing the man to stutter in his offer as she stepped into the private booth in a short gold dress with strappy back heels, long hair curled and framing her breasts—which had been filling in nicely since her return from Bell Reve.

He could feel Harley tense beside him due to the man's reaction, as well as the sideman he'd brought with him, and nearly cracked a tooth when his jaw clenched. Every instinct in him screamed to kill the offending bastard, but Diamante didn't even bat an eye at him as she smiled coyly to him and Harley instead.

So, instead, he cooed back, "Oh, Mummy, come 'ere," as he opened his arm out to her, Harley still pressed into his other side and preventing him from using both arms. Harley shivered beside him, the combination of his tone and words sending a tremor of arousal through her. Diamante had slipped up against his side, throwing one leg over his while she reached out for Harley's hand, which had been resting on the Joker's abdomen, and laced their fingers together. The sight of the women wrapped around the Joker, legs across his thighs and hands hovering dangerously close to his crotch had the men stuttering over themselves in an attempt to dismiss themselves safely.

"I have another surprise for you," Diamante mumbled breathlessly, trying to compose herself after the effect of Harley's words. Dropping her legs from around the Joker's waist, dragging her hips against his to relish in the _hard_ fact that he was just as affected as she was, Diamante turned to where Frost was waiting with a simple black box roughly the size of a shoebox.

Harley tipped her head to the side in curiosity, trying to think of something Diamante would give them around that size. Her gifts in the past were usually small but well thought out—or tattoos, since there was nothing more personal and arousing than seeing your name on someone's skin. "It is a kitty? They're that small, right?"

"No, it's not a kitty," Dia denied teasingly.

Motioning them into the living area, which was a couple of steps lower than the rest of the apartment, Diamante moved to the opposite side of the coffee table and leapt onto the loveseat excitedly, nearly wiggling as she waited for Harley and the Joker to follow her and take the space across from her. Both wanted to go to her and sit with her, hating that she was still too far from them even though she was in the same room.

"Frost helped me with this since it's almost impossible to hide anything from either of you," Diamante began, nodding to Frost in gratitude as he remained near the entrance. He hadn't been dismissed by Mr. J yet, so he remained.

Harley perched herself on the edge of the couch, eyes locked on that box.

Diamante glanced between the two of them, the box still in her hands, as she lifted herself to kneel on the couch. The Joker had a faint frown on his face, an expression she recognized as one that meant he was thinking. He was trying just as hard as Harley to figure out what she had in the box. Biting her lip as she pulled off the plain black lid and dropped it down beside her, she shuffled forward enough to hold the box over the table before she flipped it over, dumping the contents.

Harley jumped at the sudden manoeuvre, the sound of plastic clattering down onto the glass table filling the otherwise silent room. Her brows pinched on confusion at first, the Joker mirroring her expression, as they watched dozens of plastic sticks clatter to the table.

It was Harley who registered what they were looking at first, a strangled gasp escaping her as she lunged forward to snatch one of the pregnancy tests from the table. They each had gold permanent marker written on them, spelling out _positive._ Only when he spotted the writing on the stick did the Joker finally clue in and lean forward, snatching another test from the table to read for himself.

Diamante giggled at their reactions, still wiggling with excitement. Even Frost grinned from behind Harley and the Joker as he watched their shocked reactions, but was sure not to draw their attention.

"I wanted to be sure, so I've taken twenty-four tests over the past week," Diamante explained as her lovers finally looked up from the plastic sticks they were holding in their hands.

Driamante tossed the empty box aside and opened her arms wide, as though in invitation, so her still-flat stomach was on display.

"I'm three weeks pregnant."

Harley absolutely _shrieked_ while diving across the space between them, first claiming Diamante's lips in several exuberant kisses before ducking down and peppering more lipstick staining kissing along her pale tummy. Diamante giggled at the ticklish feeling and squirmed on the couch where she was still kneeling.

The Joker had finally moved from the couch while she had been distracted as he simultaneously motioned for Frost to leave, causing Diamante to jump slightly when her face was suddenly framed in large, warm hands and turned to the right. She met the Joker's icy eyes before his lips descended over hers.

The difference in that one kiss was astronomical; it was more than just possession or pleasure, dominance or defiance. This was, of all things, love. Moaning softly into his mouth, one of Diamante's hands came to rest on Harley's soft hair as she began to coo and talk to the other woman's belly, her free hand moving to cup the back of the Joker's neck gently and pull him closer.

When Harley finally removed herself from where she'd been knelt, lifting up to press a loud, smacking kiss against Diamante's cheek while the diamond woman was still kissing the Joker. "So," she started in a soft purr, watching as the Joker broke away from Diamante to turn his intense stare over to Harley. "I think this deserves celebratory sex," she declared easily, getting a giggling laugh from Diamante as the slightly taller woman leaned to the side against Harley.

"I figured that's what we've been doing for the past two months. Just…pre-emptively."

Harley snorted as a grin revealed her teeth. "That was _nothing_. Now the fun begins; because, you know, _hormones_."

Humming teasingly as she caught Harley's lips in an abrupt kiss that was no less deep than any of their others, Diamante reached around Harley in order to draw her in close as her other hand remained at the back of the Joker's neck, teasing the ends of his hair there.

"I'm inclined to agree," he murmured against Diamante's cheek, stepping in close to his two favourite women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the final chapter of Blood of the Crown, but I WILL be doing a prequel that leads up to these events from when Diamante first meets Harley and the Joker. Also, because I think it will be so much fun to write and a lot of people expressed interest in Mummy Dia, I'm going to start a side-story that follows Diamante's pregnancy. I'm not sure when either of these stories will officially be posted, but it'll be a part of the overall series so if you want a notification just subscribe to the series (you can do that, right?). Somewhere in the future, if Suicide Squad 2 is a thing, I'll definitely be doing a sequel as well!


End file.
